Inception
by EmilySweetUchiha
Summary: Historia de la vida de Yuri y Otabek. Ambos con una infancia dificil, deberan pasar por toda una pila de obstaculos hasta conocerse al fin. Una travesia donde la perseverancia y el valor son recompensados con amor.
1. Otabek

La primera vez que Otabek Altin entendió el sacrificio detrás de los logros, solo tenía 7 años. Su familia vivía en Kazajistán, en la ciudad del Almaty, junto con su madre y su hermana menor, Aruzhan. Quisiera también poder decir que su padre conformaba su pequeña y humilde familia, pero eso no será posible. El pequeño creció sin la imagen de una figura paterna ya que su padre era, en otras palabras, un desgraciado. Abandono su familia por irse con otra mujer, dejándolos al borde de la miseria. Con 35 años y dos hijos, su madre hacia lo posible para sacarlos adelante a él y a su pequeña hermana. Vendía comida echa por ella y salía a venderla todas las tardes de casa en casa. Él por supuesto, la ayudaba. A veces cuidando a su hermana menor en la casa o vendiendo en el lugar de su madre, inclusive aprendió a cocinar por su cuenta para obtener más ganancias.

Nunca fue un chico de muchas palabras, al estar constantemente tratando de terminar sus estudios en la preparatoria, cuidar a su hermana y trabajar con su madre, otabek no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para hacer amigos. No fue hasta una tarde invierno que se cruzo con un simpático joven, un par de años mayor que él, llorando sentado en una esquina desolada, que entabló conversación con alguien sin tener que vender algo.

El chico era menudo, aunque más alto que él; tenía los ojos miel y el cabello rizado en un hermoso rubio. Se sentó a su lado hasta que termino de llorar, mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa. El extraño le contó que su hermano menor había enfermado de gravedad y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. A pesar de ser un niño, otabek pudo visualizar la situación; si algo así le pasara a su hermanita, no podría dejar de llorar nunca, aún así, no dijo nada y escucho atentamente el relato de ese niño.

Con cada lagrima que ese extraño soltaba, su corazón se encogía un poco más. Y con cada brillo que los ojos miel perdían, mas ganas de correr a abrazar a su madre tenía. Al final del relato del extraño, un pequeño silencio conciliador se formo. El rubio le sonrió y le dio las gracias, poniéndose de pie para así marcharse a donde sea que vivía.

El pequeño kazajo no durmió mucho esa noche, pensando en aquellas lagrimas ajenas que no dejaban de agrietarle el pecho.  
Fue entonces que durante los próximos días de la semana, Otabek pasaba por la misma esquina para hacer su recorrido habitual vendiendo comida, cruzándose al extraño y acompañándolo unos minutos en silencio.

Fue a la semana y media de verse por primera vez, que el pelinegro tomo su mano, tratando de hacerle entender con acciones que no estaba solo, que él podía entender su dolor a pesar de ser menor y que todo estaría mejor pronto. Fue una promesa silenciosa, una promesa en la que dos niños con una vida difícil, trataban de encontrar consuelo.

El mes paso y no habían vuelto a hablar desde su primer encuentro; solo se sentaban unos minutos a la misma hora de siempre en silencio, antes de que Otabek siguiera su recorrido.

Pero una tarde, el extraño se veía más pálido, llevaba su mochila junto a el y sus ojos estaban mas apagados que de costumbre. No necesito que le dijera lo que había ocurrido. Se acercó con intención de decirle algo, pero la triste sonrisa del rubio lo freno. De la gastada mochila, saco una caja gris bastante deteriorada y se la entrego.

\- Ya no hay nada que me ate a este lugar, esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos. Espero que puedas disfrutarlo en su lugar, no me gustaría que se desperdiciaran -

Ni bien la caja estuvo en las manos del pelinegro, el rubio se marcho sin decir a donde. Sin dar nombre. Sin explicar porque dentro de la caja se encontraban dos bellos patines de hielo de un talle menor al de la persona que lo había obsequiado.

Al contrario de su empaque, los patines estaban nuevos, cuidados y limpios. Podría hasta apostar que nadie jamás los había usado. Los guardo en su mochila y siguió vendiendo por el resto del día.

* * *

Pensó mucho en esos patines una vez que guardo la caja debajo de la cama.  
Pensó en venderlos, podría comprarle zapatos nuevos a su hermana, tal vez un lindo vestido a su madre. O comida. Mucha comida.  
Si claro, pensó muchísimo en lo mucho que podían valer un par de patines prácticamente nuevos y todo lo que el dinero podía comprar. Pero aún así, los mantuvo guardados. Sin decirle a nadie. Algo en su cabeza gritaba que estaba pensando mal; pensando como una persona sin alma. Como si esos patines tuvieran mas valor de lo que algún adulto pudiera ver a simple vista, algo que iba más allá del dinero.

Pero el dinero parecía ser algo muy importante en el mundo de los adultos, de eso se entero aquella otra primera vez.

La primera vez que vio desesperación en la mirada de su madre.

El dinero simplemente no alcanzaba y el alquiler no podía ser pagado con lo poco que ganaban. No falto mucho tiempo para que los desalojaran, dejándolos sin nada. Sin absolutamente nada. Solo unas cobijas, algunas ropas, y una deteriorada caja gris.

* * *

Si tenían suerte, rentaban un cuarto de hotel en la noche para dormir, y si no, buscaban algún lugar donde nadie los viera. Una mujer con dos niños pequeños en la calle corría peligro siempre.

Al no poder cocinar, la mujer comenzó a hacer flores de papel para venderlas en la plaza, y otabek, fiel a su forma de ser, aprendió a hacerlas para ayudarla.  
A veces algún peatón se apiadaba de ellos y les daba algo de dinero sin querer las flores a cambio, aun cuando ellos insistían, decían que no era necesario.

Comían cuando podían y eso debía ser suficiente. Aunque no lo era.

Aruzhan enfermó en invierno. Los medicamentos para la gripe no podían ser pagados, no tenían abrigo suficiente y tampoco podían alimentarla bien.  
Al tener bajas sus defensas, la pequeña podía enfermar de gravedad y su madre estaba desesperada por ayuda. Se sentía un fracaso como madre, viendo a su hijo trabajando en vez de estudiar, viendo como solo abría la boca para vender y no para socializar con niños de su edad. Le partia el alma saber que nada parecía ser suficiente. Intento conseguir trabajo, pero al andar sin hogar, nadie quería tomarla.

Pero no todo lo malo es eterno.

Un par de días después de que su pequeña hija enfermara, Otabek tomo una pequeña decisión que cambiaría su vida.

Ese día, el pelinegro vendió todas las flores posibles, aun llegada la noche. Recorrió lugares más allá de la plaza para vender más, alejándose de las calles conocidas. Estaba decidido a conseguir el dinero para los medicamentos, así tuviera que recorrerse el país entero vendiendo flores. Siempre iba con el canasto con flores, papel para seguir armando cuando se acabaran y su mochila con los patines dentro. Los llevaba a cuestas por las dudas. Como si una fuerza superior supiera lo importante que eran y le gritara que debía cuidarlos.  
Recorriendo las calles, llego a una especie de club, un lugar enorme. Un lugar al que un niño con su vestimenta, no tenía permitida la entrada. O así sería si alguien vigilara la puerta del lugar.

Normalmente Otabek se caracterizaba por ser un niño tranquilo y obediente, el orgullo de su madre. Pero su desesperación por el estado de su pequeña hermana era tal, que no le importo irrumpir en un lugar donde no era bienvenido. Necesitaba seguir vendiendo. Necesitaba ayuda.  
Al entrar, a pasos apresurados, ignoro con la mirada la recepción del lugar, pensando infantilmente como todo niño que si él no veía a las personas, ellos no lo podrían ver tampoco o de alguna manera eso lo haría pasar mas desapercibido. Tuvo la bendita suerte de que la encargada de ese puesto, fuera la peor trabajadora de todo el lugar, puesto que mascaba chicle mientras ponía toda su concentración en alguna revista de chimentos típica entre tantas mujeres, en vez de realizar su trabajo.

Se escabulló a la primer puerta que encontró, sintiendo que su ropa se volvía más fina y su cuerpo reaccionaba a la nueva temperatura. Si era posible, en ese lugar hacia más frío del que hacia afuera. Vio varios asientos en el enorme lugar, pero a ninguna persona. Suspiro cansado, se había arriesgado por nada.

Bajo la vista y miro sus flores de papel. Bueno, se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería preocupar a su madre, volver seria lo mas sensato.  
No fue hasta que levanto la vista que noto la pista de hielo que se presentaba ante él. Y como si las piezas encajaran, sintió un peso en su espalda que le recordaba lo que la mochila contenía.

Miro alrededor percatándose de que no había nadie, seguramente la pista era abierta las 24 horas, pero no parecía que alguien fuese a ir. Con cuidado se calzo los patines. Caminar desde la banca a la pista fue un verdadero desafío, donde casi logra caerse algunas veces. Tomo aire y entró.

Mierda, se sentía extraño y sus manos estaban heladas. Intento moverse, deslizar una pierna al menos. Se cayó, por supuesto. También la segunda y la tercera. Para la octava vez, logró deslizarse unos centímetros, temblando pero sin caer. Gran logro, pequeño para cualquiera pero para él, llego a significarlo todo.

* * *

Siguió asistiendo a la misma hora en la que sabia que la recepcionista no prestaba atención. Siguió practicando cada semana, todos los días, pensando que nadie lo había visto. No fue hasta el día que logró patinar hacia atrás sin caerse que un aplauso le hizo percatarse que no estaba solo.

\- Para llevar un par de semanas aquí, es un avance increíble- le dijo el extraño.

¿Eso significaba que ese hombre lo había visto entrar y salir todos los días sin pagar y burlando la seguridad del lugar? Inevitablemente avergonzado, Otabek se sonrojo.

\- Oh vamos, no te avergüences ahora! Lo haces genial, no voy a regañarte. Yo he sido quien aprobó tu permiso para que patinaras sin interrupciones, no creas que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta que entrabas y salías a la misma hora- le sonrío divertido - puedes venir cuando quieras, solo necesito tu nombre-

El niño, sorprendido por la repentina amabilidad de un extraño, se presentó.

\- Otabek Altin, señor - le dijo, tendiendole su manito.  
\- Oh eres muy educado para ser tan pequeño! Tus madre debe estar orgullosa de ti - le dijo amablemente- Y no me digas señor, aunque no lo creas no soy tan viejo, puedes decirme Serik- dijo sonriente tendiendole la mano al fin.

Durante la siguiente semana, Serik supervisó los avances de Otabek, puliendo lo que faltaba y ayudándole a progresar.

El pelinegro cada vez asistiría con mas entusiasmo a la pista, diciéndole a su madre que recorría zonas para vender más. Su hermana no mejoraba y hubo muchas veces en las que llegaba tarde a entrenar por estar intentando vender más flores.

Otabek no era un niño de muchas palabras, por lo cual Serik no conocía la razón de sus tardanzas y eso lo angustiaba. Podía ver el potencial del niño, podía ver cuan alto llegaría. Después de mucho meditarlo, decidió hacerle una propuesta. Si bien normalmente los entrenadores eran contratados para tomar alumnos, el hombre sabia que no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como Otabek. El chico tenía talento y sobre todo, perseverancia.  
Lo que si no se esperaba es que el niño usara evasivas para no presentarle a su familia. Se veía que era un pequeño humilde, pero no parecía ser de aquellos que se avergonzara de su propia familia... O tal vez... Le avergonzaba que sus padres supieran que patinaba. Si, eso debía ser. Para su propia buena suerte, él sabía lidiar con niños.

-Otabek, ya es hora de que me comunique con tus padres, no puedo tomar responsabilidad de un niño sin la aprobación de un tutor, te lo he dicho muchas veces ya-

El pequeño kazajo se tensó en su lugar. Ya eran varios días seguidos que el hombre insistía con lo mismo. No era que se avergonzara de su familia, eso jamás. Es solo que... Él jamás le había mentido a su madre. Y le dolía pensar en la posibilidad de decepcionarla.

\- Mis padres no tienen teléfono... Se lo he dicho muchas veces ya- respondió el pelinegro estoico, usando la frase en contra del mayor.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Serik no se rindió y fiel a su estilo, continuó insistiendo.

-Bien, pues que alguno se presente aquí a hablar conmigo, es necesario- dijo sonriente, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucha escapatoria.

Otabek gruño por lo bajo -mi hermana esta enferma... No pueden venir, lo siento- dijo, comenzando a sentirse acorralado.

-Bien... Entonces no hay mas opción que te acompañe a tu hogar a la salida- al ver que el niño iba a reclamar, agregó- si no hablo con tus padres esta noche, tendré que negarte la entrada al lugar... Esto podría meterme en problemas Otabek.

El niño suspiro desanimado. Sabia que este momento llegaría, las cosas buenas en su vida no solían durar demasiado tiempo. Miro a los ojos a Serik, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas en ellos.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por las frías calles, Otabek comenzaba a preguntarse si su respuesta había sido la correcta. Su madre y su hermana debían estar esperándolo en el callejón de la avenida para ver cuanto dinero tenían y si eso alcanzaba para alguna habitacion barata en un hotel. Miro de reojo a Serik, preguntándose si lo dejaría de lado luego de conocer su situación. Temía decepcionarlo. Temía angustiar a su madre. Temía arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

No tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, cuando ambos ya estaba frente al callejón. El mayor lo miro enarcando una ceja, preguntándole con la mirada porque se detenía en ese lugar.

\- Aquí es...- titubeo un poco antes de decirlo - aquí vivo, al menos esta semana-

Su madre tenía la costumbre de cambiar de ubicación cada unos tantos días, para evitar el peligro.

Antes de que el adulto dijera algo, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Otabek, cariño, me he preocupado, ¿donde es...?- la mujer se tenso con la niña en brazos, sin comprender la presencia del extraño. Miro a su hijo de nuevo tratando de descifrar la situación, mas no se le ocurrió nada. Su hijo a pesar de ser muy pequeño, solía actuar como un adulto; por lo cual se le hacia hasta descabellado que revelara su ubicación a alguien en quien no confiaba. La real pregunta era; ¿de dónde conocía su hijo a ese hombre? No supo preparar una pregunta adecuada, cuando el hombre intervino.

-Mucho gusto señora Altin, mi nombre es Serik... Tengo una propuesta para usted- dijo el hombre relajado mientras revolvía los cabellos de su hijo. Y a pesar de ser una mujer con el corazon destrozado, no sintió una amenaza proveniente de ese tal "Amigo" de su niño. - los invito a un café- termino por agregar.

* * *

Ya en el local, se sentaron a tomar algo ante la mirada prejuiciosa de los comensales; muchos susurraban por las pintas de la mujer y las criaturas, pero al pasar los minutos, algunos solo de daban vuelta a mirar de vez en cuando, hasta que nadie le tomo mas importancia.  
Ya sentados y con la comida en frente, la mujer trato de verse lo mas normal posible, aunque ganas de devorarse todo de un bocado, no le faltaba. Aun era una adulta y siempre se comportaba, atributo que su hijo mayor saco de ella. El pelinegro estaba en la misma situación, hacia tanto que no veía tanta comida junta en sus narices, que podría llorar. El hombre no fue directo al grano, por supuesto no quería asustar a la madre de su alumno estrella; así que se dedicó a contarle un poco de su vida a la familia, relajando el ambiente que luego se convirtió en una charla amena entre adultos. Otabek miraba todo relajado, y por primera vez en su vida, se permitió sentirse seguro. Luego de comer lo mas posible, el pelinegro cargo a su hermana y se quedo dormido en la silla, agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Los adultos lo observaron con ternura y así, comenzaron a hablar .

-Sin mas rodeos, mi propuesta, señora Altin- carraspeo el mayor - su hijo tiene talento, y tengo planeado sacarlo a relucir, pero necesito su consentimiento para eso- dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.  
La mujer le miro interrogante, es decir ¿talento? Oh, ella no negaba que su hijo seguramente tuviese algún don o especialidad, pero estaba segura de que él aun no lo había descubierto. O eso creía.

-Disculpe... ¿De que talento esta usted hablando? No dudo que mi niño pueda hacer lo que sea, pero no conozco ningún talento innato suyo...- respondió mirándole interrogante.

\- Bueno, como decir esto... - dijo sobándose la nuca-... Su hijo ha estado asistiendo a la pista de patinaje del centro... - la joven mujer lo observo atónita, es decir, ¿Otabek patinando?, ¿como?, ¿desde cuando? Estaba desorientada, Serik logró darse cuenta y entonces continuo- Lo vi patinar y decidí dejarlo asistir sin nada a cambio, pero... No pude evitar desear convertirme en su entrenador- explicó - normalmente un entrenador es contratado, los niños o adultos toman cursos en esa pista. Aun así, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad cuando lo vi la primera vez, tratando de pararse en el hielo sin ayuda - río nostálgicamente- no tuve el corazón para decirle que no podía estar ahí sin autorización y decidí dejarle el pase libre. Avanzo mucho en una semana y su perseverancia me ha... Conmovido. - agregó, mirándola con un entusiasmado brillo en sus ojos - no le pediré que me responda ahora mismo, pero... Otabek podría entrenar conmigo y cuando esté listo, entrar a competir... Lo convertiré en el representante de Kazajistán antes de que cumpla la mayoría de edad, se lo aseguro.-

La mujer le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, casi sin poder creérselo. Miro a su hijo a su costado, durmiendo mientras abrazaba a la niña con amor y no pudo evitar sentirse una mala madre. Un extraño tuvo que venir a decirle lo maravilloso que era su pequeño, mientras ella solo podía verlo en las noches sin poder ofrecerle ningún futuro. Aun así, trato de alejar los malos pensamientos y centrarse en la propuesta. Otabek era muy pequeño para llevar semejante carga; es decir él seria el sostén de ambas y ella no podía permitir eso. Era su madre, ella debía vela por su bienestar, y no al revés. Comenzó a sembrarse la cabeza de dudas, hasta que escucho a su pequeña toser con dolor, despertando al niño. Y supo que por el momento, no había más nada que esa propuesta. El pelinegro no hubiese llevado a ese hombre a donde estaban, si el patinaje fuese una carga para él; debía considerar la opinión de su hijo.  
El susodicho la miro mientras calmaba a Aruzhan para que no llorara, y se puso nervioso.

-Cariño... ¿Porque no me dijiste que patinabas?- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No quería preocuparte mamá... No me gusta mentirte, lo siento mucho- dijo en voz baja, como si eso minimizara los daños.

Ella rió - La próxima vez debes decirmelo entonces- él la miró y se sonrojo, avergonzado de haberle mentido en vano- entonces... ¿Cuando comienzan las clases? -

Ambos, adulto y niño la miraron asombrados. Serik comenzó a reír de alivio mientras sus ojos brillaban y le prometía que no se arrepentirá, que él se haría cargo de todo y que ya nada iba a faltarles mientras él fuera el entrenador del futuro héroe de Kazajistán, a la vez que la mujer reía suavemente.

El niño, por su parte, aun la miraba asombrado con los ojos brillando. Su pequeña luz se movió en sus brazos y la miro con atención. Lo haría por ella, para que no volviera a enfermar, para que no pasara hambre, para que pueda jugar con niños de su edad y estudiar, para que no viva lo mismo que él tuvo que vivir. La abrazó y recordó a aquel niño nostálgico de ojos miel y rizado cabello rubio, aquel mismo que le había regalado los patines. También lo haría por él. Por regalarle la herramienta para ayudar a su familia, por los sueños de su hermano fallecido, por haberle regalado alas. Fue cuando supo que todo el sufrimiento había valido la pena. Aferro con mas fuerza a su hermana entre sus brazos.

 **Esa fue la primera vez en todos esos meses, que otabek lloro.**

* * *

Primer capitulo, no voy a decir que no estoy nerviosa porque les mentiría jajaja la historia de basa en la vida de Yuri y Otabek, sus infancias y todo lo que pasaron hasta llegar a conocerse, van a haber varios capítulos como este en el cual no van a aparecer ambos, ya que aun no se conocen. Espero que me tengan paciencia y cualquier duda, o consejo, siempre pueden dejar un review ❤️ gracias a los que llegaron hasta el final del capítulo, hasta la actualización del martes

PD: no abandone mi anterior fic SasuHina, para quienes lo leian, solo necesito releerlo porque me desvie y no supe como continuarla, prometo darle un final.


	2. Yuratchka

La primera vez que Yuri había conocido la realidad del mundo en que vivía, fue a sus cortisimos 5 años de vida. Una edad en la que ya había sufrido la suficiente violencia como para no querer volver a sonreír. Sus padres no se querían, ni un poquito. Ningún niño está preparado para saberlo, pero aún así, él cree haber nacido sabiéndolo. Termino de confirmarlo cuando conoció el dolor físico en su rostro después de un golpe que su propio padre le había dado cuando apenas tenía 3 años, ya que luego de ese acto, su madre le grito a diestra y siniestra que era un monstruo por golpear de esa forma a una criatura. Si bien los golpes y las quemaduras con el cigarro recibidas de su progenitor dolían y ardían, el niño se había hecho tan inmune al dolor, que ya no lloraba. Tampoco gritaba. Era normal, se decía. Después de todo, sus primeros recuerdos eran de su padre bebiendo, su padre rompiendo cosas, su padre destruyendo todo a su paso. Inclusive a su madre. Es mi culpa, me porto mal. Es natural, es por mi bien, cada golpe es por mi bien. Todos los padres son así con sus hijos. Pero su madre era un caso diferente.

Papa no lo quería, pero mamá si. Mama lo mimaba y alimentaba. Mama le cantaba canciones para dormir y lo arropaba en la noche. Lo bañaba y le enseñaba cosas. También le peinaba el cabello y se lo trenzaba. No tenía tijeras en la casa por temor a que su padre un día decidiera lastimar al pequeño, así que dejaba su cabello dorado crecer hasta que tuviese el dinero para cortárselo. Mamá quería mucho a yuri, pero mamá no se quería a si misma. Al menos, no lo suficiente. Soportaba golpes, abusos e insultos todos los días de parte del hombre que prometió quererla y cuidarla el resto de su vida.

Se odiaba por eso, por soportarlo. Igualmente, había intentado todo. Dejo a su bebé con la vecina muchas veces para hacer la denuncia correspondiente en la comisaría. Denuncias que no le tomaron por no tener suficientes pruebas de maltrato, claro, porque sus golpes y su bajo peso no significaban nada.

Nadie la escuchaba. Le decían que necesitaba mas pruebas y que ellos necesitaban hacer la investigación correspondiente. No lo soportaba. Su marido no solo era un alcohólico, si no que también la engañaba, la golpeaba, la insultaba y aun peor, hacia lo mismo con su bebe.

Inclusive intentó escapar muchas veces con el niño brazos. Pero el mal nacido de su marido siempre la encontraba, o la descubría antes de siquiera poder salir del edificio. No tenía maldita idea de como lo hacia. Seguramente tenía contactos o tal vez solamente ella era muy torpe a la hora de pasar desapercibida. No lo sabia.

Siquiera tenía permitido comunicarse con sus padres; el maldito la había despojado hasta del teléfono de línea.

Cansada de la situación, decidió que debía tomar medidas desesperadas. Ella amaba a Yuri, era su luz, su vida. Lo único que le quedaba, y así como lo amaba, daría la vida por él.

Quiso dejarle una carta o una nota al menos; pero de inmediato lo descarto, sabiendo que eso hundiría sus planes y su sacrificio seria en vano.

Durmió pegada a su bebé. O mas bien, dejo que él durmiera una ultima vez seguro en sus brazos. Miro su carita de porcelana, sus cabellos dorados en una trenza y sus pestañas largas. Era tan parecido a ella, daba gracias a dios por eso. Canto su canción favorita en voz baja mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Quería quedarse con esa ultima imagen de su niño, quería grabarla a fuego, para jamás olvidarla, para reencarnar en otra forma y volverlo a encontrar, para poder protegerlo desde donde esté.

Estuvo así toda la madrugada, negándose a derramar lagrimas sobre el rostro de su ángel.

En la mañana cuando el sol apenas asomaba, su marido llego a la casa, por supuesto, ebrio. Dejo al niño en la cama durmiendo y beso por ultima vez su cabecita, susurrándole que lo amaba y que la perdonara por lo que iba a ocurrir.

No puso un pie en la cocina que la pesadilla comenzó. Normalmente cuando ese hombre la agredía, ella se defendía o trataba de apartarse de él, mas no esta vez. Se dejo golpear, humillar y hasta lo provoco, diciéndole todo lo que siempre había querido gritarle a la cara. Al menos se quitaría la mierda de la garganta antes de pasar al otro mundo. Ojalá y su voz lo acompañara hasta el último suspiro, atormentándolo en sus sueños. Sin dejarlo dormir en paz. Conforme los golpes pasaban, su cuerpo se sentía más adolorido, veía cada vez más borroso y perdía fuerzas. Dejo de sentir el cuerpo hasta que todo se volvió negro. Lo ultimo que susurro antes de cerrar los ojos, fue el nombre de su hijo.

Yulia Plisetsky fallecio a sus 26 años, amando a su hijo. Temiéndole a su marido. Pero siendo libre ella y liberando así a su pequeño.

Ese hombre no soltó ni una lagrima y yuri tampoco. En esa casa el miedo era mas fuerte que el amor. Y él amaba a su madre, pero le temía mucho a su padre.

Ni siquiera se digno a levantar el cuerpo de su fallecida mujer del piso; la dejo tirada en la habitación como si fuese un adorno mas que complementará la decoración del departamento.

El cuerpo estuvo una semana entera ahí, frío, sin moverse, cada vez se miraba mas sombrío y aterrador: pero eso no evitaba que Yuri intentará despertarla. Trataba de encontrar calor en sus brazos o de hacerla sonreír pero nada funcionaba.

Fue entonces que Yuri teniendo 5 años, entendió que ya nadie lo cuidaría del monstruo que convivía con él en el mismo cuartucho barato. Supo que probablemente ya no comería ni se bañaría. Supo también que él soportaría todos los golpes y que probablemente moriria en no mucho tiempo. Y aún así, no lloro ni una vez. Tal vez era lo mejor. Podía caminar, pero le costaba hablar. A su padre le irritaba escucharlo siquiera respirar, así que las pocas veces que pudo aprender, fue con su madre presente; mas nunca había soltado una palabra coherente en su vida. Ahora que ella ya no estaba, sentía que no tenía sentido seguir viviendo. Ya no le quedaba mas nada.

Eran pensamientos tristes e inhumanos para un niño de esa edad, pero era todo lo que la vida se había empeñado a enseñarle. Conocía mas insultos que palabras bonitas.

Quien diría que un soleado día de abril, la vida le sonreiría al pequeño rubio. Un día en el que llevaba semana sin bañarse y sin comer. Un día más de la semana que pasaba abrazado al cuerpo de su mama, suplicando que despertara o al menos se lo llevara con ella. Un día en el que la puerta de su "hogar" fue derrumbada a patadas.

* * *

No recordaba muy bien esa parte de todas formas. Escucho gritos, golpes y finalmente a su padre siendo apresado. Recordó que lo tomaron en brazos y lo sacaron de ahí. Recordó el pitido de algunas maquinas que jamás había visto y una habitación horriblemente blanca. También que su cuerpo se sintió más fuerte al recibir el alimento y cuidado necesitado. Solo recuerda pequeñas escenas difusas de lo que fue su rescate. Pero lo que si recuerda con lujo de detalles, como si fuese la escena más importante de su vida, es a un hombre corpulento, con alguna canas y la mirada más cálida del universo entero. El señor tenía los párpados inferiores y los bordes de los ojos rojos, como si hubiese llorado, lo sabia porque lo había visto en su madre. Yuri era un niño muy perceptivo e inteligente, su silencio lo había convertido en lo que era.

El supuesto amable hombre se sentó a su lado mirándolo con adoración, como si el fuese alguna clase de tesoro, como si lo quisiera. Al ver la curiosidad en la mirada del pequeño, el hombre habló.

-Pequeño Yuratchka, ¿como te sientes?- dijo amablemente mientras le revolvía con suavidad sus dorados cabellos. El niño solo asintió en respuesta, casi ronroneando por la caricia recibida. Miro los ojos del adulto y por primera vez, noto sus ojos verdes. Ojos brillantes, llenos de seguridad y amor. Los reconoció, como los ojos de su madre. Lo reconoció como un ángel enviado por ella y sintió deseos de llorar. Tomo la mano que reposaba en su cabeza y la coloco en su carita, dándose cuenta de que a pesar que el tacto no era el mismo que el de su progenitora, le daba la misma sensación de paz.

\- Eres un un niño muy valiente Yuratchka, muy fuerte... ¿Sabes quien soy yo?- le dijo con cuidado. El niño no respondió. Se sentía como si supiera la respuesta pero al mismo tiempo no supiera la palabra para definirlo. Al ver la duda, el hombre sonrío.

\- Soy tu abuelo pequeño, yo te cuidare desde ahora y no dejare que nada igual vuelva a pasarte- dijo con un deje de culpa.

El adorable niño abrió los ojos con asombro. Esa era la palabra, era perfecta. La palabra mas hermosa que había escuchado hasta ahora. Tan hermosa, que no se pudo resistir.

-A... Abuelo- dijo con voz quedita, acariciando la mano de quien era su nueva adoración. Como si un rayo lo golpeara, se tiro encima del adulto abrazándole, sin darse cuenta cuando empezó a llorar y a gritar su nueva palabra favorita.

El hombre conmovido sólo atinó a aferrarlo entre sus brazos, diciéndole al oído, lo listo que era y lo mucho que había ansiado tenerlo consigo.

Ese fue el maravilloso día en que Yuri conoció a Nikolai Plisetsky.

* * *

La vecina de la puerta frente a la del cuarto de la familia Plisetsky estaba acostumbrada a que la adorable Yulia le dejara a su hijo casi todos los días un par de horas. Por eso se preocupo al no recibir su visita, al no escuchar los gritos ni los golpes del otro lado. No era una mujer tonta y sabia lo que ocurría en esa habitación, por eso jamás se negaba a cuidar al pequeño Yuri.

Por eso cuando la joven no volvió a tocar su puerta y no escucho gritos y golpes del otro lado, se sintió extraña. Pensó que se había mudado o había logrado escapar; pero ver a su marido llegando borracho y gritándole a alguien adentro, descartó la posibilidad.

Mas cuando sintió un casi imperceptible olor salir de la habitación un momento cuando el hombre entraba a la casa al mismo tiempo que ella salía a hacer las compras. El pánico la invadió y llamó a la policía.

El resto de la historia es obvia y patéticamente triste, ya que cuando habían interrumpido en el edificio, sacaran el cuerpo, arrestaran al asesino y llevaran al niño al hospital, fue que la policía recordó que la mujer que yacia dentro de una bolsa negra, había hecho la denuncia mas de 30 veces y que al final, no hicieron nada por ayudarla.

Las denuncias lograron meter en perpetua al hombre y desenlazarlo completamente del niño, llamando al único familiar directo materno que le quedaba, Nikolai.

No pasaron muchos días para que el niño fuera dado de alta, aún tenía cicatrices, pero nada de que preocuparse. Afuera nevaba. El hombre se encargó de comprarle lo necesario para abrigar a su pequeño nieto, luego se preocuparía en comprar el resto.

Mientras caminaban por las frías calles de Moscú, Yuri se preguntaba muchas cosas. ¿Como sería su nueva casa? ¿Podría comer todo lo que quiera allí? ¿Su abuelo se quedaría para siempre con él? Esperaba que si, ¿su padre lo iría a buscar? Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento. No había nada que le aterrará mas que su padre.

El mayor noto como el niño se tensaba y repaso la situación. Su pobre hija había muerto en manos de ese hombre, dejándole al pequeño a su cuidado. Sabia porque lo había echo, pero eso no hacia que el dolor en su corazón cesara. Perder a un hijo era el dolor mas grande que había experimentado en todos sus años de vida.

Su hija dio la vida por Yuratchka y él no iba a desestimar eso. Pudo haber matado al hombre... Pero sabía que su noble corazón no hubiese podido soportarlo y que no aguantaría la culpa. Así como sabia que si ella cometía el asesinato, sería encarcelada y alejada de Yuri de todas formas, quitándole también las chances de dejarle la custodia a él. De no ser por ese sacrificio, Yuri hubiese muerto en manos de su padre o hubiese terminado en un orfanato. Agradeció a dios que durante esa semana, el maldito no hubiese decidido el mismo final para su nieto.

Extrañaría a Yulia tanto como extrañaba a su fallecida mujer, pero volcaría ese amor en el pequeño. No tenía mucho para ofrecer, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Al llegar a casa, Yuri se sintió seguro. El lugar emanaba el aroma del mayor y se sentía cálido. Recorrió la casa bajo la mirada atenta de su abuelo. Este le explico que en unos días le armaría una habitación para él solo. Eso era lo mas cercano a un palacio que el pequeño había visto en su vida. Pasaron la tarde jugando y riendo, al mismo tiempo que el hombre le enseñaba a hablar con mas fluidez y a leer. Llegada la hora de la cena, el hombre preparo su especialidad; el favorito de su hija. Se preguntaba si Yuri ya había probado el platillo. Se le hacia difícil saberlo, había dejado de tener comunicación con su hija hacia muchos años cuando salió embarazada tan joven y ella escapo con su estupido novio. No quiso dirigir sus pensamientos por ese camino, así que se concentró en la cena.

Una vez servida la mesa, Yuri miro expectante el platillo, sintiendo como el aroma mas delicioso del mundo se colaba por sus fosas nasales, abriéndole el apetito. Su abuelo era increíble.

\- ¿que es abuelo?- dijo, tomando uno con la mano.

\- Se llaman piroshky, son mi especialidad. Espero que te gusten- dijo amablemente, pero al mismo tiempo nervioso. La opinión de un niño siempre era importante, más aún si se trataba de su adoración.

Yuri se atrevió a probarlo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras el brillo inundaba su mirada. Dejo el sabor en su boca antes de tragar, para poner la mas hermosa sonrisa que el mayor había visto - ¿y bien? ¿Te gustan?-

El rubio asintió energéticamente con la cabeza luego de terminarse uno entero en menos de un minuto, mientras tomaba otro con rapidez y se lo llevaba a la boca.

\- Supuse que te gustarían, eran los favoritos de tu madre- dijo sonriendo triste el mayor, mientras recordaba la infancia de su pequeña Yulia.

Yuri asintió despacio ante esa revelación y comenzó a comer mas tranquilo. No fue hasta que su abuelo menciono su nombre, que noto sus mejillas mojadas. Había soltado lagrimas sin siquiera fruncir el ceño, imaginando a su madre pequeña, comiendo en la misma silla que él, siendo feliz. No hizo ningún sonido mientras masticaba y sus lágrimas caían al mismo tiempo. Era como si cayeran voluntariamente, como si su alma sacara el dolor a través de sus ojos.

El mayor lo miro dolido, reprochándose por mencionar a su hija, él no tenía idea de lo que Yuri había visto o vivido todo ese tiempo y tal vez era demasiado pronto para hablar de ella. Se vio contrariado cuando el niño, ya sin lagrimas, tomo su mano y le pregunto- ¿llorar es malo, abuelo? Papa dijo que llorar es malo, que es de niñas-

Sintió su furia crecer hacia ese hombre, pero prefirió enfocarse en responder a esa pregunta - llorar nunca es malo Yuratchka, siempre y cuando sea necesario para liberar el alma-

* * *

Con el paso de los años, Yuri crecía al lado de su abuelo. Nikolai intento llevarlo a varios colegios, pero el rubio se negaba, teniendo miedo a socializar. Contrato tutores para que le enseñaran en casa; en el calor de su hogar su nieto siempre parecía tranquilizarse. Lo llevo a terapeutas infantiles y a todo tipo de lugar, intentando llegar a una solucion. No se había preocupado por eso antes, pero al ver que el chico no quería separarse de él, se alarmó.

Lo llevo a cada lugar que su bolsillo pudiera pagar, sin obtener resultados. Yuratchka había crecido siendo un niño reservado, solo le sonreía a él y solo le hablaba a él.

No hacia mas que realizar excelentemente sus tareas y mirar televisión. Y eso llegaba a quitarle el sueño.

Una tarde, Nikolai salió a hacer las comprar al centro de la ciudad, su nieto por supuesto se ofreció a acompañarlo para serle de ayuda. Entre tienda y tienda, el mayor se cruzo a un viejo amigo y se distrajo hablando con él. Yuri al sentirse extraño en presencia de otras personas, inmediatamente se sintió incomodo y comenzó a pasear la mirada por el lugar. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la pista de hielo al aire libre que abrían todos los años en esas fechas, debido al frío que hacia. Su abuelo siempre le daba una mesada a pesar de que él no gastara el dinero, así que teniendo dinero consigo, se dirigió a la pista, sin que su abuelo lo notara.

Pidió un par de patines y se adentró en la pista, calculando cada paso. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a las personas de alrededor, que esa era la primera vez que el niño tocaba una pista, se le hubiesen reído en la cara. Automáticamente al poner sus pies en ella, el rubio lo sintió natural; como si fuese la extensión de si mismo que había estado buscando todos esos años. Se deslizó con cuidado, sosteniéndose del borde de la baranda que estaba a los costados de la pista y con paciencia comenzó a soltarse. A los pocos minutos, a pesar de que le temblaban un poco las piernas, logró mantenerse de pie.

A metros de ahí, Nikolai hablaba con su colega al que no veía hace muchos años. Cuando quiso presentarle a su nieto, se percató de que este ya no estaba a su lado. No se desespero mucho, sabia que si Yuri se perdía o un extraño se le acercaba, gritaría. Por eso se quedo anonado al verlo en la pista a metros de donde el estaba, patinando como si se hubiese dedicado a practicar durante semanas. Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar al borde de la pista, junto con su colega.

\- Vaya Nikolai, no me dijiste que Yuratchka patinaba- dijo el hombre con calma.

-No... No lo sabia. Yuri jamás toco la pista hasta hoy, después de todo, no sale de casa sin mi por mas que le insista- miro asombrado la naturalidad con la que se comenzaba a desenvolver su nieto, mientras el hombre a su lado se escandalizaba diciéndole que era imposible que fuera la primera vez. Luego de un tira y empuje, el hombre le creyó.

Su amigo de despidió de él luego de hablar un poco sobre su nieto y se retiró, avisándole que le llamaría para reunirse con él y Yuri en otro lugar. Nikolai asintió y continuo prestándole atención a su tesoro. Cuando el turno pagado se termino, el rubio fue a devolver los patines para regresar con su abuelo, sorprendiéndose cuando le encontró esperándolo a la salida con una sonrisa.

-lo siento abuelo, ¿te hice esperar mucho?- dijo avergonzado.

-Para nada Yuratchka, ¿encontraste un pasatiempo?- le pregunto tranquilamente.

\- Creo que si...- dijo Yuri para que una hermosa sonrisa se formara en su rostro, esa que puso la primera vez que probó sus piroshky.

* * *

Siguió asistiendo a la pista una hora por día, con la mesada que había ahorrado, acompañado de su abuelo, por supuesto. Trataba de encontrar nuevas formas de patinar, se caía a veces, pero por ser demasiado bruto, además de que sentía que no le alcanzaba con una sola hora.

La semana siguiente al día que probó la pista por primera vez, Yuri se encontró con la sorpresa de que su abuelo se paso de largo la pista del centro donde siempre patinaba, para llevarlo a la pista cerrada un poco mas alejada de su casa. No era muy concurrida, así que supuso que lo llevo porque era más amplia.

Emocionado de conocer un nuevo lugar, entro casi corriendo, pidió unos patines de su talle y corrió a deslizarse. Su abuelo sonreía sutilmente al ver esa energía que no le había visto tener en esos dos años que cuido de él. No lo quiso interrumpir, así que lo dejo ser.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Yuri recordara que no estaba solo y se acercó al borde a ver a su abuelo. Lo que lo dejo sorprendido, era ver que no estaba solo.

-Yuratchka, quiero presentarte a un amigo, ven, acércate- lo animo su abuelo, quitándole inseguridades. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Nikolai prosiguió a presentarlos- Este hombre de aquí es un antiguo amigo mío de hace muchos años Yuri, su nombre es Yakov Felstman y será tu nuevo entrenador a partir de ahora- termino, mientras el hombre a su lado asentía en direccion al rubio.

Al ver la sonrisa de su abuelo, supo que no era una broma y su sonrisa ilumino la pista.

 **Acto seguido, Yuri se abalanzó sobre su abuelo dandole las gracias mientras, por primera vez, lloraba de felicidad.**

* * *

Llore escribiéndolo, así saben que yo también me odio por hacerle esto a Yurio jajaja pero es necesario para la historia /3 no me odienpor favor que recien es el segundo capitulo, todo va a ser recompensado con mucho amorrr lo juro.

Respondo los comentarios a continuacion

MissGabita: Bueno, estabas ansiosa por leer el pasado de Yuri y te acercaste muchisimo con tus teorias! Jajaja Jamas voy a abandonar esta historia, lo super prometo tengo varios capitulos escritos ya, tardo una semana en publicarlos porque trato de terminar el fic a medida que subo los que ya tengo antes de que la facultad me corte las alas jajaja, me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia y espero que puedas seguirla hasta el final

SKforever'POM: Muchas gracias por valorar mi historia realmente dudo que alcance muchos lectore spor el simple hecho de que la trama es lenta y voy a tratar de ser lo mas especifica posible, ademas de que como ya dijiste, Kazajistan es un pais complicado, me dedique a investigar mucho las costumbres de Rusia tambien, para tener una perspectiva mas realista; espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado y continues la historia hasta el final

Hati-chan: Muchisimas gracias cambie mucho mi forma de escribir y me alegra que te guste

Ana banana: Tarada hacete una cuenta y comenta como la gente JAJAJA gracias hermosaaa, vos me inspiraste principalmente, te amo un millon ah como era eso jajaja no me abandonesss io na ma te tengo a tii, lee este capitulo tambien T-T

En general MUCHAS gracias a quienes comentaron aprecio muchisimo el valor que le dan a la historia, hasta el proximo Martes


	3. Arabesque

Luego de aquella noche en el café, su nuevo entrenador cumplió su promesa. Ayudo a la recuperación de su hermanita y les dio un lugar donde quedarse. Gracias a tener un lugar, su madre volvió a trabajar, esta vez en un lugar de comida rápida. No pagaban mucho, pero era mejor que nada, con el tiempo conseguiría algo mucho mejor, estaba seguro de eso.

Otabek se dedicaba a terminar sus estudios y a entrenar el resto de la tarde; Serik lo apoyaba y le daba sus tiempos para realizar sus tareas, logrando ganarse la confianza del pequeño kazajo en muy poco tiempo. También, procuraba tener tiempo de jugar con su hermana menor.

Pasaron los meses, y junto a ellos, los años. El niño aprendía a buen ritmo, con la perseverancia que cautivo a su entrenador. También era el mejor de su clase en el colegio.

Aun con el tiempo, el kazajo mantuvo su actitud distante y serena con los demás niños que entrenaban con él, y también con sus compañeros de la escuela. Serik se tomaba mas molestias con él por eso, prestaba más atención a sus entrenamientos. También le daba mas horas en la pista.

Otabek se convirtió en el mejor alumno de la clase solo con la meta de ayudar a su familia en mente, clasificando para competencias y ganando en todas ellas.

Sus primeras competencias eran locales y en otras ciudades de su país, eventos pequeños, nada oficial, que le servían para ganar reconocimiento, o también participaba en actos de apertura o de cierre con otros niños de su edad, que no llegaban a su nivel.

También tuvo que comenzar una dieta estricta para acostumbrar su cuerpo y fortalecer sus músculos para evitar lesiones peligrosas. Siguió cada instrucción y orden al pie de la letra, confiando ciegamente en el hombre que llego a arreglar su vida.

Pero por mas que lo daba todo, el mayor siempre esperaba mas de él; si bien su movimientos y sus giros eran buenos para su edad y su tiempo entrenando, Serik le recomendó que comenzara clases de baile. Específicamente de ballet.

 ** _"Dato curioso: Un régimen de entrenamiento típico recomendado para los patinadores de alto nivel incluye:_**

 ** _•Ejercicio aerobico durante al menos 20-30 minutos consecutivos._**

 ** _•Entrenamiento a intervalos de unos 15 a 20 minutos, intercalando periodos de actividad aerobica con intervalos de actividad anaerobica*; este entrenamiento simula las condiciones en un programa de patinaje, y ayuda a disminuir la acumulación de ácido láctico en los musculos y a acelerar el periodo de recuperación tras la actividad de alta intensidad._**

 ** _•Estiramientos y ejercicios de flexibilidad, antes y después de patinar y de otros ejercicios, a ser posible comolementados con sesiones de ballet, yoga o pilates"_**

Al kazajo menor no le hacia mucha gracia el ballet, le discutió varios meses al mayor que no quería saber nada acerca del asunto, que habían otras variables; pero este insistía que el ballet iba a añadirle mas gracia a sus movimientos y le daría mejor control en la secuencia de pasos debido al estricto entrenamiento que requería. No tenía pensado cambiar de opinión hasta que comenzó a ver vídeos de competencia en parejas o en solitario; es decir demonios, él no podía estirarse así ni doblarse de esa manera tan exagerada, y sabia que necesitaba aprender eso y mucho mas para llegar a la cima. Asi que, renegando y negando, termino aceptando, diciéndole a su entrenador que lo intentaría, pero que si no era de su agrado, no insistiera mas. Sabiendo que no podría sacar una mejor respuesta, el mayor acepto.

Debido a que el niño entraba en su primer año como Junior, necesitaba esforzarse en aprender lo más rápido posible. Serik le decía que no se sobre esforzara, que llegara donde quería le tomaría tiempo. Otabek era consciente de ello, y era por eso que se exigía tanto. No era una persona competitiva, pero cada vez que sentía que exageraba, se le venían a la cabeza las imágenes de su hermana enferma y su madre durmiendo en un callejón, llorando cuando creí que el dormía. Y de ninguna manera pensaba volver a eso. A pesar de que su entrenador le decía que no dejaría que nada de eso volviera a ocurrirle, no podía evitar hacer oídos sordos. No pensaba volver a arriesgarse.

En Kazajistán el patinaje artístico no tiene tanta relevancia como el fútbol, que es el deporte favorito del lugar; por lo tanto, la única manera de ser reconocido y poder representar al país, era entrenando duro.

Al cabo de un par de días, cuando Serik llevo a Otabek a su departamento donde su madre lo esperaba e invitó a cenar como todas las noches, fue que le dio una noticia a la familia, que congelo al pequeño patinador en su asiento.

* * *

\- ¡¿San Petersburgo?! - Hiperventilo la señora Altin, casi saltando de la silla. La fémina menor mira a todo sin entender, jugando con su comida. -¡eso ni siquiera queda en este país!- continuó casi haciendo un escándalo.

\- Bueno, no esperaba que te lo tomaras con paz y amor precisamente- rió el entrenador, que ya tenía confianza suficiente con la mujer después de esos años viéndose todos los días- Pero no será por mucho tiempo, solo un par de semanas que dura el curso de verano, es el mejor que hay-

\- Pero... Yo no podré acompañarlo, no puedo dejar mi trabajo tanto tiempo y no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo- dijo preocupada, calmándose y sirviéndole otra porción de comida a su hija que estaba a su lado sentada.

\- Sabes que iré con él de todas formas, no lo perderé de vista, Otabek necesita esas clases- dijo restándole importancia al asunto mientras seguían comiendo.

A todo eso, el pequeño kazajo no había dicho ni una palabra y se quedo mirando el plato de comida sin tocar. Su madre lo noto luego de unos minutos.

\- Otabek, cariño, ¿ocurre algo?- le pregunto arrimándose un poco a la mesa para levantar suavemente la cara de su hijo y mirarlo a los ojos. Se sorprendió al verlos vidriosos.

\- Cariño no tienes que ir si no quieres - dijo ella rápidamente, a lo que Serik agregó- las clases son necesarias, debe por lo menos intentarlo, si no le gusta nos volveremos antes-

\- Aun así, es muy lejos y él es muy pequeño, jamás nos hemos separado tanto tiempo Serik- dijo preocupada mirando al mayor.

\- Lo sé... Pero si quiere llegar a la cima, va a pasar por esto muchas veces... Va a viajar mucho en algún momento, los viajes puede ser de mas de un mes, tiene que acostumbrarse al ritmo... Lamento que tenga que ser tan pronto- dijo con un deje de culpa.

\- Es muy pequeño, puede tomar clases aquí, en su país- discutió ella.

\- No es tan pequeño, ya tiene 13 años y yo estaré con él todo el rato, exageras-

Mientras los mayores discutían sobre quien tenía la razón, Otabek se enfocó en su hermana.

Había crecido mucho, con sus ahora 7 años, era una niña hermosa. Ahora mismo estaba sentada diagonalmente a él, mirando la discusión con sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

Para tener esa edad, también era una niña muy callada, justo igual que él. Ella tenía clases particulares con una señora que también se encargaba de cuidarla cuando su madre trabajaba, aunque era bastante autosuficiente porque estaba acostumbrada de toda la vida a que nadie la cuidara, no porque no quisieran, si no porque no les quedaba de otra. Aun así ella nunca había tenido rencores por eso, lo agradecía, de echo.

Al parecer Aruzhan sintió su mirada, porque de inmediato volteo a verlo para regalarle una sonrisa con una mirada llena de determinación. Tenían un vínculo tan profundo que ella sabia las preguntas que rondaban a su alrededor, como si estuvieran escritas en el aire y solo ella pudiera leerlas; así como él podía leer la respuesta a las mismas a través de sus miradas, sonrisas y otros gestos. No tenían amigos, porque mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, no los necesitaban.

La mirada de el kazajo preguntaba: "¿qué crees que debería hacer?"

Y la respuesta de su hermana era: "Tu lo sabes".

Y en efecto, lo sabia.

\- Iré. Definitivamente iré- dijo ante la mirada aterrada de su madre y la victoria en el rostro de su entrenador, que siempre se salía con la suya. Mientras el hombre lo felicitaba y su madre estaba al borde de las lagrimas preguntándole si estaba seguro, se permitió dudar.

No fue hasta que vio como sonrisa de su hermana se ensanchaba y sus ojos brillaban, que supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Su entrenador había conseguido cupo para poder ingresar al curso, ni bien las inscripciones estuvieron abiertas la página colapso. Si que debía ser bueno ese lugar, Serik tuvo mucha suerte de conseguir uno. Empezaba en una semana y eso le daba sentido a porque la gente estaba tan desesperada por formar parte. Era verano.

 _ **"Dato curioso: la intensidad del entrenamiento y la cantidad de tiempo dedicado a la práctica en la pista de hielo y fuera de ella depende de la época del año, además de la edad, el nivel y objetivos del patinador. La meta es mantener el nivel de máxima forma física durante la temporada de competición, que comprende entre Septiembre y Diciembre para la competición a nivel nacional, y se alarga hasta el final del invierno para los competidores internacionales; el final del invierno y la primavera se dedican al descanso y al aprendizaje de elementos y programas nuevos, mientras que el periodo de entrenamiento y preparación mas intenso es el verano."**_

Debido a eso, el entrenamiento era más estricto y riguroso que durante el resto del año. Era comprensible que la gente se arrancara los pelos por entrar a esos cursos.

Durante esa semana, entreno como todos los días, 4 horas en la mañana y otras 4 más en la tarde, increíblemente, por voluntad propia. Tuvo que dejar de asistir a la escuela ya que a partir de ese momento tendría que viajar mas seguido. Terminaría sus clases mediante profesores particulares y rindiendo los exámenes correspondientes cuando la fecha llegara. No extrañaría a sus compañeros en absoluto, eran demasiado ruidosos para su comodidad.

Aprovechaba su tiempo libre con su hermana ayudándola con las tareas o viendo la televisión con ella.

Para su mala fortuna, su entrenador le prohibió tocar el hielo durante dos días antes de viajar, para que descansara, ya que el entrenamiento que le esperaba era intensivo y de muchas horas. Aún así le recomendó realizar los estiramientos correspondientes, consejo que Otabek siguió sin reprochar.

El problema no era no patinar, si no que su cabeza no lograba estarse quieta. No podía dormir porque llevaba todo el día pensando en ese viaje. Estaba nervioso.

Es decir, no quería sonar como un bebé, pero jamás se había alejado tanto de su familia. Podía ser maduro, pero no dejaba de ser un niño.

Temía que algo pasara en su ausencia o no resistir la distancia y volver corriendo a su casa. También temía no acostumbrarse al idioma, ya que a pesar de que dominaba bien el ruso, no era lo mismo hablarlo en clases que con personas que lo hablaban naturalmente desde la cuna. Una inseguridad comenzó a formarse en su corazón, logrando angustiarlo en demasía.

* * *

La noche anterior al viaje, luego de cenar, Otabek se dispuso a preparar su equipaje en lo que su madre lavaba los platos. Aruzhan estaba sentada a su lado, mirando las cosas que su hermano mayor empacaba.

Notaba sus hombros tensos y su mirada dubitativa.

Cuando el kazajo termino de empacar y se dispuso a cerrar la maleta, la mano de su hermana lo detuvo antes de que moviera el cierre.

Volteo a mirarla, para ver como ella le extendía un collar dorado, este tenía un dije con forma de cabeza de osito verde. Él sonrió y lo tomo, para mirarlo con más ó el día en que lo obtuvieron.

 _Fue la primera vez que la familia pisaba un centro comercial. Su entrenador los había alojado en su departamento de lujo (porque si, Serik además de ser un galán, tenía mucho dinero y por eso no escatimó en gastos a la hora de entrenar al pequeño kazajo), y también había decidido que necesitaban por lo menos tres mudas de ropa cada uno para empezar su nueva vida, claro que dijo eso para no alarmar a la mujer, ya que planeaba darles más que eso._

 _Nunca había pisado un lugar tan limpio y lujoso en su vida y se sentía pequeño allí. Recorrieron varias tiendas, tratando de seleccionar algo decente pero no muy caro, cosa que el mayor repetía que no era problema._

 _Aruzhan estaba en brazos del entrenador, ya habían llevado a la pequeña a una revisión y a pesar de tomar sus medicamentos correspondientes, aun se sentía un poco mal y tendía a llorar por la mínima molestia. En ese momento que la niña se puso a llorar por quinta vez en la ultima hora y media, el mayor ya no sabia como calmarla. La madre de los niños había entrado al probador de una tienda, confiando con su hijo mayor para vigilar a los otros dos._

 _Serik no tenía hijos y no sabia como calmar a la pequeña, así que miro desesperadamente al niño que tenía al lado, suplicando por ayuda con los ojos. Lejos de de enojarse, Otabek sonrió un poco, causándole gracia que un adulto no pudiera con una bebe tan pequeña. Le extendió los brazos para cargarla y una vez así, salieron los tres de la tienda._

 _Antes de que el mayor tuviera oportunidad de preguntar, el niño ya estaba frente a una máquina expendedora. Pero esta, no daba dulces a cambio de monedas, si no una bola de plástico con algún juguete dentro. Entendiendo el mensaje, quiso poner una moneda en la maquina, siendo detenido por el pelinegro. Este saco una moneda de su propio bolsillo, la puso en la máquina, giro el pestillo y la bola salió._

 _Al abrirla, tenía un collar dentro con la cara de un osito verde. Al verlo, la pequeña automáticamente dejo de llorar y lo tomo con sus manos, evaluándolo. Nunca pudieron quitárselo de encima desde ese entonces. Ese fue el primer regalo que Otabek pudo hacerle a su hermana._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, pasando su mano por el dije verde, notando como se había desgastado con los años. Seguramente el dije de plástico era de ese color por la baja calidad, pero eso no evito que el verde se volviera su color favorito.

Miro a su hermana y ella asintió con una sonrisa para luego darle un apretado y largo abrazo. En su idioma eso significaba que iba a extrañarlo mucho, y que cada vez que se sintiera solo, mirara el collar para recordar que lo esperaban en casa. Devolvió el abrazo con mas fuerza aun, luchando por no llorar.

Desde el marco de la puerta, su madre miraba todo con una sonrisa.

* * *

La despedida fue larga y emocionalmente cansadora para el kazajo, que ni bien se sentó en el avión, se quedo profundamente dormido.

Despertó cuando ya habían llegado, después de todo solo estaba a 4 horas de viaje en avión.

Al salir del aeropuerto se dirigieron directamente al hotel a ordenar las cosas y a organizar bien la agenda. Para su lamento, no tocaría la pista hasta volver a su pais, cosa que lo tenía bastante angustiado. Serik quería que enfocará todo su rendimiento en el ballet y definitivamente haría su mejor esfuerzo.

No quiso hacer turismo ni salir a comer. Miro televisión todo el día además de hacer sus respectivas elongaciones. El mayor ya estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento así que simplemente se dedicó a relajarse en el spa del hotel el resto del día, avisándole al niño que si necesitaba algo, lo llamara al celular que siempre cargaba encima. El día paso sin complicaciones, después de cenar, ambos fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, luego del desayuno, emprendieron al lugar por el cual fueron hasta Rusia. Había más niñas que niños y todos mayores que él, o al menos, eran más altos. Serik lo había anotado en el grupo donde había más niños de su edad.

Y así sin más, comenzaron. Les hicieron elongar apropiadamente y ponerse en posición en la barra para comenzar la clase.

Comenzó con plies en primera posición. Segunda. Tercera. Cuarta. Quinta.

Cuando lo habían repetido las veces suficientes, la profesora puso la música y cuando ella aplaudía, cambiaban de posición.

Así continuo la clase, con nombres que Otabek jamás había escuchado, ya que encima estaban en francés, no sabia absolutamente nada de ballet.

Después de escuchar infinidad de veces la palabra plié, piqué y relevé y no sabia que demonios mas, la profesora se acercó a él, para saber que ocurría que no podía seguir la secuencia de pasos básica al ritmo de los demás. Descubriendo así que su entrenador, brillante como él solo, lo había anotado en clases avanzadas con unos niños que hacían ballet desde que tenían pañales.

Fue así como lo trasladaron a la clase de novatos del otro salón.

* * *

El grupo de inexpertos en el que estaba Otabek ahora... No era inexperto. Si había algunos niños que no podían seguir el ritmo al igual que él, pero eran menores por dos años y tenía más sentido. Él tenía 13 y no lograba mantener una posición por más de dos segundos sin perder el equilibrio. La rapidez y concentración que requería el ballet, sumada la música, le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Agradeció a los cielos estar en el fondo del salón esa vez, así nadie veía como hacia el ridículo.

Así fue la siguiente semana y la que le siguió a esa. Practicaba en el hotel cuando volvía de las clases, se esforzó al máximo para tratar al menos llegar al nivel inicial. Tenía una elongacion básica, aun así más que la de un niño promedio, pero no la suficiente. La clase de novatos la dirigía el mismo Yakov Felstman, el mejor entrenador de Rusia. Tenía entendido por las dos compañeras que susurraban adelante de él, que el entrenador daba la clase de novatos por un alumno especial que estaba únicamente a su cargo. Eso le generó una chispa de curiosidad, pero no la suficiente como para preguntarles. Además estando al final de la barra, no lograba ver quienes estaban adelante, ni tampoco le importaba.

Hasta que llego el maldito y a la vez, bendito día en el que llego mas temprano. La posición en la barra dependía siempre del horario de llegada, y él acostumbraba a llegar un par de minutos tarde para no tener que ir adelante. Ese día su entrenador le comento que no podría quedarse a ver la clase porque tenía una reunión de urgencia no muy lejos de ahí; dejando a Otabek en la academia mas temprano que de costumbre, mientras le prometía que lo iría a buscar a la salida y que se quedar ahí esperándolo.

Una vez que Serik se fue, pensó hasta en esconderse en el baño con tal de no ir adelante. Yakov lo intimidaba y no se sentía seguro de sus movimientos: pero también sabia que él no era ningún cobarde y que una clase adelante no lo mataria. Bien, se vistió y se posicionó en la parte delantera de la barra izquierda y espero a que llegaran los demás. Diez minutos después, ya casi todos estaban en la sala y la clase estaba próxima a comenzar.

Al ser una persona introvertida, ni siquiera se gasto en echar una ojeada a los demás alumnos. Cuando Yakov llegó, todos tomaron posiciones y comenzaron. Al llevar semana y media entrenando inclusive fuera de la clase, logró hacer las posiciones básicas y seguir el ritmo lo suficiente para que no le corrigieran la postura. El problema comenzó cuando comenzaron a variar los pasos y agregaron posiciones nuevas que nunca había echo antes.

Pudo sostenerse unos segundos con algunas y lo corregían, el brazo más elevado, la pierna mas alta. Demonios, era como el infierno, el arabesque era la posición del infierno. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y

miró hacia atrás como el 85% de la clase no lograba sostenerse al igual que él. Era normal, era la primer clase que realizaban esa posición que a pesar de ser básica y parecer fácil, requería concentración, más aún cuando debías intentar soltarte de la barra y sostenerte por ti mismo.

Creyó conocer el odio a la vez numero 23 que intentaba hacerlo y parecía ser la primera. Hasta que por puro instinto, miro hacia la barra contigua a la suya.

Juró escuchar como los ángeles cantaban y las campanas sonaban alrededor de su cabeza, mientras miraba la figura que se erguía con gracia a su costado.

Era una niña rubia, blanca como la nieve, haciendo un tercer arabesque como si fuese lanzar una carcajada luego de un buen chiste. Lo hacia como si hubiese nacido sabiendo, teniendo un don. Tenía una elongacion envidiable y una postura perfecta.

Y no solo eso, podía jurar y reafirmar que ese niña tenía los mas hermosos ojos que había visto en su corta vida; inclusive se atrevía a decir que hasta mas hermosos que los ojos brillantes de su pequeña hermana.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso mirándole, se sintieron como segundos y horas al mismo tiempo, y tan ensimismado estaba, que le llamaron la atención para que continúe enfocado en la clase. Así se pasaron las horas, mirando a la niña prodigio de vez en cuando, hasta que la clase finalizó y tuvo que volver al hotel.

Las siguientes clases se encargó de llegar mas temprano que cualquiera, para seguir admirando los movimientos de aquel niño. Si, era un niño. Dios lo libre por confundirlo con una niña, pero es que joder, parecía una el primer día que lo vio, o tal vez estaba agotado y no se fijo bien; pero viéndolo ahora, se notaba a kilómetros que era un varón. Lo cual lo hacia más alucinante a sus ojos, las niñas solían tener mas flexibilidad y elongacion que los niños, pero ese rubio era la excepción a toda regla.

 **Tenía la delicadeza de un ángel, pero la mirada de un soldado.**

* * *

Cuando la semana se cumplió, volvió a Almaty con regalos para su pequeña familia, comió la comida de su madre y contó un poco como fue su estadía allí.

Cuando termino de acomodar las cosas de la maleta, encontró el collar que su hermana le había dado, aquel que llevo encima todo ese tiempo. Lo miro con ternura, fijándose en el osito; pensando que el color en los ojos de ese niño brillaban mucho mas que ese pedazo de plástico. Finalmente, encontró otra razón por la cual amar el color verde.

Y no. Definitivamente, se quedaría con las clases de yoga. El ballet y su estupido arabesque podían irse al caño.

* * *

 **Tercer capítulo ❤️ no se si aclare antes, pero los capítulos van a ir alternando. Por ejemplo, hoy trata de Otabek y el próximo será de Yurio y así, hasta que ambos se conozcan y todo se junte❤️ Agradezco a quienes le dan una oportunidad a este fic y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ❤️**

 **MissGabita: Yo tambien muero por el encuentro entre ambos en este capitulo podemos ver el momento en que Otabek lo ve por primera vez, pero falta mucho para que se hagan amigos aun pero prometo que cuando el momento llegue, sera hermoso me alegra que te guste el fic**


	4. Teddy

Yuri comenzó a entrenar con Yakov luego de que su abuelo los presentara. El entrenador era un amigo de su adorado abuelo, un amigo que le debía muchos favores.

Favores pequeños, pero que todos juntos convertían a Nikolai Plisetsky en el mejor amigo de Feltsman. Cuando vio al rubio en el hielo, casi le da un paro en el corazón al escuchar que era la primera vez que se ponía unos patines en su vida, claro que al principio no le creyó, pero el mayor no era de hacer bromas y tuvo que confiar en él.

Decidió que ya era hora de pagar la amabilidad de su viejo colega, entrenando a su nieto. Completamente gratis, hasta que consiguiera quien lo auspiciara cuando lo convierta en un campeón. Claro, él siempre apuntaba alto. Jamás arriesgaría su título de mejor entrenador del mundo por alguien sin talento. Y ese niño, efectivamente nació para patinar.

No acostumbraba a entrenar niños tan pequeños. Yuratchka tenía 7 años; y él había entrenado a Nikiforov, pero no de tan chico. Pero ya que, tenía entendido que los niños eran extrovertidos y con mucha energía, justo como eran la mayoría de sus estudiantes, así que asumió que no habrían problemas.

Gran error.

No necesito ni hora de clases para darse cuenta de que el rubio no podía vivir sin su abuelo pegado. Parecía un conejo bebe perdido, asustado y temblando por el mínimo ruido. Y si, increíblemente tuvo que llamar a su abuelo, porque no sabia lo que ocurria.

Cuando Nikolai llegó, Yuri se paro con exagerada rapidez y se abalanzó a su abuelo, temblando como si hubiese visto una masacre. El hombre lo aferro en sus brazos y suspiro cansado, ofreciéndole una disculpa con la mirada al entrenador, al mismo tiempo que calmaba a su nieto.

Cuando el rubio se tranquilizo, comenzó a patinar bajo la guía de Yakov. Ahora se parecía más al niño que vio patinar el otro día. Le dio una rutina básica de ejercicios para que practicara en lo que él observaba.

Claro que el niño casi no necesitaba hacerlo, pero necesitaba distraerlo para hablar con Nikolai de lo ocurrido.

\- Sabes que no puedo entrenarlo así, ¿verdad?-

\- Lo sé, déjame hablarlo con él mas tarde- suspiro, cansado de no saber lidiar con ciertas situaciones que cada vez se volvían mas complicadas. -ni siquiera puedo dejarlo con los tutores a solas en casa, que se pone igual de nervioso, inclusive se puso agresivo una vez, no hace mucho-

Recordó aquel día, nunca lo había visto tan alterado.

 _"Yuratchka, llegare mas tarde hoy a casa, he pedido un par de horas extras en el trabajo, asi que no podré llegar a tiempo para tu clase, cuando tu tutor llegue, le abres la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?- el rubio lo miro casi suplicándole con la mirada, que no lo abandonara._

 _Eso hacia que el corazón del mayor doliera, su nieto jamás había podido superar el trauma que vivió hace dos años; pero aún así, no podía seguir pegado a el como una garrapata, y fue por eso que pidió las horas extras. Tal vez al estar en el hogar, con un tutor que conocía hace un año era un buen comienzo._

 _Se agachó frente a él y le revolvió los cabellos, sonriéndole cálidamente. El niño optó por bajar la mirada, tratando de entender lo que su abuelo quería. Era un niño súper valiente, siempre se lo decía, pero no se sentía como tal. Le tenía miedo hasta a su propia sombra, y de no ser porque el día que conoció a su abuelo vio que tenía los mismos ojos que su madre, también le temería a él._

 _Mientras vivió con sus padres había aprendido a no tener miedo ni a sentirse triste, porque no valía la pena. Si se hubiese dejado dominar por el miedo, ya estaría muerto. Y eso antes no le importaba, pero ahora lo estremecía; encontró tanto apoyo y amor en su abuelo, que se convirtió en una cosa blanda y llena de sentimientos; si el mayor no estaba a su lado, se sentía tan desprotegido como cuando su madre murio, solo que esta vez tenía esperanza y eso le hacía temer a la muerte._

 _En resumen, si su abuelo no estaba allí, sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento._

 _Cuando el mayor se fue, sintió un peso en el corazón, avisándole que tal vez hacer esto tan de repente no era buena idea. Negó para eliminar esos pensamientos. Yuratchka ya tenía 7 años y tenía que aprender que no podía estar con él todo el tiempo, tal vez así, podía terminar enviándolo a una escuela donde socialice con más niños de su edad y tenga amigos. Lo hacia por su bien._

 _Su jornada laboral fue tranquila, hasta que las horas extra se hicieron presentes. No pasaron 15 minutos, que le avisaron que tenía una llamada en línea. Y no necesito atender para saber de quien se trataba._

 _Llego lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa, rogando a todos los dioses que todo estuviera bien._

 _Cuando llego, pudo ver al tutor en la puerta, con el sudor bajándole de la frente, temblando de nervios. No le pregunto que paso, porque nada había pasado. Es decir, el pobre hombre no tenía la culpa. Ingreso para encontrar los cuadernos esparcidos por casi todo el salón junto con los demás útiles. La silla estaba echada para atrás y el silencio sepulcral era roto por susurros desesperados que venían de la cocina. Al asomarse se le rompió el corazón y se le cayo en un sonido seco al piso._

 _Yuri estaba en la esquina de la cocina, apoyado contra la pared con las piernas junto a su pecho mientras sostenía un cuchillo casi sin filo en una de sus manos y con la otra se agarraba el pecho. Temblaba y sudaba, pero no lloraba, si no que miraba un punto fijo, y con la respiración agitada soltaba susurros indescifrables._

 _A medida que se acercaba con precaución, esos susurros se transformaban en algún "no quiero morir" y alguna otra frase que no lograba comprender. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, le habló._

 _-Yuratchka- no hubo respuesta- Yuratchka, mírame, anda- susurro mientras acercaba su mano lentamente. Cuando el menor lo miro de golpe, asustado, vio que no lo había reconocido en los primeros segundos. Pudo ver el miedo y al mismo tiempo la rabia en sus ojos, y quiso tener el poder para eliminar esos oscuros sentimientos que atormentaban al pequeño. Al parecer los tenía, porque al ver de quien se trataba, la mirada del niño se iluminó y de inmediato soltó el cuchillo, abalanzándose sobre el mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente. Lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lo trataba de tranquilizar con palabras. Debido a las emociones el rubio cayo dormido en unos minutos._

 _Lo acostó en la cama y se disculpó con el tutor, alegando que entendía si no quería volver a enseñarle a su nieto después de esa escena, cosa que el hombre agradeció enormemente, prometiéndole que le conseguiría un reemplazo._

 _Ese día mientras recogía el desastre que había dejado Yuri en la sala, se prometió a si mismo hacer hasta lo imposible por borrar ese miedo en la mirada de su nieto."_

Yakov no daba crédito a lo que el mayor le había contado, no tuvo que preguntar porque el menor tenía ese problema cuando su amigo agregó.

\- No quise decírtelo antes para no alterarte, pero mi querida Yulia ya no esta con nosotros- se tomo un momento para encontrar la forma de hablar del tema sin tener ganas de ir a la carcel a deformar a golpes a ese maldito- el imbecil con el que escapó termino con su vida hace dos años y Yuri presenció todo eso. Convivió con el cuerpo de mi hija en la misma habitación una semana hasta que la vecina notificó la situación.- dijo apretando los puños hasta volverlos blancos- Yuratchka nunca pudo superar eso, no importa a cuantos terapeutas lo he mandado o cuantas veces intente hablar con él, no puedo ayudarlo y esto... Se me esta llendo de las manos- finalizó.

El entrenador lo miro anonado. No era un hombre cuyas expresiones fueran fáciles de ver, pero no pudo contener la sorpresa y la tristeza mezcladas en su rostro. Él había querido mucho a Yulia, siendo como un segundo padre para ella. Cuando escapo con el desgraciado, el cual nunca le había caído bien, le dolió no volver a tener contacto con ella, ya que no había dejado rastros. Enterarse ahora que estaba muerta, había tocado una fibra sensible en él que creía perdida cuando se divorció de su mujer.

Respiro hondo, conteniendo las lagrimas de rabia y tristeza que la noticia le había causado y con un nudo en la garganta, dio sus condolencias.

Nikolai solo asintió a eso, sintiéndose acompañado por un igual por primera vez en dos años. Se hubiese permitido llorar si su nieto no hubiese estado ahí.

Aun así creo...- comenzó el entrenador- ...que tal vez Yuri no necesite hablar en absoluto. Solo míralo.- dijo, haciendo que la vista de Nikolai viajará a su nieto. Y tenía parte de la razón, porque lo veía relajado y libre, comunicando sus miedos en silencio, librándose de ellos como si no tuviesen semejante peso en su vida. Pero aun así, sabia que algún día todo lo que vivía en él, saldría a flote. Y esperaba estar a su lado el día que eso pasara.

\- Hablare con él está tarde. Tendré que encontrar la manera de despegarlo de mi, antes de que se haga aun mas complicado- así fue como dio finalizada la charla.

* * *

Otra vez lo mismo, su abuelo tratando de alejarlo de él. ¿Acaso no entendía que no necesitaba a nadie mas para sobrevivir? Nunca se había enojado con él, pero comenzaba a alterarlo no entender porque el mayor no lo quería cerca.

\- Pero abuelo, yo no quiero ir si no estás ahí conmigo- discutió.

-Yuri - suspiro cansado el mayor- necesitas este entrenamiento, te gusta patinar ¿no es así?- vio como el niño de inmediato asentía- entonces iras y te comportaras, no mas dependencia-

Aun no lo convencía, se cruzo de brazos para demostrar que no estaba de acuerdo con esa estupida decisión. Al ver esto, Nikolai saco su haz bajo la manga.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, tu querías ayudarme ¿verdad? Yo te dije que no puedes trabajar porque eres muy pequeño- eso hizo que Yuri lo mirara alzando una ceja, incitándolo a continuar- si tu asistes a tu entrenamiento con Yakov, podrías convertirte en un campeón nacional Yuratchka, eso significaría que ganarías tu propio dinero y así me ayudarías- al niño se le iluminaron los ojitos mientras deshacía su posición de brazos y comenzaba a sonreír- entonces ¿que me dices? Prometo recibirte con piroshki por cada logro- eso pareció un detonante ya que el rubio asintió con fuerza y abrazo a su abuelo- ese es mi Yuratchka, hazme sentir orgulloso-

* * *

"Hazme sentir orgulloso" esa frase se repetía en su cabeza como un antídoto para su corazón. Eso haría, lo daría todo por su abuelo, entrenaría hasta que sus pies de lastimaran, hasta que la ultima gota de sudor abandone su cuerpo. Nada podía detenerlo, solo su miedo colosal a las personas, eso si.

Cuando su abuelo lo dejo en la pista y se fue, sintió su cuerpo frío y tenso y quiso correr tras él. Pero se contuvo, tenía que calmarse, él era fuerte y podría pasar unas horas solo. Solo con ese hombre que no conocía. Santos demonios salidos del infierno, tenía miedo y quería irse, o en su defecto romper algo.

Lejos de gritarle o enojarse con él por estar sentado en una banca con los patines puestos, el hombre se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, de pie. Decidió encontrar una forma de acercarse a el niño sin que este le revoleara un patin por la cabeza.

\- ¿Entraras a la pista o te quedaras ahí sentado de nuevo?- no obtuvo respuesta, como suponía. Así que intento algo mas.

\- Sabes- dijo sentándose lentamente en la misma banca pero con una distancia prudente- yo conocí a tu madre-

Eso bastó para captar la atención del menor que lo miro esperanzado.

\- Ella era como una hija para mi, se podría decir que era un sobrina, se parecía mucho a ti. Nunca patino sobre hielo, pero le gustaba mucho el ballet, ¿tu abuelo te contó eso?- negó con la cabeza. Su abuelo jamás hablaba de su madre desde aquel día que probó sus piroshki.

Así pasaron las horas, del mayor contándole anécdotas de su adorada madre, ganándose de a poco cierta confianza. Ahora no lo sentía un desconocido del todo. Ahora sentía como si su madre quisiera ayudarlo y le mandara ángeles. Primero su abuelo y ahora, Yakov. Aunque claro, su abuelo era prioridad.

Después de que el mayor logro hacer que Yuri hablara con monosílabos un par de veces, se sintió satisfecho para mandarlo a la pista.

El camino del tigre de hielo había comenzado.

* * *

Había pasado tiempo, 3 años exactamente. Su entrenamiento con Yakov era riguroso y también tomaba clases de ballet bajo la tutoría del mismo, con otra profesora. Es decir, Yakov estaba presente en todas sus clases ya que el rubio, a pesar de los años, se negaba a socializar. No necesitaba mas que a su abuelo. Y a su entrenador... Las veces que no se sacaban de quicio el uno al otro.

Al mayor lo enojaba que el ruso no escuchara sus indicaciones, y a Yuri le molestaba que le dieran ordenes si no venían de su abuelo. Le perdió el miedo a Yakov al relacionarse con él hablando de su propia madre. Igualmente ya no pensaba en ella, ni la volvió a mencionar; ya que conforme pasaban los meses, sus buenos recuerdos parecían estar bloqueados y solo la recordaba muerta. No se acordaba de sus ojos ni su voz, de nada que valiera la pena recordar. Prefirio hacer como si nunca la hubiese conocido, pero rindiéndole un pequeño homenaje inconsciente a la hora de bailar.

Su entrenador noto eso pero prefirió callarse. Solo dios sabia los recuerdos que el niño guardaba y él no quería meterse en terreno peligroso que alejara a Yuri de sus metas, así que lo dejo ser.

Yuratchka entrenaba en la noche, con la pista para él solo y no tenía descanso por temporadas, se negaba rotundamente a descansar. En las mañanas comenzó a tener sus clases particulares y en la tarde hacia sus tareas y se relajaba un poco.

En resumen, nada había cambiado lo suficiente en esos tres años; seguía sin hablar con nadie mas que los dos mayores y se negaba a estar en grupo si no era necesario. Hasta el momento no hubo necesidad de integrarlo. Claro, hasta que Yakov decidió que era hora de que Yuri aprendiera a soportar las multitudes. Lo maldijo mil veces en su cabeza. Maldito viejo calvo y gordo.

Lo obligó a meterse en las clases de ballet del curso de verano, en el de novatos para ser más exactos.

\- No me meteras en ese estupido curso de verano- gruño el menor.

\- ¡Yuratchka cuida el vocabulario hacia tus mayores! ¡Te meteras en ese curso quieras o no!-

\- ¡¿Y eso por qué?!- gritó enojado.

-¡Pues porque yo lo digo, obedece a tu entrenador crío insolente!-

Esas discusiones eran el pan de cada día, generándole estrés al pobre hombre que ya no sabia como hablar con el tornado ruso que tenía como pupilo. Al demonio, que Nikolai se hiciera cargo de eso. Si bien con los años Yuri ya no temblaba al verlo, seguía sin conseguir que acatará ciertas ordenes. Sin embargo, si su abuelo le pedía que caminara descalzo sobre carbón caliente, con una boina rosa en la cabeza, lo hacia sin discutir. Pequeña sabandija sin remedio, estimaba mucho a Yuri, pero tenía la vena del cuello tan hinchada que desistió de seguir discutiendo.

Al día siguiente, se disculpó y acepto el curso a regañadientes. Río internamente al saberse salido con la suya y agradecía que Nikolai hablara con el niño.

Cuando la hora de tomar el curso llego, Yuri se paro adelante de todo, importándole muy poco si alguien quería estar en su lugar. Que se jodieran, si alguien se le acercaba le daría una patada. O temblaría. Tal vez ambas. Cuando la sala se comenzó a llenar, trato de hacer oídos sordos a los murmullos. Era imposible, llegaba a no comprender porque le costaba tanto soportar al resto. Sintió el escalofrío en su columna vertebral y quiso salir corriendo.

Cosa que pensaba hacer antes de que Yakov se le acercara y le tendiera una pequeña caja. Lo miro interrogante, mas el hombre no dijo ni una palabra y fue a tomar posición para comenzar la clase.

Con la duda inundando sus ojos, abrió la cajita y encontró tapones para los oídos. Oh si, la hermosa salvación. Con ellos no tenía que escuchar los murmullos y podía fingir que nadie estaba allí.

Se los coloco, lo suficiente para no escuchar los murmullos y escuchar la canción o las indicaciones firmes y fuertes de Yakov.

El mayor gritaba cada orden, por dentro creía que lo hacia por él, para que lo escuchara a través de los tapones. Agradeció internamente y también río un poco, sabiendo que los demás niños seguro se estaban por hacer en los pantalones por los gritos de su entrenador.

Las posiciones le salían casi por instinto y con una gracia envidiable, también se quedaba mas tiempo que los demás bailando, para no cruzarlos por los pasillos a la salida.

Mientras ejecutaba los pasos y cambiaba de posiciones, tenía la mente enfocada en sus metas. Si se intentaba concentrar demasiado en los pasos que ejecutaba, se terminaba equivocando; Yuri no era una persona que pudiese hacer las cosas por automatismo, necesitaba siempre pensar más allá. Por ejemplo, en la sonrisa orgullosa de su abuelo y el plato de piroshki que le esperaría en casa si terminaba el curso a la perfección.

Así transcurrió el mes, sintiendo una pequeña victoria en su interior, no solo por haber mejorado, si no por poder estar en la misma habitación con otras personas sin salir corriendo. Se anotó dos puntos mentales y se alegró pensando lo orgulloso que su abuelo estaría de él.

* * *

Al pasar el curso, obtuvo sus prometidos piroshki y la sonrisa orgullosa de Nikolai. Estaba tan feliz que podría llorar. Más aún cuando su abuelo le tendió una bolsa con un moño de regalo.

\- Es para mi nieto, por eso estuve haciendo las horas extras en el trabajo; espero que te guste- dijo conciliador su abuelo al ver que el joven ruso se sentía mal sabiendo que su abuelo había sacrificado su tiempo para poder regalarle algo. Sin querer deprimirse por eso, abrió la bolsa, sacando un peluche de tigre similar al tamaño de su almohada y una remera negra con el estampado del mismo felino en ella. Sus ojos brillaron ante el descubrimiento del mejor estampado que había visto jamás.

-¿Te gusta? Me recordó a mi fuerte y valiente Yuratchka- dijo sonriente, viendo como al rubio le brillaban los ojitos.

Oh dios, ese hombre era tan dulce que no pudo evitar llorar y abrazarlo con una sonrisa. Sin dudas, trabajaría duro para poder darle a su abuelo la comodidad que tanto quería regalarle, para que no volviera a trabajar nunca mas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, lució su remera orgulloso en su entrenamiento. Ese día era el ultimo en el que tendría la pista para él solo, ya que Yakov quería seguir intentando incluirlo en mas grupos.

El primer día en la nueva clase, no se quito los tapones no de maldito chiste, los días siguientes fueron igual. Se sentía sofocado y perseguido todo el tiempo y su desempeño era deficiente. Mas sabia que con el tiempo, podría hacerle frente a lo que se propusiera. Mientras tuviese su plato de comida en casa, el amor de su abuelo y un peluche de tigre para abrazar, todo en su vida estaría bien.

* * *

 **Se que tenia que actualizar ayer, de hecho lo hice pero en wattpad. No es que desestime a mis lectores de esta plantaforma, es solo que yo escribo el fic desde el celular; es decir, desde la aplicacion de wattpad. Para subirlos a esta cuenta tengo que entrar a mi computadora, copiar y pegar todo en word y recien subirlo aqui. Se que no es excusa, pero me fue imposible conectarme ayer. Gracias a quienes leen el fic y espero que les haya gustado!**

 **MissGabita: Beka es adorable estoy segura de que su hermana esta relacionada con el tema de los osos, para mi que ella lo ve como su protector y adorable hermano mayor y lo asemeja a un osito bello con respecto a lo del lemon; no estoy segura. No soy buena escribiendo lemon y no quiero manchar la historia con eso, lo que quiero mostrar es algo mas profundo, mas sentimental, mas como una historia de superacion de dos personas que tienen una vida dificil y que a pesar de eso siguen adelante. Si, es un romance, pero no se si llegara a un lemon. Me fijare en el transcurso que vaya tomando la historia, tal vez hasta yo misma me sorprenda del rumbo que tome! Gracias por leer linda!**

 **Blacksoulstar95: Jajaja que adorable yo llore escribiendo el capitulo de Yuri, me odie un poquito a decir verdad jajaja pero la idea era generar en los lectores una necesidad de protegerle, necesidad que planeo que Otabek tambien tenga me alegra mucho que te guste como avanza, despues de todo la idea principal es mostrar el desarrollo de los personajes, con paciencia, dejando que la trama tome forma lamento tardar en subir el capitulo, no estaba en mis planes desaparecer de mi casa justo ayer, espero que sepas entender! Y gracias por leer mis fics sasuhina jajaja agradezco mucho tu apoyo!**


	5. Voyage

Luego del curso en Rusia, Otabek al fin pudo volver a pisar la pista. Le comunicó a su entrenador que no le gustaba en absoluto el ballet y que no tenía pensado ni en chiste volver a bailar algo parecido. El mayor le discutió un poco, perdiendo la batalla, ya que el menor antes había pactado con él, que si tomaba el curso y no le gustaba, lo dejaría en paz.

Serik sabia que Otabek se había tomado el curso en serio, ya que él estuvo en la mayoría de las clases con los demás padres que iban a ver a sus hijos.

Ese recuerdo le hizo removerse un poco en el lugar; si bien era normal que un entrenador se encariñara con sus alumnos, así como cualquier persona se encariña con otra, lo que el sentía por el pequeño kazajo iba más allá de una relación alumno/entrenador.

Normalmente los entrenadores veían a sus alumnos en las pistas y ya. Luego iban con ellos a las competencias y compartían el hotel, y mantenían una buena relación, por supuesto.

Pero él se había dado cuenta hacia unos meses ya, que pasaba mas tiempo con Otabek y en la residencia Altin, que en su propio departamento. Se acostumbro a cenar allí, a recoger a Aruzhan del colegio cuando su madre trabajaba y a ayudar a ambos niños con sus tareas.

Además de que mas de una vez, fue de sorpresa a la salida del trabajo de Anara para recogerla, junto a sus hijos por supuesto.

Por cierto, Anara, madre de Otabek, le parecía más hermosa que de costumbre y siempre se sentía a gusto con ella.

No quería indagar mucho en el tema, pero no podía evitarlo cada vez que volvía a su lujoso departamento y lo sentía frio.

Un carraspeo lo saco de sus pensamientos, se dio media vuelta para ver al niño que lo miraba con aburrimiento desde la banca donde estaba sentado.

\- ¿Um? ¿Que ocurre?-

-... Dijiste que tenias noticias para mi- dijo con tono neutro el niño, sin entender como ese hombre podía ser tan despistado a veces.

-¡oh si! Lo siento- río apenado mientras se acariciaba la nuca- bien, em veamos- dijo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas- resulta que encontré más entrenamientos para ti. Y tranquilo, no es ballet- dijo divertido al ver la cara de advertencia que el pelinegro había puesto.

\- ¿A donde tendré que ir esta vez?- dijo, haciéndose la idea de que a partir de esos momentos, ya no estaría tanto en su casa como le hubiese gustado.

-Bueno, ese es el tema... Es en América, Estados Unidos para ser más exactos-

-¿Estados... Unidos...? ¿Mi madre ya lo sabe?- dijo, tratando de no soñar sorprendido, pero sin lograrlo del todo.

\- Bueno, Emm... No, claro que no- suspiro desanimado.

\- ¿Que esperas para decírselo entonces? Se dará cuenta eventualmente- y él tenía razón, su madre seguramente tenía un sexto sentido para descubrir cuando alguien ocultaba algo.

\- Pensaba decírselo hoy, en la cena, ya sabes... Contigo ahí-

-¿Tanto le temes? Que yo esté presente, no evitará una cacerola en tu cabeza- le dijo, levantando una ceja al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia la pista.

-Lo sé, lo se, pero al menos me da una sensación de seguridad saber que alguien puede detenerla antes de que me mate de verdad-

-¿... Y quien dijo que yo la detendría?- dijo mientras volvía a entrar a la pista.

\- Si... ¡Oye, vamos no seas así! ¡Mi bello rostro esta en juego! - le grito desde donde estaba, viendo como Otabek sonreía con burla mientras patinaba. Dios lo protegiera.

* * *

-¡¿ESTADOS UNIDOS?!- oh si, era la reacción que esperaba de ella, la misma que tuvo cuando le comunicó que su hijo iba a estar un mes en Rusia.

-oh vamos Anara, no es tan lejos- trato de tranquilizarla. Sin éxito, por supuesto.

-¡¿No es tan lejos?! ¡Es en la otra punta del planeta!- Hiperventiló la señora Altin, acercando inconscientemente su mano al cuchillo que estaba en la mesa.

Serik trago duro ante la visión, mirando a la niña sentada a su lado por ayuda. Entendiendo el mensaje, la niña hablo.

\- Mamá, no creo que importe que tan lejos sea, eso no quita que no estará en casa por un tiempo. Además... Estados Unidos debe ser... Un sueño- dijo con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

\- Si, bueno... ¡Pero no puedes tomar desiciones sin avisarme nada Serik!- dijo tratando de ocultar la emoción que le logró transmitir su hija. Anara amaba América.

\- Ya, ya. De todas formas no es el lugar el que me preocupa- dijo este tornándose serio un momento- no será solo un mes esta vez... serán dos años. Pero antes de que repliquen, quería saber si ustedes también quieren acompañarnos- finalizó, como si eso solucionara y minimizará la noticia que acababa de dar.

-¿irnos a América? No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes, tengo un trabajo aquí y Aruzhan tiene escuela. No hablamos ingles siquiera- dijo, mirándolo como si se le hubiese safado un tornillo.

\- Tiene que ir de una forma u otra. Es importante para su carrera... Allí es donde comenzará a escalar alto y no puede darse el lujo de perder esa oportunidad; además, será en un año. Durante este tiempo tomará cursos de inglés a diario y rendirá sus exámenes escolares. Tendrá que empezar de cero allí. Se que es muy abrupto, pero habíamos hablado de esto cuando tome a Otabek como mi alumno y tu estuviste de acuerdo- dijo, mirándola seriamente. Tomo su mano por arriba de la mesa y la acaricio, intentando que ese acto lograra calmar las emociones amontonadas que comenzaban a aglomerarse en su rostro. Él mas que nadie sabia cuando sufría Anara, y cuanto había tenido que luchar en el pasado, y lo lastimaba tener que alejar a su hijo de ella. Pero no había lugar a opciones; en Kazajistán no se le daba mucho lugar a los patinadores artísticos, casi que no clasificaban para competir. El entrenamiento que se llevaría a cabo en Estados Unidos era muy importante y no podía dejarlo pasar. La vio asentir en silencio, con lagrimas en sus ojos que trataba de ocultar.

Otabek rompió el nostálgico silencio- hablaremos todos los días mama, estaré bien- dijo tratando de calmarla. No importaba cuanto viajará ni cuanto tiempo los separaran, él siempre volvería a casa.

* * *

El año paso volando, como quien intenta atrapar el aire con las manos. Despedirse de su madre y su hermana había sido duro y no había conseguido que dejaran de llorar. Él era el hombre de la familia, quien debía cuidar de ellas y no soltó ni una sola lágrima. El viaje en avión se le hizo pesado, miro películas de baja calidad, leyó libros en inglés para no perder práctica y durmió un par de horas antes de llegar.

Estados Unidos era todo lo que había visto en películas. Era hermoso, como su hermana le había dicho. Se anotó mentalmente que cuando creciera y tuviera el dinero, la llevaría de vacaciones a Disney.

Asistió a la escuela esa vez, o al menos lo intento. Le tomo tres meses abandonar al escuela y volver a tener tutores. Los niños en ese lugar se burlaban de su acento y sinceramente tenía la madurez mental para que eso le importara un rábano, pero era incomodo y no tenía tiempo para estupideces. Los tutores le iban mejor; ocupaban menos tiempo, le enseñaban bien e iban al punto. No necesitaba mas que eso.

También tuvo algunos problemas con su grupo de patinaje por la misma razón, pero con el tiempo dejaron de molestarlo. Sin embargo, no entabló una amistad con ninguno y se limitaba a responder o a hablar cuando era necesario.

Antes no le hubiera importado, pero sinceramente, se sentía solo. Ni Serik ni las video llamadas con su familia lograban llenar ese hueco en el pecho que con el paso del tiempo se hacía más grande y dolía mas.

Al medio año de vivir allí, colapso. Simplemente era mucha carga. Antes lo hubiese podido sobrellevar, pero mierda, extrañaba mucho su país. Extrañaba hablar su idioma con su acento, extrañaba las comidas de su madre y los abrazos de su hermana. Pero sabia que no debía rendirse, debía ser fuerte por ellas.

Esa noche rompió en llanto en la soledad de su habitación. Recordó el amuleto de la suerte que su hermana le había regalado hace tiempo y se quedo contemplándolo, la cadena dorada cada vez más opaca y el plástico verde de mala calidad. La cara del osito que por partes ya no tenía forma. Se preguntaba si todo lo que hacia valía la pena. Su madre ya tenía trabajo y su hermana estudiaba, era todo lo que él había aspirado de niño. A su cabeza vino también la imagen de su entrenador, o como él lo llamaba en su cabeza, "papá". Nunca se lo diría, era vergonzoso. Había echo tanto por su familia que sentía que le faltaría el respeto si se rendía ahora. Pero necesitaba mas motivación, no necesitaba mas razones para hacer algo. Necesitaba mas fuerza.

Y como un flash, vinieron a su cabeza esos ojos. Verdes, brillantes y poderosos, llenos de una fuerza de voluntad inhumanas. Aquel niño del campamento al que asistió hace año y medio. Nunca supo su nombre ni su edad, tampoco si era ruso, aunque sus rasgos lo delataban bastante. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo, si había llegado a lograr algún avance. Seguro que si, ponía toda su fe en ello, el chico era brillante. Se dio en cuenta entonces de que se arrepentía de no haberle hablado. Y que si se esforzaba, tal vez algún día llegaría a competir con él. Había algo en ese chico que lo había atraído como una polilla a la luz, tal vez su talento, o su belleza. Porque era un niño bonito y hasta una cucaracha se quedaría embelesada. Pero seguramente, fue la fuerza que esos ojos transmitían. Al ser un niño callado y observador, podía ver cosas más allá que el resto de las personas y en estos momentos, se enorgullecía de ello. Ese niño rubio seguramente sería una maravillosa persona. Sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido con lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, una tenue sonrisa en el rostro y un par de ojos verdes como ultima proyección en su mente.

* * *

En el año y medio que vivió en Estados Unidos, aprendió muchas cosas, perfecciono saltos y comenzó a ser reconocido por su país poco a poco.

Las video llamadas con su familia por momentos no podía ser realizada debido a que las clases de Aruzhan tenían nuevo horario y Otabek cada vez entrenaba mas horas, además de tener que estudiar. No le faltaba mucho para terminar sus estudios y estaba muy feliz con ello. A pesar de dedicarse al patinaje, tenía pensado entrar en la universidad en algún momento de su vida, así que quería tener sus estudios impecables y al día. Las becas no se fabrican del aire después de todo.

Su madre no perdía oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo extrañaba y lo muy orgullosa que estaba de su hijo. Nunca faltaban las lagrimas que lograban lastimar el corazón del kazajo. Más aún sabiendo, que dentro de un mes no volvería a su país como pensó. Si no que sería trasladado a Canadá por su buen rendimiento, dándole chances de competir en Worlds el año entrante. Eso era un gran paso para sus metas y debía hacer el sacrificio. Con 15 años, seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre, a excepción de que encontró un particular gusto por la música y por las motocicletas. Ni bien tuviera 18, se compraría una.

Ni Serik ni su madre estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero de todas formas se lo permitieron; el pelinegro no era de pedir cosas para si mismo, así que no pudieron decirle que no.

Pasaba el día mirando vídeos de patinaje o de sus mismos entrenamientos, para ver que mas tenía que pulir, se preocupaba especialmente por su secuencia de pasos. Sus saltos estaban bien, pero los practicaba lo mas posible; era muy estricto con su entrenamiento.

Ese día había decidido despegarse de YouTube un momento y mirar alguna película, no tenía más que hacer. Su mente lo traiciono y termino en un canal deportivo en el cual pasaban una competencia de patinaje artístico junior en Rusia. Se regaño por dentro, la idea era relajar su mente, no eso. Puso cara de resignado, Otabek ¿Por que eres asi?

Miro un par de presentaciones, notando que cada patinador tenía la experiencia acorde a su edad. Nada que lo impresionara demasiado.

Hasta que en la pantalla de la televisión, aparecío él.

Con cabello rubio, con un corte distinto por supuesto. La piel blanca, sus ojos parecian ser verdes. Levaba un pañuelo blanco al cuello, camisa blanca y un chaleco azul con bordados celestes a los costados y la parte inferior era completamente negra. Parecia un principe, como el de los cuentos que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeño. Comenzo su rutina con una canción clasica, la cual hubiese podido identificar si no hubiese estado tan absorto en los movimientos del niño. Se movia con la gracia de un ángel, como si hubiese practicado la rutina durante toda su vida sin descanso. Venia un triple salchow, seguramente lo clavaria...

¡Un cuadruple salchow!

Se inclino hacia adelante sorprendido, acercando su rostro a la pantalla. Increible. Diria que es imposible, pero acababa de verlo. La audiencia estallo en gritos y aplausos. Al finalizar la rutina, la camara enfoco mas de cerca su rostro.

Santa virgen.

Era él.

Miro el nombre en el marcador. Yuri Plisetsky. Al fin sabia su nombre, despues de todos esos años preguntandose que habia sido del niño que le dio la fuerza para soportar la lejania de su familia. Podria haber pasado desapercibido para el kazajo, inclusive con el salto que habia dado. Pero Otabek jamas podria comparar ni encontrar unos ojos semejantes a esos. Y se lo repetiria hasta el fin de sus dias.

Vio la puntuacion. Por supuesto, el niño gano. Lo vio en el Kiss & Cry con su entrenador; pero cuando las camaras lo siguieron mientras preparaban las medallas, pudo notar que no habia rastros de algun familiar. Se pregunto, por primera vez. ¿Estaba tan solo como él? No le sorprenderia. La vida de un patinador se resumia en entrenamiento y viajes por doquier. Si no, preguntenle a él. Al terminar la ceremonia de premiacion, apago la television. Tenia una nueva razon para luchar.

Llegare al podio contigo, Plisetsky.

* * *

No hay mucho mas que decir de su estadía en Estados Unidos. Niños crueles (al menos los que conocio), adultos amables, idioma facil, comida pesada y lindo clima. Sinceramente no le importaba mucho, no le daba mucho valor a los lugares donde no tenia recuerdos que atesorar. Y alli no tenia ninguno.

Llego el turno de Canadá. La decisión fue algo repentina debido a que habian contactado a su entrenador, dandole una oportunidad a Otabek, ya que habia logrado destacar en competencias en el pais en el cual habia estado. ¿El tiempo? Dos años. Otros dos malditos años lejos de su familia. Siquiera habia podido pasar las fiestas con ellas, su entrenador quiso otorgarle un permiso, pero no cancelaban los entrenamientos por epocas festivas y faltar no era opcion a menos que sea de suma emergencia. Y él era fuerte, no podia estropearlo todo por una fecha festiva.

Bien, dos años mas, su entrenador lo prometio. No mas viajes luego de Canadá.

Tampoco hay mucho que decir de ese lugar. Tal vez que no muchos se acercaron a hablarle, estaban muy enfocados en superarse como para notar que habia un chico nuevo. Pero claro, siempre esta la excepcion.

-¡Hey, tu! No te he visto por aqui antes, ¿eres nuevo?-

Pues... no me habias visto por aqui antes, claro que soy nuevo, lo estas diciendo tu mismo. No lo dijo en voz alta, por supuesto, Otabek podia parecer una persona con constante mal humor por la cara que llevaba, pero era sumamente timido; claro que lo ocultaba bajo una mascara de "todo me importa una mierda". Lamentablemente en Estados Unidos tuvo que aprender a defenderse a si mismo por las constantes burlas que su acento generaba entre la mayoria de los niños. Si se mostraba debil, lo molestaban. Si se mostraba a la defensiva, lo molestaban y se reian de el. Si se mostraba estoico, lo molestaban, pero no tanto. Ademas preferia mantener su dignidad intacta, no le gustaba rebajarse ante idiotas.

Volteo tranquilamente, como era usual en él. Se topo con un chico moreno, cabello negro y ojos azules. Sonreia confiado y su mirada transmitía lo mismo. Mirandolo bien, era de ese tipo de personas que aparecen en las peliculas estadounidenses; el tipico capitan del equipo de futbol americano o de basquet; que esta rodeado de porristas y gente popular por doquier. Parecia ser el tipo de persona que todo el mundo queria ser, que idolatraban, que admiraban. No quiso ser grosero y dejarse llevar por las apariencias, asi que asintio, dandole su atencion.

-¡Bien! ¿Como te llamas?- le pregunto con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Otabek Altin- le dijo extendiendo su mano. El chico le respondio el saludo; acto seguido se separo bruscamente poniendo ambos brazos estirados a su costado. -Soy Jean-Jaques Leroy, mas conocido como el rey de la pista, ¡It's JJ Style!-finalizo dramaticamente, moviendo sus brazos y formando dos "J" con sus dedos, mientras sonreia con su sonrisa de comercial y le guiñaba un ojo.- ¡Soy el rey de aqui!- si tio, ya me lo habias dicho.- Esfuerzate mucho, competire representando a Canada y traere el oro a mi pais- le guiño el ojo una vez mas y se fue como si nada hubiese pasado.

Vale, se que habia dicho que no lo juzgaria por la apariencia. Pero no se habia equivocado, su primera impresion fue que era un completo idiota y engreido. No tendria problema en responder cuando le hablara o lo que sea, pero preferia pasar desapercibido. Le daba igual, mientras no interfiriera en sus progresos personales.

* * *

El tiempo parecia pasar cada vez mas lento para el pobre kazajo, que no solo tenia que soportar la distancia, si no tambien a JJ. Intentaba no dejarse llevar por su personalidad estoica,pero es que demonios, el tio era muy pesado. Presumia de su novia como si fuese un trofeo; cosa que en cierto sentido era (no por verla como un objeto), si no en el sentido de que esa mujer parecia valer mas que cualquier otra. No era que le gustara, ni nada por el estilo; pero se notaba a leguas cuanto amaba al canadiense. Lo miraba con tanta devoción que llego a sentir envidia de JJ. Tenia a su familia cerca, demasiado, es decir sus entrenadores eran sus mismos padres, por toda la mierda. Estaba en su pais, tambien sus pequeños hermanos lo visitaban en la pista. No tenia problemas de autoestima, lograba con perfeccion sus programas y tenia una novia que lo amaba mas alla de lo posible.

Tenia mas de lo que el kazajo podia pedir y eso le daba ganas de irse y dejarlo todo. Daria lo que sea por volver a ver a su madre, la cual habia conseguido un mejor empleo como cocinera en un restaurante de alta gama. Tambien le gustaria llevar a la pista a su hermana y enseñarle lo que sabia hacer, aconsejarla cuando se sintiera sola o acompañarla al colegio. Tener pareja no era una prioridad para él, pero se preguntaba que se sentiria tener con quien compartir tu vida, tus logros y tus sueños. Se preguntaba todos los dias, que se sentiria tener amigos por los cuales darlo todo. Se preguntaba mucho en su cabeza, pero de su boca no salia nada. El dolor y vacio en su pecho ya eran algo que lo tenia sin cuidado, despues de todo, llevaba años asi y lo relacionaba a lo de siempre, la distancia. Seguro cuando volviera a casa, todo se solucionaria.

* * *

Se consideraba un hombre tranquilo en todos los aspectos, era muy dificil hacerlo enojar, al punto que se preguntaba cuando seria el dia que alguien lograria romper su paciencia.

Bueno, al fin una de sus existenciales preguntas tendria respuesta. Ese dia llego un poco tarde al entrenamiento por pasar tiempo de mas en la ducha que otras veces, se sentia extraño. Sentia tension y algo de nervios. No supo la razon hasta que llego al lugar donde entrenaba.

Esos lugares tenian una zona de descanso tambien, donde habia sillas, mesas y una television. Increiblemente a pesar del horario, todos estaban expectantes a lo que pasaban en pantalla, especialmente el canadiense que lo ponia de mal humor. Miro hacia el aparato y entendio la razon.

"Yuri Plisetsky, el ruso que esta dando que hablar. Se instruye bajo la tutela de Yakov Feltsman, el mejor entrenador de Rusia" Al mismo tiempo se podia observar videos de un Yuri de casi 14 años, deslizandose, haciendo saltos o mirando su telefono mientras Feltsman trataba de llamar su atencion. "Al cumplir sus quince años entrara en la categoria senior, llegando asi a competir contra su compañero Ruso, Viktor Nikiforov." Acto seguido pasaron imagenes de ambos rusos hablando o saliendo del lugar de entrenamiento. "Hay rumores de que..." no pudo seguir escuchando, cuando JJ tuvo que abrir la boca.

-Pero que interesante...- sonrio divertido- con esos movimientos parece una linda gatita... nada que el grandioso JJ no pueda domar- dijo, sonriendo con esa arrogancia pedante que lo caracterizaba, sumandole una mirada asquerosamente... coqueta. Sintio como el pecho le ardia y la garganta le quemaba. No supo porque demonios reacciono ante eso, pero le dirigio una mirada cargada de odio al canadiense, el cual no tardo en percibir el aura oscura del kazajo. -¡Oh! Otabek, amigo, ¿He tocado alguna fibra sensible por ahi?-

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, que ya lo habia tomado del cuello y pegado a la pared, haciendo que el resto de los patinadores soltara exclamaciones y otros se pusieran en guardia para prevenir una pelea- No me provoques, Leroy. No se cual sea tu problema... pero no te acerques a Plisetsky... o me conoceras verdaderamente enojado-

Sin decir mas, se retiro de la sala y se dispuso a calentar para entrar a la pista, dejando a un canadiense confundido con una sonrisa en el rostro... oh si, se quedaria con el hada rusa, de eso no tenia dudas.

No supo de donde salio el impulso ni la ira que no paraba de bailar en su pecho. Pero de algo si estaba seguro. Aplastaria a JJ y le haria tragarse sus palabras.

* * *

 **Al fin Martes tenía muchas ganas de subir este capítulo, porque a partir de este y el capítulo que sigue, se viene lo bueno ❤️ en esta parte vemos que aparece JJ y que no va a ser un personaje muy querido, quiero saber opiniones, teorías, lo que tengan en mente, todo me ayuda a saber si voy por buen camino. Desde ya mil gracias a todas las que comentan, votan, etc, TODO me sirve y me ayuda un montón. Nos leemos el Martes que viene**


	6. Scissors

Yuri se caracterizaba por ser un niño jodidamente arisco y orgulloso. Con toda justificacion, por supuesto. Por eso jamas admitiria que cuando conocio a Nikiforov, sintio dolor. No supo porque. O tal vez si, pero admitirlo doleria mas.

Sabia de ese tipo, el campeón de Rusia, el dios de la pista, inalcanzable para todo el mundo. Claro que habia oido y leido sobre él; en Rusia se tomaba muy en serio el patinaje artistico sobre hielo, asi que el ruso mayor era por demas famoso. Le dolia, porque Viktor era todo lo que él siempre habia querido ser. Exitoso, perfecto, carismatico, confiado y alto. Sobre todo alto. Maldita sea.

Era entrenado por su mismo entrenador, pero no lo conocio en persona hasta el dia que clavo su primer cuadruple salchow. Le hacia gracia recordar los gritos de Yakov y como Viktor lo defendia. Lo admiraba, pero no pensaba decirselo y actuo como si fuese un igual, no como un niño o un estupido fan. El peliplateado dijo que apostaría todo su dinero en él, logrando elevar internamente su confianza, algo que siempre le gustaba.

 _"-Idiota, ¡Ya te dije que no puedes hacer cuadruples porque aun estas creciendo!- Grito el mayor, rojo hasta la coronilla._

 _El rubio tenia cara de aburrimiento, mientras esperaba su puntaje y tomaba agua, como si no tuviese a un hombre gritandole al lado._

 _-¡Si no me haras caso, dejalo!- le siguio discutiendo. Aunque a este paso, parecia que hablaba solo. El niño dejo el vaso en la mesa y tomo un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz, haciendo que su entrenador se pusiera mas rojo de lo que estaba por su indiferencia. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de gritarle algo mas, una melodiosa risa se escucho junto a un lento aplauso._

 _-Oh Yakov, deberias elogiarlo mas-_

 _Eso llamo la atencion del niño, que se volteo para ver al extraño._

 _-¡Tu no te metas!- Le grito el entrenador, maldiciendo a todos los dioses por juntar a sus mas rebeldes estudiantes en un solo lugar._

 _-A mi tambien solia regañarme por hacer eso- Dijo mientras ignoraba al otro y apoyaba sus brazos a la barandilla que estaba enfrente suyo- Ganaras el mundial junior sin los cuadruples; apostaria mi dinero, puedes ganar la competencia junior- finalizo con una sonrisa indescifrable. Lejos de avergonzarse o sentirse halagado, Yuri tomo ventaja de esas palabras. Se puso de pie para enfrentar al mayor._

 _-Si gano sin cuadruples, me haras un programa coreografiado por ti-_

 _El peliplata sonrio entusiasmado ante lo dicho por el rubio, alargando su mano hacia él._

 _-De acuerdo, ven a verme cuando ganes la competencia junior, tendras el mejor debut posible como senior- dicho esto, juntaron sus manos para cerrar el trato."_

Si. Asi conocio personalmente a Viktor y la realidad era que no lo veia muy seguido, ya que él aun era junior; el peliplata entrenaba en otros horarios con el resto de los patinadores de categoria senior.

No paso mucho tiempo para convertirse en el nuevo blanco de la prensa luego de esa competencia. No solo por su programa, si no porque fue visto hablando con el peliplata, cosa que para el mundo era... Como decirlo... Emocionante, tal vez.

A menudo las llamadas llegaban a Yakov, preguntando por él, y su abuelo no podía creerlo. Le tenía mucha fe y sabia que era fuerte pero no pensó que se haría famoso y menos, en tan poco tiempo.

A todo esto, Yuri no era muy receptivo con la prensa ni con la gente que se le acercaba. Lo que lo motivo a acercarse a Viktor fue el sentido de competencia, algo que lograba adormecer sus miedos. Así que nada había cambiado demasiado en su forma de ser con la gente, y pensó que así se quedaría. Hasta que su abuelo decidió que tenía que intentarlo una vez mas. Lo anoto en la maldita escuela. Otra vez.

Yakov le discutió diciéndole que no tenía tiempo para eso, que los tutores hacían un trabajo más eficiente, pero Nikolai insistía que el menor necesitaba juntarse con mas gente de su edad. Harto de repetir el tema por años, el rubio accedió. Tal vez esta vez funcionara.

Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

\- Hey, niñita, ¿por qué no das un par de vueltitas?- se burlo uno de los tantos abusadores en los pasillos, antes de empujarlo y dejarlo en el piso tirado.

Era el pan de cada día, se burlaban de él por su cabello, sus ojos, su cara y su cuerpo. Por patinar y bailar, también. Le decían niñita, princesa, hada. Intento no prestar atención al principio; pero los golpes no son fáciles de ignorar.

Había forjado un carácter fuerte y una actitud dominante durante esos años, pero con el paso de un par de semanas, eso desapareció de su cabeza. Parecía un autómata, hablaba cuando le decían y no se defendía de nada de lo que dijeran de él.

Los programas de televisión tampoco ayudaban, mencionándolo cada dos por tres y hablando de su persona como si no hubiese nada mas interesante que hacer.

Pensó que todo eso que su padre decía de él empezaba a tener sentido. Recordaba vagamente algunas cosas y ni una era buena.

 _"No se parece a mi, ese niño no tiene nada mío."_

 _"Esa cosa no es mía maldita sea, no pienso alimentar a un bastardo"_

 _"¿Porque le trenzas el cabello? Parece una jodida niña"_

 _"No quiero que me vean con ese fenómeno"_

 _"Por todo lo malditamente sagrado Yulia, deja de consentirlo, lo conviertes en un maricon, ya suficiente tiene con parecerse a ti"_

 _"No seré el padre de un crío con cara de niña"_

 _"Los hombres no lloran, quita esa maldita cara de gato mojado y crece de una vez"_

 _"Te quitare la cara de niña a golpes"_

Y eran las que mas recordaba. Sinceramente, últimamente no podía pensar en otra cosa. Las palabras de su padre pesaban como una carga de ladrillos en su espalda y los chicos de la escuela no hacían mas que tirar sal a la herida. No era su culpa ser así. Escuchar esa mierda cuando tienes 13 años, sin nadie que te defienda, es un martirio.

A todo esto, Nikolai estaba preocupado. El poco avance que su nieto había tenido, quedo hecho pedazos luego de un par de semanas de colegiatura. No lograba sacarle una sola palabra, ni un buenos días ni un por favor. Ni siquiera una maldicion. No quería comer y dormía la mayoría del día cuando no estaba entrenando.

Decir "entrenando" parece ser un desperdicio en esta ocasión, porque no pasaba de deslizarse suavemente por el hielo, como si sacara a su alma a caminar un rato para guardarla de nuevo. Cuando Yakov le pedía que realizará saltos, lo ignoraba. Y cuando intentaba hacer uno, caía con fuerza al piso (al principio), con los días las caídas parecían hasta a propósito, como si no tuviese fuerza para sostenerse por si mismo.

En otros momentos, Yakov hubiese adorado el silencio de Yuri, que sea obediente y tranquilo. Pero la realidad era que lo prefería malhablado y gruñón, rebelde y libre. Cansado de no poder ayudarlo, saco su último haz bajo la manga. Viktor.

* * *

Se extraño cuando su entrenador le pidió que asistiera a la pista fuera de horario. No era que le desagradara, claro que no. Pero tenía entendido que tenía prohibido pisar la pista a esa hora. Cuando llego tuvo que guardarse su alegre saludo al ver la mirada preocupada de Yakov, que antes de que el peliplata comenzará a curiosear, le resumió la situación.

\- Yuri esta raro. Habla con él- bueno... Digamos que lo resumió demasiado.

-¿eh? ¿Yo? ¡Pero si acabo de llegar!, explícame mas- dijo confundido el ruso.

Suspiro para alcanzar la paciencia que no tenía- hace un par de meses lo enviaron a la escuela de nuevo y sus ánimos llegaron al centro de la tierra porque no quiere comer ni hablar. No clava los saltos. No practica los pasos. Ni insulta y no patalea. Ya me canse de intentar ayudarlo, hazlo tu- dijo con el porte serio de siempre.

\- Vale pero... Yakov... ¿No se supone que si un niño no insulta es algo bueno?-

-En este caso no, deja de perder el tiempo y háblale, anda-

Viktor suspiro, acostumbrado a la seriedad del ruso mayor. Miro hacia las bancas donde yurio estaba sentado y se acercó sin hacer ruido. El rubio miraba la pista, pero no parecía estar haciéndolo realmente. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero él no. Tratando de no romper bruscamente la atmósfera con su voz, el peliplata prefirió hacerse ver. Cuando cruzo el campo de visión del menor, se sentó a su lado.

Antes que nada, se tomo un momento para pensar que podía averiguar con la información que el mayor le dio y sobre todo, porque había recurrido a él. Hasta donde tenía entendido, era un patinador, no un terapeuta infantil.

Así que decidió ver mas allá. A ver, colegio... Falta de apetito... Falta de carácter... No clavar los saltos. Ya, listo. O le costaba seguir el ritmo escolar o sus compañeros le molestaban. Y solo basto con mirarlo para saberlo; porque un chico al que le va mal con sus calificaciones no tiene la mirada ausente y... Y moretones en las muñecas. Puso una mueca que se debatía entre el dolor y el enojo, entendiendo porque Yakov lo llamo especialmente a él.

\- Deberías tapar mejor esas marcas, tu familia las vera y se preocupara- soltó, esperando cualquier reacción.

El rubio simplemente las tapo mejor y siguió mirando el hielo. Tenía la capucha puesta y los hombros caídos. Deplorable. El chico que conoció hace un año le hubiese dicho que se metiera en sus asuntos y no molestara. No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

\- Sabes, cuando yo tenía tu edad, tuve algunas parecidas a esas. Unos niños del barrio donde vivía antes solían molestarme por mi cabello. Lo tenía por debajo de los hombros y encima era gris. Solo imagínalo- río tristemente. El rubio no necesitaba imaginarlo, lo vivía todos los días. Su cabeza formuló una pregunta, y a pesar de no haberse autorizado a si mismo para hablar, su voz salió de todas formas expulsada de su garganta.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?- dijo en voz baja, casi tanto que pensó que el peliplata no lo había escuchado.

\- Intente ignorarlo, claro. Mas no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo, soporte lo que estuvo dentro de mis limites. Un día simplemente me canse y los enfrente. Tuve que mudarme, por supuesto- río ante el recuerdo- después de todo era una pandilla de niños contra mi. Pero valió la pena. Pensé muchas cosas en ese tiempo, nadie estuvo ahí para mi ya que no tengo familia.- dijo, Yuri se sorprendió pero no lo demostró- no lo se, supongo que... En realidad me amaba a mi mismo y no pude permitirme cambiar por gente que me despreciaba. Pude haber cortado mi cabello, pero sabia que ese no era el problema. El problema no era yo, si no ellos. Seguramente si cortaba mi cabello, al día siguiente me insultarían por eso y luego porque mi color de ojos es del color que es. A lo que voy, Yuri... Es que no te reprimas... Si tienes que golpear a alguien, hazlo. Si tienes que insultarlos, también. No es el mejor consejo- río sin imaginarse que pudiera tener hijos algún día y llevarlos por buen camino- pero no dejes que te impidan ser quien eres ni que te insulten por hacer lo que amas, después de todo... Es tu vida y tu tienes todo el poder sobre ella.- finalizó. El rubio no había cambiado ni un milímetro la expresión de su rostro, así que supo que le quedaba confiar en que sus palabras le habían llegado.

Se levanto y le dirigió una mirad a Yakov. Hizo lo que pudo.

* * *

Era otro día y tenía que asistir de nuevo al infierno en vida. Se levanto sin ánimos y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Nada con animal print, porque lo molestarían por eso. Fue al baño a tomarse una ducha, tratando de disipar las ideas oscuras que tenía en su cabeza. Porque en los últimos días en lo único que pensaba era en dejar de existir. Aveces se quedaba mirando fijamente el hielo, pensando a que altura tenía que estar para que su caída sobre el hielo fuese mortal. O que tanto dolería lesionarse con la cuchilla de los patines. O si ahogarse ardía tanto como decían. Tuvo muchas ganas de saber la respuesta a todas ellas. Pero cada vez que se decidía a hacerlo, veía a su abuelo haciéndole el desayuno, buscando formas de animarlo, haciendo horas extras en el trabajo para darle lo que quisiera y el pecho se le estrujaba.

No podía hacerle eso a él, su abuelo se desvivía por verlo feliz. Pero sus tormentosos recuerdos venían a él, diciéndole que su abuelo estaría mejor sin su presencia, que solo lo incomodaba y le daba trabajo. Más nunca se decidía, terminaba soportando los abusos diarios de sus compañeros, odiándose cada día un poquito mas por sentirse tan... Muerto.

Se miro al espejo un segundo, repasando su rostro. Su nariz era fina y sus pómulos rosados por el frío de Rusia. Sus labios eran delgados pero carnosos a la vez, más se podría decir que eran pequeños y rosados. Su cabello estaba rozando los hombros y era rubio. Muy rubio. En definitiva, era bastante andrógino. No lo había notado antes, tal vez porque al ser un niño uno jamás se fija en el aspecto físico, hasta que la adolescencia y las personas te golpean con inseguridades y palabras constantemente.

Siempre había querido llevar largo su cabello de nuevo, como cuando era niño y su madre lo trenzaba, y pensaba dejarlo crecer. Pero comenzaba a considerar que eso solo le traería problemas. Aún así, las palabras de Viktor del día anterior, no lo dejaban tomar la tijera.

Suspiro, harto de si mismo y se vistió sin ganas para ir al instituto.

* * *

No había ni pisado el lugar que ya lo estaban molestando de nuevo. Paso la clase de matemática y la de química, siendo insultado y con bolas de papel golpeándole la cabeza mientras el profesor no miraba. Al sonar el timbre se quedo un rato hasta que todos fueron a la cafetería por algo de comer antes de entrar a la siguiente clase.

No tenía ganas de comer hace bastante, cuando lo hacia era por la mirada de su abuelo. Pero todo lo que comía le sentaba fatal. Así que iba a quedarse ahí, o eso tenía pensado hasta que el profesor dijo que tenía que cerrar el lugar bajo llave antes de retirarse. A regañadientes tomo su mochila y salió al pasillo. El profesor cerro la puerta y salió casi corriendo a la salida, ya que tenía que dar clases en otro lado y no quería llegar tarde.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su espalda había sido golpeada contra uno de los casilleros. Lo veía venir así que de su cara no salió ni una mueca. Frente a él, cuatro idiotas, los mismos de siempre. No sabia sus nombres siquiera, no quería darles el privilegio de recordarlos. Comenzaron a provocarlo con insultos. Que si eres tan hombre defiéndete. Que era un cobarde. Muchas cosas que no escuchaba porque su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Volvió en sí de golpe cuando uno dijo "habría que averiguar si realmente es un hombre" y todos saben lo que eso significa. Dos se pusieron a su costado y lo sostuvieron contra el casillero reteniendo sus brazos. Otro saco el celular para grabar y el que mas se empeñaba a molestarlo, comenzó a tocar el borde de su pantalón para bajárselo. Metió la mano y comenzó a tocarlo por encima del bóxer.

Estaba en shock. ¿No iban a hacerlo verdad? No podían llegar a esa instancia...

-Por lo que veo- dijo sin dejar de manosear por sobre la ropa- eres un adorable niño con cara de mujer, pero tal vez... Te escuches como una-

Mierda, entro en pánico y sus ojos se abrieron en reacción a ello. No podía moverse. Ni siquiera podía intentarlo porque nada en el respondía. No podía llorar ni le salía la voz. Mierda y mas mierda.

-hazlo rápido antes de que termine el receso- apuro el que tenía el celular grabando todo- y toma- le lanzó una tijera- los hombres no usan pelo largo-

El imbecil que lo tocaba sonrío y tomo la tijera. Se anticipó a los hechos. Iba a ser violado en el pasillo de la escuela, grabado y encima iban a cortarle el cabello. No supo si fue cuando vio las tijeras o cuando sintió más presión en su miembro, pero algo se encendió dentro suyo, como si toda la fuerza que había perdido resurgiera de lo mas profundo de su ser.

Se soltó bruscamente de los dos que lo tenían de ambos brazos, los cuales al no verlo resistirse, habían bajado la guardia. Les metió un codazo en el medio de la cara a cada uno, haciéndoles casi gritar de dolor y sorpresa mientras terminaban sentados en el piso sosteniéndose la nariz.

Levanto la mirada y los enfrentó. Tomo la mano que yacía en sus pantalones y la doblo, haciendo gritar al dueño de esta. Luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y por ultimo arremetió contra su rostro, dejándolo casi inconsciente. El que tenía el celular se había quedado en shock por el repentino cambio de roles, haciendo resbalar su teléfono al piso y saliendo corriendo del lugar. Yuri tomo el teléfono y lo partió en mil pedazos. Tomo su mochila para irse pero ahí las vio.

Brillando, tiradas en el piso. Las tijeras.

Sonrío con sorna y las tomo, a la vez que un brillo divertido se asomaba en sus ojos.

* * *

Al encontrarse en el trabajo casi todo el día, Nikolai dejo como tutor secundario a Yakov, ya que si algo ocurría y él no estaba en casa para atender el teléfono, su amigo le haría el favor de cuidar a Yuri.

Bueno, gracias al cielo era así. Como nadie se encontraba en la residencia Plisetsky, la llamada de la escuela llego directamente al celular de Yakov, el cual estaba con Viktor en la pista.

Ni bien escucho que lo necesitaban urgentemente en el establecimiento, salió casi corriendo, seguido de Viktor que no pensaba quedarse en la pista preocupado.

Cuando llegaron, mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la dirección, vieron como el conserje barría.. cabello rubio del piso. Viktor se puso pálido, esto no podía ser bueno.

No supo que cara tuvo en ese momento, pero al entrenador casi le da un infarto al ver al rubio sentado en el sillón con cara de "yo no rompi un plato en mi vida". Esa cara ya la conocía.

\- Señor... Feltsman- lo llamo a directora luego de confirmar su apellido en el archivo- tome asiento por favor-

El mayor le hizo caso y se sentó, casi olvidando al peliplata que estaba parado detrás de él, como un simple espectador.

-le hemos llamado debido a que su... Debido a que Yuratchka a agredido a tres compañeros hoy en el receso- dijo calmadamente, como si fuese cosa de todos los días. El mayor miro con su típica seriedad al rubio.

La mujer al ver que no pensaba agregar nada, añadió- preferiría que esperaras fuera, Yuratchka-

El rubio asintió, confiando en que ella sabría elegir mejor las palabras que él. Se puso de pie y espero en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta.

Volviendo a la habitación, la directora explicó la situación a ambos rusos. Yuri había sufrido abusos durante meses en la institución, situación de la cual ella se entero esa misma tarde, siendo esta la causa de su comportamiento.

\- Es normal que un pre-adolescente reaccione violentamente ante esas provocaciones, más aún si estuvo por cometerse una violacion a su cuerpo-

Viktor apretó sus manos hechas puños y Yakov afilo la mirada, tratando de contener su conocido mal genio.

\- Los padres de los chicos agredidos piden una explicación-

Yakov se quedo en silencio un momento para luego preguntar- ¿cuales han sido las agresiones cometidas?-

-Bueno, según mis informes, le ha partido la nariz a dos de ellos, le ha esguinzado la muñeca a otro a la vez que daño su abdomen y le ha dejado la cara... Muy dañada. Solo la cara por suerte. El cuarto alumno fue quien vino a reportarme todo y ha salido ileso- Yavok ni se inmutó ante eso.

Oh, y algo más- agregó la mujer- Al parecer, también le corto el cabello, a los tres-

* * *

Al salir de la institución, Yuri se sorprendía de no estar siendo regañado.

-...¿y bien? ¿Que va a pasar conmigo ahora?-

-Volverás a las clases particulares y será definitivo esta vez. No volverás a este cuchitril- dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta del auto para meterse en él.

El peliplata que se había mantenido extrañamente en silencio todo ese tiempo, abrió la puerta del copiloto al mismo tiempo que el rubio abría la de atrás.

-Oi Viktor- lo llamo antes de que se metiera dentro del auto. El susodicho lo miro.

-Um... Gracias- dijo desviando la mirada y entrando al vehículo rápido para luego cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Viktor parpadeo un par de veces para luego sonreír. No seria tan mal padre después de todo.

* * *

 **Ya es Martes de nuevo, gracias a todas los que comentan, me hacen muy feliz :)**

 **(En este episodio vimos a papá Viktor en acción, tenia muchas ganas de publicar este capitulo)**

 **Y en el episodio de la semana que viene, prepárense para odiarme un poco, vamos a conocer a la primera novia de Otabek, la reencarnación de Lucifer (? Tengo MUCHAS ganas de subir el siguiente capitulo, lo tengo editado, esperando a que pase la semana para que lo lean; lo escribi desde una experiencia personal y en serio estoy muerta de ganas por subirlo, espero poder transmitir lo que queria! En fin, no les spoileo mas, Nos leemos el Martes que viene n.n**

 **MissGabita: oh bueno, pensaba hacer eso que dijiste, inventarle un ligue en Canada. Lo escribi y lo descarte. No veo a Otabek como una persona que pueda estar con cualquier persona que le resulte atractiva y ya; quise hacerlo mas profundo y eso se vera en el capitulo que sigue (no, no se vera lemon aun) pero hare mencion del tema. Yo tambien me imagine que esa es su forma de presentarse, mas si es en su propio pais, en su pista, le imagino tan narsicista jajaja No dire nada de JJ, solo que en toda historia tiene que haber un malo, y lamentablemente en este fic, le toco a él jajaja igualmente amo mucho a JJ, no loodio en absoluto jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que disfrutaras de este tambien!**

 **Hati-chan: Si, pobrecito mi bebeee, y si, no va ahaber simpatia entre ellos dos, por lo menos no en este fic jajaja gracias por comentar :)**

 **Blacksoulstar95: Otabek es super fuerte, mas de lo que él cree, y en este fic eso quedara muy en claro en varias ocasiones. Obviamente JJ no me parece malo en absoluto en el anime, yo lo amo un monton, tiene mucho potencial como personaje, pero esta vez no lo pude evitar! Tenia este fic en mente desde hacia bastante, no pude evitar que sea malo jajaja ya escribire algo donde se pueda ver lo en verdad dulce que es, pero no sera en este fic. En este fic vamos a odiarlo bastante jajaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir la historia!**


	7. Tromperie

Cuando su entrenamiento en Canadá termino, sintió como la tensión de sus hombros desaparecía. Leroy parecía más ansioso y molesto desde el día que lo enfrento. Como si le gustara que la gente le odiara o algo por el estilo.

No supo nunca porque reaccionó de esa manera por Plisetsky. Tal vez le molestaba que no lo respetaran como rival solo por ser menor que ellos. Pero se sintió ofendido, como si hubiesen hablado así de él mismo. No quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto, pero convivir todos esos meses con ese imbecil lo había hecho mas paciente con la vida.  
Practicar respirar hondo cada vez que lo cruzaba para no partirle la cara, era un mérito del cual se felicitaba a si mismo y estaba orgulloso.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba, que ni se percató de que ya había llegado a su país. Después de tantos años, volvía a Kazajistán.

* * *

El reencuentro de la familia Altin fue todo un espectáculo. La ya no tan pequeña Aruzhan se tiro encima de su hermano mayor y lloro a moco tendido mientras esté la abrazaba con fuerza. Otabek pudo ver en medio de ese abrazo, como su madre y Serik se abrazaban y compartían un disimulado beso entre sus sonrisas cargadas de amor. Se alegro internamente ante el nuevo descubrimiento, aunque sinceramente, lo veía venir.

Parecían... Una familia. La que siempre quiso tener. Su madre lo abrazo en todo el camino de vuelta preguntándole mil cosas mientras su hermana menor abría todos los regalos que no le pudo enviar por correo. Al fin estaba en casa.

* * *

Pisar de nuevo la pista donde todo había comenzado lo hacia caer en cuenta de todo lo que había crecido como patinador. Había ganado unas competencias representando a Kazajistán y había quedado seleccionado para competir en el Grand Prix. Así que no quería perder tiempo, pero a la vez, sentía que si se desgastaba entrenando sin parar, podía llegar a arruinar su programa. Pensó que iba a estar con su familia en su tiempo libre, sin nada mas que hacer.

No contaba con que ese verano conocería a su primer grupo de amigos... Y que le romperían por primera vez el corazón.

* * *

Los conoció a todos a sus 17 años, cuando acompaño a Serik a una reunión de negocios respecto a su carrera en un bar. Al estar con un adulto no había problema con que sea menor de edad, así que lo dejaron entrar. Aburrido un poco de la reunión que ya llevaba más de una hora, se excusó para ir al baño un rato. ¿Para que? No tenía idea. Solo quería estar tranquilo dos segundos sin necesidad de ponerle atención a nada en particular.

Entró al baño y se recargo en una de las paredes, tratando de encontrar algo lo suficientemente entretenido en su cabeza para no morirse de aburrimiento.

No le duró mucho cuando un chico se le acercó para ver si se encontraba bien. Seamos sinceros, estar contra la pared apoyado en el baño de un bar con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, haría cuestionarse a cualquiera.

Se sorprendió de que alguien se le acercara, estaba acostumbrado a alejar a la gente con su estoica cara. Asíntio y el extraño le invito un trago. Vale... Podía rechazarlo y quedarse ahí parado... O podía intentar ser sociable una vez en su vida. Teniendo en cuenta su aburrimiento, se tiro por la segunda opción.

Dejo que el extraño, que mas tarde conocería como Jeff, eligiera la bebida, nunca había tomado así que se lo dejaba a él. Tenía el cabello castaño rapado a los costados y los ojos marrones y pequeños. Tenía su estatura y su edad. Se dijeron sus nombres y que hacían en ese lugar. Él le contó que venia con su grupo de amigos que seguramente no tardaban en aparecerse por ahí.  
Dicho y hecho, a los pocos minutos se acercaron tres chicos más.

El primero en saludarlo fue Vico, un italiano que parecía siempre estar enojado. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos oscuros, al igual que su ropa. Era serio pero agradable.

El segundo fue Demian, era el mas peculiar de todos por el tono violeta en su cabello, que a pesar de ser teñido, no se veía tan artificial porque el tono era muy apagado. Tenía los ojos color miel y era atrevido en un buen sentido de la palabra; él y Jeff eran los mas graciosos.

El otro fue Brad, cabello castaño y ojos celestes. Era el mas callado, al parecer le costaba hablarle a desconocidos, igual que él. Venia de EEUU.  
Le costó, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo logro tener una charla amena con el grupo que parecía interesado en su persona. Se entero de que estaban en Kazajistán de intercambio y que se hicieron amigos por tener eso en común. Les costaba un poco hablar el idioma así que se manejaban con el inglés, lo cual no era un problema para el kazajo luego de tanto tiempo en el extranjero.  
Intercambiaron números para juntarse al día siguiente, ya que Otabek tenía que volver con Serik antes de darle un infarto.

Regreso a su casa con nuevos ánimos esa noche. Había probado el alcohol y había hablado con gente de su edad sin querer tirarse de un quinto piso. Sintió una especie de regocijo en su pecho ante la posibilidad de tener sus primeros amigos. Mañana los vería de nuevo.

* * *

Luego de esa noche en el bar, sus salidas por la tarde o noche era más frecuentes. Al día siguiente se junto con ellos en una plaza y se sorprendió al verlos con indumentaria diferente a la de la noche anterior.

Todos estaban menos formales, un par con campera de cuero y otra con campera de Jean. Pantalones del mismo material y gastados, algunas partes rotas. Llevaban cadenas y cinturones con tachas y la infaltable moto. Le contaron que vistieron distinto en el bar porque eso parecía sumarles unos años mas junto al carne falso para entrar a los bares, y le prometieron conseguirle uno.  
Le enseñaron a manejar las motos y como mantenerlas, le hicieron probar distintos cocteles en varias salidas y le regalaron una campera de cuero, para que hiciera juego con ellos. También lo llevaron a un boliche de día cuando estaba vacío, del cual el tío de uno de los chicos era dueño y le enseñaron a mezclar. Se volvió un pasatiempo entretenido, le gustaba crear música y compartir algo con ellos. Después de todo, ninguno patinaba aunque si le habían visto entrenando. Inclusive, participó en algunos eventos con ellos en ese lugar, ganándose cierto título de DJ por lo buenas que eran sus composiciones. Claro que no era muy seguido, seguía siendo el representante de su país.

No podía estar más feliz, aunque su cara no lo demostrara. Se llevaba bien con todos ellos y llego a tener la confianza suficiente para llevarlos a su casa un par de veces. Su madre estaba encantada con los chicos. A pesar del exterior rudo que mostraban, eran chicos educados y de buen corazón que apreciaban a Otabek como a un hermano, y a la pequeña Aruzhan como una hermanita; la cual por supuesto quedo prendada con Demian. Su acento italiano y su sonrisa socarrona lograba eso en cualquier mujer. Y le gustaban mucho las mujeres, tanto así que todos los días estaba con una diferente.

A Otabek no le hizo gracia el repentino enamoramiento de su hermana, pero supo que era normal, jamás llevaba gente a casa. Las visitas se resumían en las graciosas discusiones de un kazajo sobre protector y celoso con el pobre Demian que le prestaba atención a la niña solo por molestarlo a él.

El kazajo aún así no descuidaba su rutina. Entrenaba cuando podía y estudiaba otras veces; el resto lo pasaba con los chicos. Dentro de unos meses competía y no podía distraerse mucho mas.

Claro que no contaba que su visita a la casa de Brad, cambiaría todo.

La tarde que fue a esa casa, es una de las pocas cosas que le gustaría borrar en su vida. Se hubiese ahorrado muchos disgustos.

Estaban en el sofá tomando algo y buscando alguna película para ver porque fuera llovía, cuando Alessa apareció.

La hermana de Brad, de la cual nunca había oído hablar. Supo que no se llevaban bien por la cara que el castaño puso al verla entrar.

-Oh vaya, a ti nunca te había visto, eres nuevo... ¿Tu nombre?- dijo ella sonriendo simpática.

-Otabek Altin- se presentó.

\- Yo soy Alessa, la hermana del homunculo que esta allí sentado, y ¿eres de aquí Otabek?- dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

\- Alessa no molestes, búscate tus propios amigos- le espetó Brad que no tenía intenciones de hacerle un lugar en el grupo.

\- Siempre me trata así...- dijo ella ignorándolo mientras miraba al kazajo- es un mal hermano, yo solo quiero hacerte sentir más cómodo, ¿cierto Ota?-

-...¿Ota?-

-¡Si! Otabek es muy largo, así que te diré Ota- dijo feliz de que no se lo impidiera.

-Deja de molestar, estábamos tranquilos antes de que llegaras tu- le dijo su hermano tirándole una almohada. Ella la atrapo en el aire y bufo, levantándose ofendida.

-Bien, pero solo porque no quiero que Ota se sienta incomodo... Por cierto, te veo luego- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Cuando ella se fue, todo quedo en silencio, hasta que al risa de Jeff y Demian se escucho, a la vez que Brad les pegaba con las almohadas.

-Cállense, no es gracioso- dijo el castaño, bufando cansado y resignándose que las almohadas no los harían callar.

\- Es que tío, mira la cara de Otabek, parece que es la primera vez que ve una chica- siguió riéndose Jeff.

El kazajo se sonrojo, porque no era que nunca había visto una... Si no que era la primera que le hablaba. Y le dio un apodo por el amor de dios.

\- Ya, ya, ahora en serio- dijo Demian dejando de reír- cuídate de Alessa, es así con todo el mundo, lo hizo con nosotros cuando nos conoció-

\- Si, no te dejes engañar por al cara de ángel que tiene, es bastante perra- dijo Brad, sin importarle sacar a luz la mala reputación de su hermana.

\- Todos caímos alguna vez y decírtelo no cambiara eso, pero estas advertido- dijo Vico que había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo.

Otabek sintió aun mas curiosidad. ¿De qué demonios hablaban?

* * *

No le falto mucho tiempo para tener la respuesta a esa pregunta. La chica aprovechaba cada visita para saber mas de él y se atrevió a abrazarlo para saludarlo, logrando confundirlo un poco. Era extraña, por un demonio. Extraña y llamativa.

Alessa era una chica delgada de tez blanca, con el cabello teñido de un rosa chicle fantasía y con corte carre redondeando su cara. Era un año menor que él. Siempre vestía colores pasteles y alegres, dejando en claro lo diferente que era de su hermano. Llevaba siempre las uñas pintadas y jamás la había visto sin maquillaje, aunque era bastante sutil. Sus ojos parecían ser violetas, eran de un tono extraño.

Todo su aspecto y su personalidad lo confundían. Y ella se aprovechaba de ello. Era misteriosa porque a pesar de ser alegre y abierta, no sabia casi nada de su vida, no es como si le preguntara de todas formas.

Con los meses su curiosidad por ella llego a obligarlo a prestarle atención. Era atrayente en algún sentido que no lograba entender y no sabia que pensar de si mismo. Se vio consultándole las dudas a sus amigos, los cuales le dijeron lo obvio, ella le gustaba.  
La seguía como polilla a la luz, y era literal, porque la energía que Alessa emanaba no era buena. Sentía que si se acercaba mucho a ella, se terminaría quemando, pero no podía alejarse a pesar de ser consciente del peligro. Su perfume le hacia doler el estomago, se sentía nervioso como si un mal presentimiento rondará a su alrededor siempre que la veía. Le dolía verla pero algo en su interior le necesitaba.

Ella olía como una rosa llena de espinas. Con un olor sumamente femenino, casi un olor a perfume infantil de esos que su hermana usaba de mas chica, pero aún más fuerte. Donde ella pasaba, ese perfume quedaba en el aire. Le asqueaba pero le gustaba. No sabia que era, pero hacia que en su estómago se librará una batalla sin fin. Pero no se sentía como esas mariposas de las que hablaban, si no que era mas como 5 escorpiones luchando a muerte en su estómago dañándolo en el proceso. Si, horrible. Se sentía fatal y le dolía pero no podía apartarse.

No sabia que le dolía exactamente. No sabia que demonios le pasaba. Brad le dijo que tuviera cuidado muchas veces, pero no lo detenía cuando los veía hablando o cuando ella lo abrazaba. Como si quisiera que cometiera algún error para luego entender de que le hablaban. Para que aprendiera. Su madre siempre le había dicho que los errores están para eso. Así que simplemente se dejo llevar.

No falto mucho para que la pelirosa se proclamará como su novia ante todo el que se le cruzaba. Él no se lo había pedido, pero tampoco lo negaba. Ella le había robado varios besos y no se despegaba de su lado cuando lo cruzaba por alguna parte o cuando visitaba a su amigo. Se le sentaba en las piernas para molestar a Brad y lo alejaba de los demás.

Su primer beso con Alessa no fue todo lo que se había imaginado cuando era más pequeño. Porque si, no importa qué tan neutro sea un niño, la curiosidad siempre está ahí. El lo imaginaba como algo mágico, inigualable. La sensación de felicidad más plena en el mundo.  
Con Alessa, su primer beso le supo a alcohol, a personas amontonadas, a música electrónica, un sábado en la madrugada. Ella estaba ebria y él, confundido. Aún así, no le negó nada. Le dejo hacer lo que quería, puesto que la curiosidad fue más grande.

No sabia decir si la quería, porque jamás había tenido novia pero sentía una atracción peligrosa. Tal vez, solo estaba enamorado. Hacia todo lo que ella pedía cuando lo pedía. Gastaba su dinero en ella muchas veces. Ella lo besaba a cada segundo e inclusive se habían acostado ya.

No había estado seguro de quererlo, pero Alessa no lo dejo elegir. Básicamente se restregó contra él hasta hacerlo perder el control de sus hormonas adolescentes y las cosas se dieron de esa manera. Sentía que se arrepentía, que no había estado bien, que él no había estado preparado para tal muestra de amor. No quería volver a hacerlo, lo evitaba a toda costa. Pero ella, fiel a su estilo, le insistía. Y le insistía tanto que a veces no podía evitar resignarse y hacer lo que le pidiera.

Brad no se mostraba enojado, si no preocupado. Otabek llegaba tarde a las prácticas en el hielo y eso le había costado pelearse con su entrenador un par de veces, todo porque Alessa insistía en controlar cada minuto de su vida. Intentaron hacerle ver como descarrilaba su vida pero no se daba cuenta, a pesar de saber que algo andaba mal, que todo estuvo mal desde que ella llego.

Habían llegado un par de chicos algunas veces preguntando por ella, a lo cual Brad les decía que ella estaba con alguien mas. Otabek escuchaba esas conversaciones y no sabia que demonios hacer. Alessa lo quería todo para ella, se enojaba si iba con sus amigos o si tenía que entrenar. Inclusive, lo celo con su propia hermana. Y eso estaba mal... Pero aún así le perdonaba todo. Se desconocía y eso le asustaba al punto de no querer cenar en la misma mesa con su familia.

Cuando la llevaba a su casa, trataba de no estar mucho alrededor de su hermana. No quería pelear. Y ellas no se querían, inclusive su madre, la mujer mas amorosa del mundo le había dicho que no le gustaba para él. Nadie parecía soportar a Alessa aun si ella no habría la boca.

Ya habían sido más de 7 veces que se había enterado de las infidelidades de su novia. Siempre le prometía que no volvería a hacerlo y él la perdonaba. ¿Era estupido? No sabia si decirle así, mas bien se sentía débil ante ella. Algo en su mirada y su forma de hablar lo inhabilitaban a enojarse, no quedándole otra que sumirse en noches de tristeza y nervios constantes. Sentía que si la perdía... Dejaría de respirar, que todo perdía su rumbo, ya que no se recordaba a si mismo antes de conocerla y temía no saber a donde dirigir su vida.

No fue antes de un día antes de partir al Grand Prix que la vio besando a otro hombre en la plaza pública donde habían estado el día anterior. El dolor en su estómago se acentuó y no quiso soportarlo más.

* * *

\- Pero Ota, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Tu nunca tienes tiempo para mi... Estaba aburrida- dijo ella cínicamente.

Estaban en la casa de ella, discutiendo obviamente.

-¿esa es tu excusa? Tu fuiste la que presumió que era yo su novio y ahora me entero que al parecer no soy el único que tienes- dijo, tratando de mantener su rostro estoico como siempre.

\- Nada de eso cariño, tu sabes que puedo estar con muchos mas pero... Tu eres único en mi corazón, ¡éres mi numero uno!- dijo ella sonriendo, alegre como siempre- anda, amor- se acercó coqueta y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos- no ha sido nada, ven aquí, te compensaré...-

Se soltó de ella y le dirigió una mirada cargada de decepción- Prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo...-

Ella todo los ojos, ofuscada de no conseguir lo que quería- vamos, no me acosté con él, solo han sido unos besos Ota... ¿No confías en mi?- dijo ella sonando decepcionada.

No era justo. Eran esos los momentos en los que Otabek dudaba de su cordura, es decir... Esa pregunta mataba sus sentidos. Si le decía que no, podía perderla... Además no estaba seguro. Lo engaño muchas veces, si, pero su cabeza se negaba a aceptarlo... Su mente lo conducía a echarse la culpa a si mismo. Pero si le decía que confiaba en ella, también le estaría mintiendo.

-no te acostaste con él... Pero en la forma que lo has dicho, me lleva sa entender que si lo hiciste con los demás, ¿es así?- dijo, desviando el tema de nuevo hacia ella. Necesitaba respuestas de inmediato.

Ella lo miró ofendida- ¿y qué si lo hice? Tu jamás quieres, ¿es que acaso no te gusto? Es por esa hermanita que tienes...-

\- Cierra la boca Alessa. No te permitiré ni una mala palabra hacia mi hermana, estas cruzando el limite- la interrumpió, visiblemente enojado.

-¡Lo ves! Lo sabia, ¡lo sabia!- comenzó con su berrinche.

\- Basta. Esto se termina aquí- dijo firme, con un nudo en la garganta que se extendía hasta su pobre estómago. Ella lo miró entre incrédula y con burla.

-¿disculpa? ¿Tu me estas dejando a MI? ¿Quien te crees que eres?- siseo, furiosa- ¿Sabes que? No te necesito, ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA!- comenzó a gritarle e insultarlo, mas no derramo ni una lagrima.

Sin mas se retiró de la habitación, escuchando los insultos y quejidos de la pelirosa cada vez mas lejos. Al salir afuera de la casa, se topó con sus amigos, que al parecer lo estaban esperando.

-¿te lo dijimos?- acotó Brad.

-Si... Lo hicieron- completo Otabek. El castaño le sonrió resignado y extendió un brazo hacia él, invitándolo a unirse. El kazajo sonrío apenado, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada y se les unio.

Mas el dolor punzante en el estomago y su pecho, en combo con las lagrimas que se le habían acumulado en los ojos, no lo abandonaron en el resto de la tarde.

* * *

La competencia había llegado a su fin, fue su primer debut en el Grand prix y había conseguido la medalla de bronce. La plata fue para Giacometti y el oro para Nikiforov. No estaba conforme, pero para ser su primer competencia, nada mal.

El problema no erradicaba en la medalla de bronce, si no que sabia que no había dado lo mejor de si, todo por ese horrendo malestar en su pecho y estomago que lo perseguían desde que había peleado con Alessa. Tenía incontables mensajes de ella, insultándolo al principio, luego lo ignoró por unas horas, y finalmente le suplico que no la dejara, que lo amaba. Nunca le había dicho eso en persona y él tampoco a ella. Trataba de distraer su mente con la competencia y hablando con los chicos, pero la mano le picaba y necesitaba hablarle.

No quería perdonarla pero necesitaba de ella, no sabia que era. Pero se sentía como si nada existiera si ella se iba. Una obsesión de la cual dudaba poder salir.

O eso creía.

Justo cuando había dejado salir un resignado suspiro y tomaba el teléfono para contestarle a la pelirosa, ocurrió.

Frente él, vio pasar a Nikoforov... Con Yuri Plisetsky.

Víktor parecía darle consejos mientras el rubio hacia caso omiso. Llevaba la campera de Rusia y la capucha puesta, se veía... ¿Hermoso? Aun si no podía ver bien su cara, sintió sus músculos destensarse. Mientras lo miraba embelesado le sudaron las manos y maniobró para que su celular no cayera al piso, apretando algún que otro botón en el camino.

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras el rubio se perdía en el mar de periodistas que estaban en la entrada. Se recriminó nuevamente por no hablarle. Lo había tenido tan cerca... Se sintió estupido por reaccionar así, como quien ve a su máximo ídolo.

Volvió en si cuando desapareció en su campo de visión y regreso la vista a la pantalla de su teléfono.

Borrado. Los mensajes de Alessa no estaban. Había borrado todo por error en su intento de sostener el aparato y no perder de vista a Yuri.

Sin saberlo, el tigre de Rusia le había salvado de cometer un error.

Sonrío con cariño sin darse cuenta y se prometió hablarle el próximo año donde al fin, competirían juntos.

* * *

 **Si ustedes tuviesen una idea de las ganas que tenía de subir este capítulo** 💕 **lo inspire en una experiencia personal, así que puse todos mis sentimientos acá jajaja quiero dar una explicacion sobre porque demore tanto en actualizar.**

 **Esta historia yo la escribo en wattpad, desde mi celular y queda todo guardado directamente alli; para subirlos a esta plantaforma tengo que trasladar todo a la computadora y ayer, lamentablemente, el trabajo y los estudios no me dejaron ni prenderla y lo lamento MUCHO. Tengo varios capitulos escritos pero aun asi cuando la vida me supera, se me hace imposible subirlos aqui, asi que mil disculpas.**

 **M uchas gracias por leer, hasta el próximo martes**💕

MissGabita: Eres tan linda! Aprecio mucho tus palabras! Vale, me caso contigo jajaja espero que no me oides por tardar en actualizar, deje la explicacion arriba pero aun asi me siento mal /3 Bueno, en este capitulo resolvi tus dudas anteriores, y dime no mas, ¿la odias tanto como yo? Jajajaja maldita Alessa, la vamos a ver muy seguido molestando, vas a sufrirlo pero al final lo vas a gozar muchisimo jajaja quiero aprovechar para agradecerte que estas desde el principio del fic, me hacen muy felliz tus comentarios!


	8. Hasetsu

Luego del incidente escolar, el rubio decidió no decirle nada a su abuelo y los dos mayores estuvieron de acuerdo. Le dijeron que Yuri estaba acostumbrado a los tutores y que por eso no rendía como lo hacía anteriormente, dando como resultado sacarlo de la institución.  
Con respecto al tema de sus compañeros con la nariz partida, jamás tuvo idea de que paso. Yakov se encargó de solucionarlo y prefirió no preguntar nada. Quería cerrar ese horrible capítulo de su vida y volver a nacer. Volver a la pista como el buen patinador que era.  
Su abuelo, para felicitarlo por sus logros, le regalo un hermoso gato, de esos que tanto le gustaban. Lo apodo Potya porque le gustaba como sonaba.

El entrenamiento se hizo cada vez más severo y dificultoso, llevándolo cada vez mas cerca de la cima. A los 14 años, Yuratchka Plisetsky era apodado el "hada rusa" por algunos, y "el tigre de hielo" por otros. Personalmente prefería el segundo, ya que el primero lo rememoraba a las épocas donde se burlaban de su figura.

Ganaba el oro en cada competencia junior a la que asistía, consiguiendo auspiciadores por doquier, contentando a Yakov.

Claro que no todo era perfecto para el entrenador, porque lo que tenía el joven ruso de exitoso, lo tenía de rebelde y malhablado. Estaba seguro de que moriría de un infarto y que seria en la pista de hielo llamándole la atención a ese mocoso.

La última competencia junior de Yuri seria ese año, así que decidió que sus entrenamientos serían en el horario senior, con Viktor y los demás, para que se acostumbrara al entorno.

Con Viktor ahí, parecía ser más fácil llevar su violenta personalidad. La primera vez que vio a Mila, esta se le abalanzó para darle un abrazo y por acto reflejo, Yuri le tiro los patines (con los protectores puestos, por supuesto) en la cabeza. El manchón morado no se le fue de la frente hasta el mes siguiente. La pelirroja no se enojo por eso, si no que lo tomo como un incentivo para acercarse al rubio, que a primeras no la soportaba. No soportaba su voz y sus insinuaciones a todo lo que tuviera pene entre las piernas. Pero ella no se daba por vencido, haciendo que el joven ruso aceptara a regañadientes su presencia.

Con Georgi no hubo golpes ya que el ruso respetaba su espacio y le hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario. Tenía un fetiche raro con el amor y estaba pegado al teléfono hablando con su estupida novia. Era muy joven para entender eso así que solo le causaba asco.

Con Viktor era otro tema. Yakov no sabia como hacia para levantarse todos los días y pasar el 80% de sus tardes gritando y renegando con dos rebeldes sin remedio. Parecía que cuanto más lo desobedecían, mejor les iba en sus carreras, lo cual los motiva a hacer lo que les diera la gana.

Durante todo lo qué restó del año, Yuri se dedicó de lleno a preparar sus programas para su última competencia junior. Al fin, quería terminar con eso y pasar a senior de una vez, como el adulto que era (o decía ser).

A decir verdad, pasaba mas tiempo en su teléfono que en la pista, desde que comenzó a ganar dinero a montones, tuvo su primer teléfono y no había dios en cielo y tierra que lo despegara de las redes sociales. Subía fotos por doquier y se gano admiradoras de todas partes del mundo que lo seguían en cada competencia.  
No hablaba directamente con ellas, solo con un par de chicas, que afortunadamente no estaban tan locas como el resto, las cuales eran las presidentas de un club de fans oficial de Yuri Plisetsky ahí en Rusia.

Tenía seguidores en casi todo el mundo y eso se sentía extraño, lindo y... sofocante. No había cosa que subiera o hiciera que no fuera juzgado o recriminado. Molesto y mas para alguien de su edad que nunca había tenido un desarrollo normal. La gente lo atosigaba y quiso mandarlo todo a la mierda mas de una vez. Claro que esas fueron sus rabietas iniciales, bastaba con una sonrisa de su abuelo para que todo desapareciera.

Desde el incidente en la escuela, Yuri se dedicó a consentir con abrazos y regalos a su abuelo. Se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho preocuparse de mas, así que se aseguraría de no volver a verlo triste en lo que le restara de vida.

* * *

Luego de ese año, al fin había culminado su etapa como junior, llevándose el oro, por supuesto. Viktor se había llevado el oro también, y no era la primera vez.

Miro toda la competencia desde la barra, indignándose con un participante en particular.

Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Era en serio? Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Todo en ese japonés lo indignaba. Se suponía que él entraría a competir el año siguiente... No pensaba permitir dos Yuris. No quería que su nombre se viera opacado por un... Fracasado que se encerraba a llorar en el baño como un bebe.

Recordó su secuencia de pasos, la cual no dejaba que apartaras la mirada. Eso si, sus saltos eran basura. Eso lo había dejado en el ultimo lugar.

Se enojo aun mas. Tenía mucho potencial, por toda la mierda. No entendía. Realmente no lo entendía y no quería hacerlo tampoco. Jamás fue una persona paciente ni de palabras de consuelo o aliento. Así que simplemente pateo la puerta del cubículo del baño y lo amenazo.

Con eso debía bastar para que se sienta mejor. Si, la lógica del ruso era completamente acertada. Para él, cabe aclarar. Después de todo, no tenía derecho a ponerse a llorar como un idiota si algo no le salía bien. Nadie tenía derecho mientras el rubio estuviese presente.

* * *

Se trago los regaños de Yakov en el aeropuerto y también los de Viktor. Le decía que debía practicar mas. Que estupidez, había ganado el oro, ¿qué más querían? Era pan comido.

Pudo escuchar como Viktor se volteaba y hablaba con alguien, mientras Yakov lo seguía regañando de algo que no tenía idea. Se dio vuelta y pudo ver a Katsuki con lagrimas en los ojos, de nuevo, a la vez que se daba vuelta y se retiraba del lugar con su entrenador. Resoplo harto. Que débil.

* * *

No pasaron muchos días, tal vez un mes... O algo así. ¿Dos meses? Ni idea. Esto de estar con el teléfono todo el día le quemaba las neuronas. Era la época de descanso después de las competencias y no soltaba las redes sociales. Ni a su gato, Potya. Tenía más fotos del animal que de si mismo.

Todo ese tiempo que Yuri paso odiándose por su aspecto, lo compenso sacándose fotos en todos los ángulos posibles. Salía bien en todas ellas, ¿como era posible que durante un tiempo se había odiado tanto? El misterio de la mente humana, supone. Esperaba que los muy desgraciados de sus abusadores se estén ahogando en sus propias burlas; después de todo, tenía miles de admiradoras, era hermoso y ganaba dinero a su corta edad por hacer lo que amaba. Que se jodieran.

El punto es que, luego de ese descanso, esperaba ansioso volver a la pista y que Viktor comenzara a preparar el programa para su debut como senior. Claro que no lo había olvidado. Pero al parecer, ese imbecil, si.

* * *

La noticia del supuesto retiro de Viktor Nikoforov dio la vuelta al mundo, conmocionando a sus fans y a la prensa. Pero cuando el mundo se entero de donde estaba y con quien, las redes explotaron.

 _"El pentacampeon del patinaje ruso, Viktor Nikiforov, se retira de las pistas para dedicarse al entrenamiento del japonés, Yuuri Katsuki, fuentes confirman su estadía en Japón y las fotos en sus redes sociales..."_

-¡Y una mierda!-

Se escucho, seguido de un celular siendo arrojado contra la pared. Yuri estaba furioso. El imbecil de Viktor le había prometido un maldito programa. Y se lo daría, quiera o no.

Ni bien se entero en que parte de Japón se ubicaba, se tomo un avión sin pedirle permiso a nadie. Bueno, a su abuelo si, por supuesto. No se complico mucho en el aeropuerto, se había acostumbrado a los viajes y sabia que trámites debía hacer.

* * *

Bueno, viajar fue fácil. La pregunta era ¿dónde demonios está Viktor? Como el vejestorio ese no respondía el teléfono, comenzó a gritar su nombre por las calles. Parecía un loco gritando por la vía pública con un acento extraño pero le importo una mierda, le importaba muy poco la sociedad japonesa que tendía a ser tranquila y a no molestar al resto. Mejor así, su voz resaltaría entre tanta gente.

Se había dicho a si mismo que no subiría nada a las redes sociales para no alertar a Yakov de su ubicación, pero al comprar un hermoso buzo con el estampado de tigre al frente, no pudo evitar tomar la fotografía y subirla. Era mas fuerte que él.

Claro que no pasaron dos minutos que el entrenador ya le estaba gritando al teléfono. El ruso mayor sabia de su obsesión y era cuestión de tiempo para enterarse de su paradero. Tuvieron una discusión que finalizó cuando el rubio le corto la llamada. Viejo pesado, ya era grande y tenía sus propios planes.

Se sumergió en sus recuerdos un momento, para remarcarse en la mente porque hacia todo eso. Porque estaba en un país desconocido, solo, insistiendo.

Por su abuelo.

Todo era y seria por él, siempre. Recordó la vez que salieron del hospital y caminaron por las calles nevadas de Moscú, su promesa a ser siempre fuerte aunque su madre ya no esté para cuidarlo. Sonrío al recordar como conoció a Viktor, sabiendo que la promesa no era un estrago de su imaginación. Sintió una brisa y el ligero olor a mar y freno en seco.

Miro a ambos lados desconcertado.- ¿donde demonios estoy?- alterado por sentirse vulnerable, se apoyó en el borde de una valla y grito el nombre del peliplata, enojado. Un hombre simpático que estaba pescando, acostumbrado a escuchar ese nombre diariamente por la estrella rusa que estaba por la zona, le indicó donde encontrarlo.

Yuri se encaminó hacia el Ice Castle.

* * *

Bien, en resumen, el estupido de Viktor no accedió a volver a Rusia a menos que hubiese una competencia entre ambos Yuris. Bufo fastidiado por el tema que le había tocado. Le parecía soso y aburrido, algo que no lograba entender. Eros era fácil. Es decir, tenía potencial para eso, lo sabia. No necesitabas un sentimiento de por medio para interpretar a Eros, era seducción pura.

Ágape era otro mundo. Tenía que sensibilizarse y concentrarse en el sentir y en transmitir eso a través de sus movimientos, inclusive debía verse en los saltos. La secuencia y todo lo demás le salían a la perfección; pero el ruso mayor insistía que faltaba algo allí, algo que él no entendía.

Amor. De eso trataba todo. No fue hasta que lo llevaron a más de un templo, a las aguas termales y finalmente a la cascada que se dio cuenta de quien era su ágape. Se sintió estupido de repente. La personificación del amor para él, era su abuelo. ¿Como tardo tanto en descubrirlo? Estaba tan concentrado en ganarle al cerdo, que olvido concentrarse en la esencia de lo que debía realizar.

Cuando el tan ansiado día llego, y tuvo que ponerse ese atuendo que a sus ojos se veía ridiculo y lo hacía sentir desnudo, comenzó a sentirse inseguro. El ágape era el amor puro y verdadero, pero... Se sentía extraño de todas maneras. Estaba seguro de quien era Nikolai para él y que valor tenía en su vida. Pero se sentía... Solo.

Podía dársela de adulto, pero la realidad era que tenía sólo 15 años, estaba lejos de su casa y de su única familia. Su entrenador no estaba allí para sostenerlo y gritarle como acostumbraba y a pesar de que puso todo su esfuerzo en realizar su programa, por dentro solo quería que se terminara.

Quería irse a su casa con su abuelo, quería hablar su idioma y comer sus piroshky. No lo soportaba. Ese sofocamiento que tenía s los 7 años estaba volviendo y eso le asustaba en demasía, porque no podría competir si la gente lo ponía nervioso.

Se tranquilizo un poco al mentalizarse con que Yakov estaría en sus competencias, dándole la seguridad que necesitaba. Pero allí, lejos de todo lo que amaba y conocía, se sentía desarmado y perdido. Tan perdido como esa competencia. Supo que iba a perder, porque él mismo tampoco se hubiese elegido.

Además, otro dato importante fue el brillo en los ojos de Viktor desde que llego a ese lugar. En todos los años que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto tan vivo y feliz. Las miradas cómplices, los abrazos, las sonrisas y ese aura de euforia y tranquilidad a la vez que lo rodeaba cuando el Yuuri japonés aparecía en su campo de visión. Estaba enamorado y hasta él se daba cuenta.

Supo que no tenía nada mas que hacer en ese lugar y simplemente se cambio sus ropas y tomo las maletas que ya tenía armadas.

La amiga del cerdo, Yuko, salió tras él, preocupada por su repentina huida. Simplemente le respondió lo que quería escuchar y se largo de ahí. La chica lo ponía nervioso y no quería estar cerca de ella.  
Sentir que alguien se preocupa por ti de esa manera es solo algo que una hermana haría... Tal vez una madre. Y a pesar de no recordar mucho a Yulia, no quería olvidar lo poco que quedaba en su memoria, sustituyéndola por otra figura femenina que considerara maternal. Se tenía miedo a si mismo.  
Y no era que el amor de Nikolai no fuera suficiente, pero si Yurio había perdido la competencia, era porque le tenía miedo al amor. Le asqueaba y le generaba rechazo. Odiaba el amor. Te lo da todo para luego quitártelo como si fuese basura.

Ya tenía suficiente con saber que su abuelo algún día se iría y se volvería a quedar solo.

Con ese pensamiento agonizante, se despidió de Hasetsu.

* * *

No se dejó caer en la depresión, se comió regaños de Yakov y abrazos asfixiantes de una "preocupada" Mila. Preocupada mi abuela, la estupida esa solo quería fastidiarlo porque sabia que odiaba el contacto físico. Se gano el apodo de vieja bruja. Iba a decirle vieja solterona, pero lo reservaría para cuando esté muy enojado. Eso pegaba en el orgullo de la pelirroja.

Decidió quedarse con el programa de Ágape, a pesar de no volver con él a Japón, Viktor cumplió su promesa coreografiando un programa ganador para su debut como senior. Claro que ahora, dependía de él perfeccionarlo y llevarlo a su máximo potencial.

Yakov se impresiono con su cambio de actitud; normalmente el menor de sus pupilos pasaba el día con el teléfono pegado a la cara y no se esforzaba por entrenar ya que nadie en la categoría junior era digno rival. Pero ahora, tenía una nueva motivación. Mas que superar a Katsuki, quería que Viktor se tragara su desicion de elegir al cerdo.

No odiaba a Viktor, ni mucho menos al japonés. Pero no soportaba la idea de verse superado. Él se había desvivido desde niño, no era justo.

Días después, agradeció haber perdido y agradeció su nueva motivación, ya que eso lo acerco a alguien que seria indispensable en su vida.

Lilia Baranovskaya.

* * *

Lo primero que dijo al verla fue- Yakov ¿quién es esta vieja?-

Sintió escalofríos de solo recordarlo, de haber sabido como era, nunca le habría dicho nada de eso. Era difícil domar a Yuri, solo su abuelo había logrado eso. Y ahora, esa mujer. Fría como el hielo, con una mirada que parecía clavarte 20 dagas directo al ego.  
Tenía algo que lo hacía rendirse ante ella, como un animal domesticado. Sentía que le debía mucho respeto, y que si alguien osaba a ofenderla, él mismo saltaría en su defensa.

Lilia lo llevo a vivir con ella, para entrenar y acostumbrarlo a su nuevo modo de vida. No mas comida pesada, no mas desvelarse hasta tarde en la noche. Su dieta se hizo más estricta y el entrenamiento más constante. Se hubiese quejado a no ser de que sintió su cuerpo más ligero y descansado desde que comenzó a vivir con ella.

Ella había sido la prima ballerina durante muchos años, una diosa del ballet, así que tuvo que aprender todo desde cero. Había dejado el ballet hacia un par de años, solo seguía calentando pero no lo había vuelto a bailar realmente, así que comenzaron desde el principio. Le corrigió la postura hasta que ya no pudo sostenerse de pie. Le dio un nuevo enfoque a sus prácticas y a los temas de sus programas. Y lo mas importante de todo, no lo dejo tocar el hielo hasta que perfecciono su técnica en la danza.  
Y lo tuvo así por un par de meses. Mierda, le dolía hasta lo que no tenía. Pero mas le dolió estar lejos de su abuelo.

Cuando le dieron el programa de las competencia a las que debía presentarse, exijió el cronograma de Katsuki. Necesitaba saber en donde se daría su encuentro para entrenarse específicamente para ese día. La motivación bailaba por sus venas cada vez que lo veía competir, junto con esa necesidad casi obsesiva de superarlo.

Para cuando Yurio no creía poder aguantar mas lejos de su segunda piel, Lilia lo llevo a la pista de patinaje y le pidió que ejecutara la coreografía que habían escrito con la canción que ella selecciono para él. Además que claro, que implementará todo lo que le enseño de ballet en esos meses que no le dejo tocar el hielo.

Bien, se deslizó suavemente pero con anhelo sobre la superficie helada y se colocó en el centro. En un acto de liberación, se soltó parte del cabello que tenía en una coleta baja, mostrando que había crecido bastante y que su aspecto era mas andrógino que nunca. Al comenzar la música, sintió su fuerza y comenzó a bailar automáticamente, implementando los movimientos aprendidos. Y si tenía que definirlo, se sentía como volar altísimo, como si estuviera en la cima del mundo, podía aplastar a cualquiera con la fuerza que ese programa destilaba.

Sentía el viento chocar contra su rostro y la música en segundo plano, se escuchaba mas fuerte las cortadas que las cuchillas daban sobre el hielo al deslizarse. No practico los saltos, eso lo vería con Yakov. Con Lilia se encargaría de la secuencia de pasos. Le dio algo de pena que estén divorciados, hacían un equipo increíble, parecían hechos para estar juntos. Ambos duros y fríos, estrictos. No creía encontrar un combo mas perfecto que sus entrenadores.

Del otro lado de la valla, ambos admiraban los movimientos del menor. Yakov se felicito a si mismo por llamar a su ex mujer, agradecía que sus caracteres fríos influyeran en la profesionalidad y pudieran mantenerse en buenos términos para entrenar al rubio.

Por otro lado, Lilia nunca se había sentido tan agradecida con su ex marido. Yuri era todo lo que siempre había querido en un hijo y la llenaba de orgullo ver su progreso en tan pocos meses. Vio sus cabellos flotar en el aire por los movimientos, la gracia que desbordaba a la hora de moverse y su rostro. Se sentía satisfecha por invertir su tiempo en entrenar al rubio.

Al terminar el programa, vio una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en la cara del ruso menor. No como las que siempre daba, si no una de verdad, una que mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba de si mismo por haber crecido tanto. Pero mas la cautivaron sus ojos cuando levanto la vista. Esa decisión y esa pasión. Reconocía esa mirada en si misma cuando era joven y sonrío complacida.

Una nueva prima ballerina había nacido.

* * *

 **¡Al fin Martes! (Miercoles en realidad porque olvide subir el capitulo a esta plantaforma ayer)**

 **Si, lo se. No es el capítulo más interesante del mundo, y mucho menos si el anterior fue tan intenso; pero era necesario. Aunque parezca un poco flojo, el capítulo si es importante, si no, no lo hubiese escrito. Este es el momento en que Yurio conoce a Yuuri y a Lilia, dos personas muy necesarias en esta historia.**

 **Seguramente se han dado cuenta de que la mayoría de este capítulo está sacado del anime. En los próximos capítulos verán mucho de eso, pero no tan literal como en este. Aquí más que nada resumí esa parte con mis palabras y añadiendo características de mi historia, pero no es nada nuevo.**

 **Aún así, agárrense fuerte porque se vienen cosas muy intensas y dolorosas, tanto que me ha costado plasmarlos por escrito sin derramar un par de lágrimas. Y no, no estoy matando a nadie jajaja**

 **En fin, el capítulo siguiente es sobre Otabebe (si, le digo así) prepárense para amar a sus hermosos amigos y odiar a Alessa un poco más.**

 **En fin, con esto me despido y espero que tengan una linda semana** ✨

 **MissGabita: Oh si, estoy esperando ansiosa el momento en que Yuri vaya a Kazajistan!**

 **Vi muchos comentarios sobre los primeros capitulos: Bienvenidos a todos los que son nuevos en esta historia y mil gracias porlos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz!**


	9. Heroe

Luego de haber quedado en tercer lugar y arribar en Kazajistán, el pelinegro no se espero la horda de gente que los esperaba en el aeropuerto.

Carteles de bienvenida y felicitaciones, chicas gritando como si se tratara de un ídolo del pop, hicieron que su acostumbrado rostro estoico, se deformara por la sorpresa. Serik reía, casi sin poder creerlo.

Había seguridad haciéndole lugar para pasar. Ni en sus más locos sueños se había imaginado algo así.

-¡Otabek! ¡Otabek!- entre todo el barullo que había, logró escuchar su nombre pronunciado con una voz distinta a las demás. Una niña.

Tenía debilidad por los infantes al ser un hermano mayor, así que no pudo seguir su camino sin prestarle atención.

Se volvió hacia la niña con una tenue sonrisa y se agacho para quedar a su altura. La pequeña, al tener la atención del mayor, se sonrojó fuertemente sin saber que decirle. No contaba con que se dirigiera hacia ella.

La madre de la niña río al ver la repentina timidez de su hija y la animo para que soltara las palabras.

\- Yo... Em... ¡Autógrafo!- termino exclamando, presa de los nervios, mientras le extendía una libreta y un marcador. El moreno rió enternecido ante los mofletes rojos de la infante y procedió a conceder su deseo.

-¿tu nombre, princesa?-

Oh bueno, si antes estaba roja, ahora podría desmayarse. Las chicas a su alrededor suspiraron enamoradas. Otabek era muy guapo y todo un caballero, además de que le gustaban los niños y estaba soltero. Era deportista y el héroe de su país. El hombre perfecto.

-A... Aiday- dijo ella con los ojos iluminados mientras hacía que sus manos jugarán entre ellas. Estaba muy muy nerviosa.

Otabek sonrió mientras deslizaba el marcador por la libreta.

\- "Hija de la luna" es el significado de tu nombre, ¿verdad?- la niña abrió sus ojos sorprendida- es un nombre tan bonito como su dueña- finalizó mientras le devolvía la libreta y el marcador.

La niña comenzó a reír y en un impulso lo abrazó, arrepintiéndose al instante de la vergüenza. Lejos de molestarse, el kazajo le devolvió el abrazo y le dirigió una mirada amable a la madre de la niña que tomaba fotos y vídeos de todo.

Serik palmeo su hombro indicándole que ya debían partir porque el aeropuerto podría tener problema por albergar tantas personas, le dirigió una última sonrisa a la pequeña y se perdió en la multitud.

La niña aun en shock por lo sucedido, fue arrastrada por su madre cuando la multitud se empezó a ir. La subió al auto y le puso el cinturón mientras no dejaba de decir lo amable que había sido el kazajo y que habia grabado todo.

La pequeña recordó su libreta y se dispuso a abrirla, ansiosa. Lo que leyó dentro logro llenarle de lagrimas los ojos a la vez que reía emocionada.

 _"Para Aiday, la princesa de la luna, gracias por creer en mi._

 _Otabek Altin"_

* * *

-¡Otabek!- gritó Aruzhan al ver a su hermano entrar por la puerta. No lo hizo esperar y se abalanzó sobre él, quien no dudo en atraparla entre sus brazos y dar vueltas con ella en la habitación. Ambos reían ante la vista de ambos adultos que miraban la escena con infinita ternura. La niña lo lleno de besos repetidamente en la misma mejilla, haciendo reír al kazajo.

\- Ya, ya, niña, deja lugar para mi- bromeo la señora Altin uniéndose al abrazo.

\- Estamos tan orgullosos de ti cariño, estuviste increíble- dijo ella en un susurro contra su oreja mientras lo apretujaba fuerte.

Otabek sonrió feliz, sin poder contener su enorme sonrisa. Miro al frente y vio a Serik viendo la escena con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la suya. Le extendió el brazo para que se una al abrazo.

El entrenador lo miro pasmado, ganándose una mirada del pelinegro que claramente decía "ya no te hagas, se que sales con mi madre a escondidas" junto con una sonrisa tranquila, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con esa relación.

El mayor sonrío conmovido y termino de cerrar el abrazo grupal que se había formado.

Otabek quiso llorar, pero se contuvo al ver que su madre se le había adelantado. Serik podría ser el nuevo integrante de la familia, pero él seguiría siendo el protector de sus dos mujeres sin importar nada mas.

El día finalizó con los 4 riendo, compartiendo anécdotas y hablando de lo famoso que se había hecho el patinador en su país. Buscaron artículos en internet donde lo nombraban como "el héroe kazajo", haciéndole reír incrédulo, ya que no sabia de donde sacaba la gente esos apodos.

Entre esos artículos encontraron un vídeo que había sido viralizado hace unas horas.

En él, se podía ver a Otabek con la pequeña niña del aeropuerto y a todas las chicas suspirando enamoradas por su paciencia con los niños. Su madre río mucho al ver a las "señoritas" que casi se agarran de los pelos por tratar de alcanzar a su hijo. Por supuesto, no falto la escena de celos de Aruzhan ante el momento en el que su hermano le dijo "princesa" a esa "niña cualquiera que no lo quiere tanto como ella", a lo que Otabek le respondió que habrían muchas princesas, pero que su hermanita siempre seria la reina entre ellas y su primer fan, ganándose el derecho de tenerlo para siempre.

Entre risa y risa, prepararon la cena todos juntos, y mientras veía como Serik intentaba pelar una papa que parecía más una tragedia que un alimento, mientras su hermana reía y se burlaba de él y su madre lo regañaba y se ponía a hacer la labor ella misma, no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era al tener una familia como esa, llegando a preguntarse como había vivido todo ese tiempo en el que no estaba Serik en su vida.  
Su madre parecía tan feliz y enamorada y Aruzhan se había vuelto abierta y alegre, nada que ver a lo que era unos años atrás. Sin contar que les había salvado la vida.

Sin querer ponerse sentimental, procedió a ayudar con la cena, mientras que deseaba que esa felicidad jamás se extinguiera.

* * *

\- ¡¿porque no respondiste mis mensajes?!- grito colérica, sin importarle estar en la vía pública.

Otabek respiro hondo. Sabia que al regresar a Kazajistán la paz le duraría poco, pero esperaba por lo menos no tener que lidiar con esto en plena luz del día. Había ido a lo de Brad para juntarse con los chicos que querían celebrar su medalla de bronce. Termino encontrándose con... ella.

\- ¡Responde maldita sea, ¿con quién estuviste tanto que no podías ni enviarme un "hola" en respuesta?!- siguió ella.

\- Alessa... ven, entremos a tu casa primero- dijo él, tomándola suavemente del brazo para ingresar a la vivienda.

\- ¡No me toques!- insistió, sacando su brazo de un manotazo.

\- Mira, no tengo problema en que sigas, pero alertaras a tus vecinos y eres tú quien vive aquí, no yo- trató de calmarla.

Ella bufó furiosa.

\- Bien. Como quieras- entro dando zancadas y fue directo a su habitación, sabiendo que su... ¿novio? La seguiría.

Dicho y hecho, entro luego de ella y cerró la puerta para no incomodar al resto.

\- Bien, explícate de una vez. No tengo todo el día.- se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿No lo tienes? ¿Te verás con alguien luego, Alessa?- continuó él, aún de pie, cansado de ser paciente.

\- No empieces... - suavizó ella. Claro, cuando ella le gritaba no importaba, pero si él le reclamaba algo, estaba mal.

\- Tu empezaste a gritarme ni bien toque el piso de tu casa. Y no tienes derecho a reclamar... agradece que estoy aquí aguantando tus gritos- dijo duramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¡¿agradecerte?! Oh bueno, claro, el héroe de Kazajistán se cree mucha cosa, de acuerdo, pues gracias por ignorarme para acostarte con cuánta zorra se te cruzara- ironizó ella, sonriendo con sorna.

El Kazajo se sorprendía de lo fácil que perdía los estribos con esa mujer. En serio, estaba cansado. Desde que había sentido su perfume que su estómago comenzó a doler y su cabeza a martillear.

Suspiro hastiado.

\- Mira Alessa... tú y yo habíamos terminado antes de tomar el avión. No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, no tengo obligación a responderte llamadas o mensajes. Estuve ocupado con rondas de prensa y preparándome para competir -

\- Ni siquiera lo niegas mierda- dijo ella parándose de golpe con la ira impregnada en la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber de qué demonios hablas?- dijo, visiblemente agotado de esa charla.

\- Pues de lo que te dije antes idiota, ¡¿con quién demonios te acostaste?!- termino por gritar, fuera de si.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Basta ya!, Otabek, ve a la sala- dijo Brad mirándolo calmado- y tú- espetó con odio mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana- déjalo en paz, ya hiciste suficiente-

\- ¡Tu no te metas!- grito ella tomando a Otabek del brazo- y tú no te vas, no terminamos aun- dijo mientras lo jalaba lejos de su hermano.

El pobre pelinegro ya no sabia que hacer. Sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento de los nervios que se aglomeraban en su estómago. No quería tenerla cerca, no quería que le gritara. No quería sentirse asi.

Sintió como lo liberaban de su agarre y la fémina era empujada a un lado.

\- Déjalo en paz, no me hagas repetirlo ¿Acaso te olvidaste de lo que hiciste la semana pasada hermanita?-

La pelirrosa se puso pálida.

\- Ci... cierra la boca- siseo ella con furia, mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

\- Ha traído tres tipos la semana pasada a la casa, ¿que crees qué pasó?- dijo Brad ignorándola, mientras miraba a su amigo- pues claro que se revolcó con los tres, inclusive le dio una de tus remeras que olvidaste aquí a uno de ellos. Se ha cagado en ti-

El kazajo sentía como le faltaba el aire por un momento. Sintió como su pecho daba una última vuelta para terminar rompiéndose en pedazos, y el dolor de estómago se incrementó, llegando a marearlo. Él sabía de los engaños de su ex novia, pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos. Dolía muchísimo. La traición parecía seguir clavándole estacas en el pecho.

Recordó el día que la conoció, las risas, los besos, los abrazos, sus primeras veces. Recordó las salidas a la madrugada, salir a bailar con ella, recordó cada promesa. Y todo se rompió.

No sabia con claridad si la había amado o no, nunca lo supo. Pero haberle entregado su corazón y confianza a una persona y que le importe una mierda, tomando tus ilusiones, y haciéndola pedazos contra el piso, era una sensación que no espero vivir jamás. Y menos con su primera novia.

Sintió como Brad lo tomaba por los hombros para llevarlo a la sala y dejarlo con los demás chicos. Escucho los gritos de Alessa seguidos de los de su hermano y como cada vez se alejaban mas.

Vio a los demás preocupados, hablándole y tomándole el rostro para que reaccionara. Inclusive se sorprendió de ver a Vico que siempre se encontraba serio, con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

Cuando volvió a tener los pies sobre la tierra, vio que sus amigos le habían preparado un té y algunas cosas dulces para que recupere el color del rostro. Se sentía patético ¿por que una noticia ya obvia le había hecho tanto mal?

Se tomo su tiempo para pensarlo mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos de la situación.

Se dio cuenta de lo enojado que estaba unos minutos después. Había quedado en tercer lugar por tener la cabeza metida en esa mujer... y ahora se enteraba de que mientras él se debatía entre darle una oportunidad o no, ella se había dado una gran fiesta en la cama donde estuvieron juntos tantas veces.

Alessa era una maldita perra.

Que lo disculpara su madre por pensar así de una mujer, pero es que no encontró una palabra más suave para definirla. Había gastado tanto tiempo en ella, tanto dinero, había perdido tanto. Se había enamorado tanto. Estaba tan prendido de ella. Quiso golpearse y se encontró furioso consigo mismo, asumiendo que todo era su culpa.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Jeff, que estaba sentado a su lado, puso la mano en su hombro.

\- No ha sido tu culpa hombre... no te martirices.-

\- Es cierto- continuó Demian- no tienes la culpa de que ella sea así, me sorprende que no le hayas gritado en todo este tiempo-

\- Si tío, no sé cómo te has aguantado- comentó Vito.

\- Lamentó no haberte protegido de ella lo suficiente- siguió Brad mostrándose arrepentido frente a él- pensé que luego de cortar su relación te dejaría en paz, como hace siempre con todos. Pero se ve que volverte famoso le dio pie a seguir intentando meterse en tu vida. No se porque es así... siempre ha sido dificil tratar con ella, desde niños. Pero jamás había visto a alguno tan afectado como a ti... mírate, aún estás pálido. Lo siento hombre, no te haré volver aquí-

\- Esta bien...- interrumpió el kazajo- no es tu culpa, no debí meterme con tu hermana de todos modos... lo siento-

Ambos se sonrieron tenuemente y se dieron un apretón de manos. Nunca habían peleado y no lo harían por un asunto cerrado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en largarse de ahí, tomando sus motos para irse lejos.

Él aún no tenía la suya, así que confiaba en que cualquiera lo tomara de pasajero. Fueron a un lugar despejado, lejos del ruido de la ciudad. Hablaron toda la tarde y entrado el atardecer, se ofrecieron a dejarlo en su casa.

* * *

Al llegar, no se esperaba nada de eso.

En la puerta de su casa se encontraba su familia y... una moto. Una hermosa moto nueva.

Y no cualquier moto. Era una Victory Vegas 8-ball.

Si fuese una niña ya estaría saltando y gritando alrededor de ella. Casi que no puede despegar los pies del piso y tampoco puede cerrar su boca.

Su madre empezó a reír al ver la cara de su hijo.

-Bueno... lo prometido es deuda cariño, es un regalo de todos nosotros-

"Todos nosotros". Se dio vuelta de golpe para mirar a sus amigos, quienes sonreían con complicidad.

\- Bueno, no podías ser uno de los nuestros sin tu moto, ¿verdad?- soltó Demian con esa manera de hacerlo todo gracioso.

Otabek no pudo hacer más que negar en silencio con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Se acercó a ellos y los abrazo grupalmente. Entre ellos, las palabras jamás hacían falta.

Luego hizo lo mismo con su familia, agradeciéndoles el regalo, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Aruzhan, la cual no dejaba de mira al pelivioleta de su amigo, oh no, los celos no se irían a ninguna parte.

\- Oigan, no es gracioso. ¡No sabia que era su padre! Nunca hubiese hecho eso de saberlo- lloriqueó Jeff, mientras contaba una anécdota de su anterior novia mientras los demás se burlaban de él.

Estaban en la residencia Altin, en el patio a las 12 de la noche riéndose como niños. Su madre y Serik salieron a cenar y al parecer no volverían esa noche. Y su hermana se quedaba en la casa de una de sus amigas, para no poner más celoso al pobre kazajo. Tenían la casa para ellos solos y se habían tirado en el fondo a beber unas cervezas mientras hablaban. A veces contaban experiencias vividas, felices o tristes. Otras veces ponían al día al kazajo sobre las cosas que hacían antes de conocerlo. Algunas otras, hablaban de sus países. Al ser un grupo tan variado, jamás se aburrían juntos.

Esa noche comenzaron a hablar de sus ex, inspirados en la situación de Otabek.

Jeff les había estado contando las metidas de pata que había tenido en sus relaciones, las cuales eran muchísimas, haciendo que les doliera el estómago de la risa.

Demian jamás había tenido novias, solo chicas. Se aburría fácil y jamás había encontrado a alguna que le moviera el piso lo suficiente. Había experimentado con un par de hombres, pero solo un par. Era muy exquisito en sus elecciones. Y tenía con que, desbordaba atractivo sexual por donde lo vieras, con el cabello violeta peinado hacia atrás y sus afilados ojos. Tenía un acento muy marcado y las chicas de ese país se volvían locas por él. Claro, sumándole ese aspecto de chico malo.

Vico era bastante reservado. Había tenido una sola novia pero no hablo de ella, como si le doliera recordarla. Hablo de otros ligues, pero nada relevante. Se caracterizaba por ser una persona justa y directa, cuando algo que no le gustaba no se podía cambiar, desistía de ello y listo. Para él, las relaciones no eran complicadas.

Y Brad había tenido muchas novias. Aunque no lo parecía, era un romántico empedernido. Su hermana había acabado con muchas de sus relaciones por ahuyentar a las demás mujeres, poniéndolas en ridiculo, insultandolas o volviéndolas igual que ella. Esa era una de las razones por la cual no se llevaban bien. Actualmente, salía con una chica, pero aún no la llevaba a su casa ni le contaba a nadie por qué no quería arruinarlo.

Luego de terminar de reírse de las desgracias de Jeff,  
Demian se limpió una lagrima mientras se volteaba hacia el kazajo.

-Oye Otabek, no quiero tirar sal a la herida pero... me sorprende que no hayas hablado con Alessa mientras estabas compitiendo. Normalmente corrías tras ella por cada discusión; la tenías caminando por las paredes del enojo-

\- Oh, eso... iba a responderle luego de recibir mi medalla, pero...- lo recordó.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados- Oye, ¿que ocurrió entonces?-

El kazajo los miro- apreté el botón de eliminar mensajes por error justo antes de responderle-

-Mmm vale, no te creo, ya suéltalo, escúpelo, vomítalo o lo que sea pero cueeeeennnntameee- insistio el castaño arrimándose en su hombro- Otaaaaa- siguió molestándolo.

\- Bueno ya, ya, pero no me llames así- lo empujó jugando el castaño, ese apodo no quería volver a escucharlo- cuando estaba por responder, un... futuro compañero cruzo en frente mío y me distraje y... los borre-

\- ¿Futuro compañero? ¿Quien? Quiero fotos, hermano- insistió Jeff.

-Yuri Plisetsky, búscalo en Google- se resignó.

\- ¡¿Plisetsky?! No necesito buscarlo tío, se quien es. ¿Son amigos?- se emociono Demian.

-... no, lo he visto de lejos cuando éramos niños, dudo que me recuerde. Jamás le he hablado y cuando lo vi, simplemente no supe qué hacer-

-Oh vaya, le admiras mucho- se dijo pensativo el pelivioleta- deberías proponerle ser amigos, después de todo serán compañeros-

\- Mas bien, serán rivales idiota- agregó Vico, serio como de costumbre.

\- Bueno, eso.- rodó los ojos.

\- Esperen, él jamás dijo que lo admirara... no será... ¿que te gusta?- insinuó Brad, mirándolo con picardía. Otabek comenzó a ponerse rojo.- ¡Ja! Lo sabia-

\- Oye que aún no digo nada- se atajo el pelinegro.

\- Amigo, estas rojo hasta las orejas, no intentes defenderte o me ofenderás- rió el castaño.

\- No me gusta... jamás hable con él- dijo lentamente.

-bueno bueno, ¿que se te viene a la cabeza de ese chico cuando digo la palabra "Plisetsky"?- acotó Demian.

\- Sus ojos- respondió casi de inmediato. Cuando se dio cuenta, comenzó a enrojecer de nuevo.

Todos sonrieron cómplices- ¡te gusta! No hay vuelta atrás, tienes que hablarle-

Y así siguieron toda la noche, burlándose del pobre kazajo que amenazo con dejarlos dormir afuera. Pasada unas horas todos se fueron a dormir, dejando a Otabek sumido en los recuerdos del rubio.

Recordó sus ojos verdes y el dolor que su ex le había hecho pasar, se difuminó un poco, llevándolo nuevamente a dormirse con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **No he tenido tiempo de actualizar antes por este medio, lo siento. Subire este capitulo y otro mas, para compensarlo.**

 **En fin, hoy vimos más la relación de Otabebe con sus amigos, con Alessa, con todos. Prepárense porque a partir del capítulo que viene, empieza lo bueno. Van a entender qué papel juega JJ en la historia y luego... al fin, Barcelona.**


	10. Rival

Yuri era una persona que se frustraba fácilmente. Era como inflar un globo y tirarlo dentro de una habitación llena de alfileres. Hicieras lo que hicieras, tarde o temprano explotaría.

Las competencias venían pesándole en la espalda hace rato.

Acostumbraba siempre a ganar, sin importar el rival. Fue por eso que no obtener ningún oro (aún llegando al podio) no podía mostrarse conforme con los resultados. Demonios, no entendía que pasaba, entrenaba día y noche sin parar, había crecido y parecia no ser suficiente.

No era un chico paciente así que le enfermaba no entender que le faltaba para ganar. Cuando le preguntaba a Yakov, le decía que tenía que dejar el teléfono y entrenar más. Tonterías.

Si le preguntaba a Lilia, ella callaba o le ignoraba y le exigía continuar el entrenamiento. Por un demonio.

Finalmente, su abuelo le decía que debía descubrirlo él mismo. Le frustraba pero jamás se enfadaría con él.

Inclusive Mila parecia saberlo y la muy bruja no quería abrir su estupida boca. Odiaba que por ser mayores que él se empeñaran con hacerle quedar como un bebe que no sabia nada de la vida.

El punto era que todo era culpa de ese canadiense salido de lo más recóndito del infierno. Maldito sea, no lo soportaba. No solo no le agradaba, si no que le ganaba en cada competencia.

Venia llevándose el oro en absolutamente todo y eso lo tenía enfermo de furia. No podía evitar su cara de decepción, enojo y tristeza cada vez que tenía que subir al podio un escalón más abajo que él. Con esa estupida sonrisa de mierda, y ese aire burlón. Con ese ego que parecía no querer bajar de las nubes, la confianza desbordante. Le odiaba. Con toda su alma.

Mas cuando ese imbecil mal nacido osaba a tratarlo como si fuese una mujer. Dios santo, tenía tantos insultos para él. Siempre tenía que tragárselos porque Lilia no le dejaba maldecir en voz alta.

La mujer conocía el carácter del patinador. Sabia que Nikolai jamás presenciaba el mal genio de su nieto; al no tener una figura materna, era difícil educarlo de grande, pero al menos la respetaba y hacía caso a sus exigencias. Claro que con Yakov era otra historia.

En una de esas, la mujer había dejado solo al hada rusa. Ella nunca entraba al vestidor con él, por supuesto, pero le esperaba afuera. Podía verse exagerado, pero si algo le pasaba al menor, Yakov corría todos los peligros. Y ella quería evitar contratiempos estupidos.

Volviendo a la situación, Lilia se fue un momento al baño de mujeres que quedaba del otro lado del pasillo, avisándole al menor antes.

El ruso entro a los vestidores, aprovechando que la mayoría estaba con la prensa, frustrado con la medalla de plata. Se la había dejado a su entrenador porque no quería siquiera verla.

Se deshizo de la trenza que adornaba su cabello y se quitó la parte superior del traje mientras buscaba su remera. Sin saber que alguien lo observaba con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo, sobresaltando al menor que se volvió hacia él sorprendido- que linda gatita, ¿no te dijeron que este era el vestidor de hombres? No puedes estar aquí, princesa- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Tch, no me jodas, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo con un idiota como tú- siseo enojado, a la vez que le daba la espalda.

Gran error.

Jj no borro su sonrisa ni un segundo mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio que estaba de espaldas mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

\- Oh vamos, ¿no te alegra verme? Después de todo siempre te abro la puerta y te dejo pasar, soy todo un caballero- dijo en voz más baja, rozando sus dedos con la cintura del menor.

-!¿Que mierda crees que...?!- no pudo terminar de gritar que sintió como una mano tapaba su boca. El canadiense se acercó aún más.

\- Shhh gatita... no queremos tener problemas ¿verdad?- le susurró bajito al oído.

La situación era comprometedora. Jj estaba detrás de él, tapándole la boca con una mano mientras la otra descansaba en su cintura. Tenía rostro a un lado del suyo. Sabia que si se daba vuelta, vería su estupida sonrisa orgullosa. Quiso removerse cuando sintió la mano del mayor moverse a su vientre.

-No te pongas inquieta princesa... sabes que quieres esto tanto como yo- susurró pegado a su oreja mientras inspiraba profundamente para retener su aroma lo más posible.

Yuri podía sentir su aliento caliente y eso le ponía nervioso. Su mano se movía cada vez más abajo y estaba paralizado. Como aquella vez en su escuela.

\- Vaya, vaya... ¿lo disfrutas? No te veo luchar cariño- susurró con voz ronca mientras pasaba su lengua por la oreja del menor, haciendo que este temblara ante la sensación desconocida. El canadiense se apoyó aún más sobre el trasero del rubio, haciéndole notar que comenzaba a excitarse.

Delineó el elástico del bóxer lentamente e introdujo su mano en el interior, rozando levemente la intimidad del ruso.

Yuri respiro profundo, tratando de tomar aire de donde podía, tenía sus manos sobre la de Jean que estaba en su boca, tratando inútilmente de apartarlo.

Cuando parecía que el mayor iba a pasar a la siguiente fase, se escucharon pasos fuera del vestidor, que hicieron que el canadiense se separara del ruso por fin, no sin antes decirle algo más.

\- Nos vemos más tarde, preciosa- se alejó sin antes regalarle una sonrisa coqueta.

Cuando Yuri se quedó solo, sintió ganas de vomitar. Vio su parte inferior semi despierta y se odio a si mismo. ¿Como pudo permitir eso? ¿Por que no se movió? En ningún momento le pasó por la mente disfrutar ese acto. Estaba paralizado de miedo.

No importaba cuantas veces intentarán de abusar de él, siempre se quedaba de piedra sin poder hacer nada. Otros chicos entraron a cambiarse y el rubio se apresuró a terminar de colocarse las prendas.

Sabia que Lilia debía estar esperándole afuera, pero se tomo un momento antes de salir. Dentro de los vestidores había baños, así que se encerró en uno de los cubículos y rompió en un silencioso llanto. Odiaba todo. La estupida medalla de plata, sus esfuerzos en vano, al imbecil de JJ, sus traumas de la infancia. Todo. Odiaba todo. No era la primera vez que el canadiense osaba a molestarlo de esa manera, insinuándosele, pero jamás había llegado tan lejos.

En su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en lo solo que se sentía en realidad. En lo horrible que era ser él. En lo mucho que llegaba a odiarse.

Dentro de su cabeza estaba gritando por ayuda.

Pedía a su madre que donde sea que esté, le enviara un ángel. El que sea.

* * *

Luego de quedar segundo en la segunda competencia antes del grand prix, vio como Katsuki quedaba primero, Georgi segundo.

El programa del ruso era bueno, pero sus gritos de terror mientras páginaba, sumado al extravagante maquillaje, llegaron a alterarlo. Mila se reía junto con otra patinadora mientras lo veían por televisión.

También se hubiese burlado, de no ser porque estaba ensimismado pensando en el programa del japonés. Era distinto a las otras veces, **había mejorado**.

Mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, Mila lo interrumpió, como siempre.

\- Oi que rompió con aquella bailarina con la que siempre subía fotos. Ahora está con otro chico¿Sabias eso Yuri?- volteo divertida hacia él.

-¡Cállate, vieja bruja!- exclamó golpeando la mesa. ¿Que mierda importaba a él la vida amorosa de ese idiota? Sin embargo, miro su programa, eran compañeros después de todo.

\- Rayos, está llorando en serio- comentó sorprendida la pelirroja.

-¿En serio?- acotó con sarcasmo. Siempre lo hacía en las practicas desde que había cortado con esa zorra. Porque Anya era una maldita zorra. Había jugado con él.

Se mantuvo cerca de Georgi para ganar seguidores y hacerse más famosa, cosa estupida porque ya tenía demasiada fama sin él.

Mientras el programa continuaba, se veían gestos en la cara del Georgi que denotaban que realmente sufría.

-Casi puedo oír su voz de terror- comentó perturbada Mila sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Esta demasiado metido en la actuación- continuó él. Pero había dado una actuación memorable. Quedando segundo.

Bueno, no le duró mucho hacerse el interesado en su vida, pues olvido ver su programa libre. No era por desestimarlo, pero realmente le valía mierda. No lo sentía un rival. Lo que no se perdió, fue el programa de katsuki.

* * *

¡Un flip cuádruple! Un maldito flip. No lo había clavado, pero las rotaciones habían sido suficientes. No pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa.

Y el beso que se dieron al final, frente a las cámaras y la audiencia le colmaba la paciencia que no tenía. No entendía el tupe de Viktor de andar a los besos y abrazos todo el día. **No lo entendía.**

Vio como posaba con su medalla de plata y las palabras en la entrevista.

-Ahora que Yuri puede hacer un flip cuádruple, sé que ganara la Copa Rostelecom y clasificara al Grand Prix Final. Espero con ansias ir a Rusia como su entrenador- alardeaba el peliplata feliz, junto a un avergonzado japonés.

Como para añadir cizaña al fuego, Mila se volvió burlona hacia él- ¿Oíste eso?-

Furioso, partió la cuchara de plástico con la que había destruido su almuerzo mientras veía el programa.

-Te haré borscht en Moscú... maldito cerdo-

* * *

Ni bien piso su tierra natal y vio a sus fans, se escabulló hacia la salida. Al respirar el aire helado de su hogar, vio a su abuelo salir del auto. No lo pensó que salió corriendo hacia él y se le colgó en un abrazo. El pobre anciano gimió adolorido. Cierto, su espalda. Se montaron el vehículo, había extrañado mucho el aroma del mayor y quería pasar tanto tiempo con él como pudiera antes de tener que volver a irse lejos.

El camino en auto fue tranquilo, mientras comía su comida favorita y le hablaba a su abuelo sobre Japón y el katsudon que había probado. Paso la tarde con su adoración y en la noche volvió al hotel, donde se encontró a Viktor siendo entrevistado en el hall del lugar. Le preguntaban sobre su futuro en el patinaje y el peliplata no daba respuestas.

-... veo mucho potencial en Yuuri Katsuki. Quiero que se centren en su participación-

¡¿ah?! No era justo que dijera eso, ¡él también participaba, era su maldito debut!

\- Si Yuuri posee tanto carisma, ¿no te gustaría enfrentarlo un día en la pista?- acotó una periodista.

Viktor sonrió, enigmático, logrando extrañar a Yurio. Cuando el mayor notó su presencia, lo uso para distraer a la prensa de aquella pregunta.

-¡Vaya, es Yuri!-

Todos se dieron vuelta y lo rodearon también. Maldito viejo.

Se acercó a él y lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Vieron el programa corto que coreografié para Yurio?- pregunto con su estupida simpatía. Sin ganas de soportar estupideces, tiro el café que el mayor sostenía al piso y le espetó-¿hasta cuando te creerás el mejor de Rusia? Esta competencia es mía-

Y contrario al resultado que esperaba, la sonrisa de Viktor se ensanchó.

* * *

Se escapó de ahí y en el camino se encontró con Katsuki en el ascensor. No fue un encuentro muy importante, pero reafirmaba sus ganas de ganarle al tenerle de frente.

En fin, debia concentrarse en la competencia.

Solo dos habían clasificado para la final:

Un tal Otabek Altin y luego, Christophe Giacometti. Del primero no sabia absolutamente nada, solo que había quedado tercero en Grand Prix una vez.

El competiría con JJ, Seung Gil Lee, Michelle Crispino, Emil Nekola y Yuuri Katsuki.  
Mientras las presentaciones pasaban, trataba de ignorar a JJ. Ese imbecil no se le acercaría de nuevo.

Durante la presentación de Nekola, vio como el canadiense se le acercaba a Viktor. Por increíble que pareciera, el ruso mayor se mostraba disgustado con la presencia de ese patinador. No era estupido y había visto la manera en la que este veía a Yurio, como le molestaba y se aprovechaba de él.

Viktor conocía al rubio. Bajo esa actitud irritante, se encontraba un niño asustado. Y JJ no hacía más que molestar. Se mantuvo cerca del menor las veces que Lilia y Yakov se alejaban, para que el canadiense no se le acercara de mas.

* * *

Para cuando la presentación del cerdo termino, Yurio se acercó a la pista. Se regocijó internamente al ver la mirada sorprendida del japonés al verlo con su traje de Ágape. Necesitaba ganarle.

-Apartate, cerdo-

Sin embargo, estaba nervioso como la mierda. Escuchaba a Yakov y a Lilia cada vez más lejos, se sentía perdido y mareado. Necesitaba la presencia de su abuelo. ¿Donde estaba? ¿porque no fue a verlo? El sudor bajaba por su frente y los latidos de su corazón lograban taparle los oídos.

Fue al escuchar los vítores de la gente ante el puntaje del japonés que reaccionó. Katsuki se volvió hacia él.

-¡Yurio! ¡Davai!-

¿QUE DEMONIOS? como si fuese poco, Viktor hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a saludarlo. Oh no, ni modo. Se dirigió furioso hasta la pista. No se sentía tan mal como para necesitar el apoyo de nadie.  
Cuando su programa comenzó, no podía sentir su ágape. Estaba irritado e incómodo, tanto así que falló su primer salto. Un axel triple. No había fallado ese salto en un año. Maldijo internamente.

Trató de serenar su mente y resolver los errores a medida que se deslizaba, necesitaba hacerlo todo perfecto a partir de ahora.

 _"He puesto sangre, sudor y lágrimas desde aquella humillación"_ pensó, recordando su estancia en Japón _"solo me falta experiencia"._

Continuó su programa, clavando todos sus saltos y mejorando la secuencia de pasos en gran medida. Al finalizar su programa, el público y sus fans aplaudieron y gritaron, lanzándole peluches y banderas. Entre todas las cosas que le lanzaron, una vincha con orejas de gato termino en su cabeza. Sus fans reían y gritaban enternecidas.

Puso cara de hastío, mas al ver como JJ estaba esperándole en la salida de la pista mientras aplaudía mirándole a los ojos. Claro que su cara de odio eterno camuflaba los nervios que le abrumaban cada vez que se imbecil ponía su mirada en él. Si fuese un gato, se le hubiese crispado el cuerpo y le hubiese arañado la cara hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

-¡Oh! Las damas primero- dijo, haciéndose a un lado dando una reverencia. Maldito canadiense hijo de puta. Lo ignoro bajo la mirada atenta de Lilia a la vez que un escalofrío le corría por al columna. Ojalá no tuviese que volver a cruzarlo en su vida. Su mirada altanera también venía con una complicidad oculta de la cual no quería formar parte.

Se puso su música en el teléfono para no escuchar la estupida canción de jj en su programa. Maldito narcisista.

El idiota había roto su propio récord, haciéndole chirriar los dientes. Claro, eso no se comparó con lo que ocurrió a continuación.

* * *

Viktor tuvo que volver de urgencias a Japón y ahora él y el cerdo estaban con el mismo entrenador. Aún se preguntaba porque Yakov había aceptado eso.

\- Yuri- le llamó el mencionado- tu abuelo está afuera-

Emocionado, salió sin preguntar. Se subió al auto con él y vio que tenía una bolsa que emanaba un aroma delicioso.

-Abuelo, creía que no te sentías bien- dijo preocupado el rubio.

-Come y calla- le respondió el anciano mientras le entregaba la bolsa de piroshki. El rubio, que jamás le contradecía, le hizo caso.

Oh santo cielo.

-¡Tiene cerdo, huevos y arroz! ¡¿Y este piroshki?!-

-Son de tazón de cerdo- respondío energético Nikolai.- espero que se ayuden en el programa libre, Yuratchka- dijo, palmeando su cabeza.

El menor sonrío sonrojado y feliz. Su abuelo no había asistido a la competencia para prepararle eso. No había palabras para describir lo mucho que le amaba.

Con nueva confianza infundada por su abuelo, le hablo a su entrenador antes de salir a la pista.

-Oye Yakov,cambiare mis saltos, haré dos en vez de cuatro en la primera mitad-

-¿y seis en la segunda?- le preguntó anonado, a lo que él asintió- ¿quieres morir?- le preguntó preocupado.

\- Solo así podré derrotar a JJ y a Yuri- dijo con seguridad. Yakov no le reprochó. Sabia que a pesar de ser terco, el rubio no se arriesgaría con algo de lo que no está seguro, así que lo dejo ser. No iba a hacerle caso si se negaba de todas formas.

Una vez en la pista, escucho los vítores de la gente. Se habían incrementando más que cuando el resto había patinado, al parecer, tenían muchas expectativas sobre él. Bien, obtendría su primer oro como senior.

Allegro appasionato in B menor comenzó a sonar al son de sus movimientos. Una pieza intensa y difícil de ejecutar.

Clavo los saltos de la primera mitad, y para el segundo ya se sentía cansado. Aún así, eso no lo detuvo. Clavo todos sus saltos, enfocándose en todas las veces que el imbecil de JJ se había burlando de él por no llegar al oro. Le mostraría quien mandaba.

Mierda. Cayo de rodillas al hielo cuando hubo finalizado, Lilia lloraba mientras su ex marido la consolaba y Nikolai aplaudía orgulloso. Había superado sus propios límites. Al ver los resultados, se vio clasificado para el Grand Prix final. Lo había logrado.

* * *

El programa del cerdo había sido nefasto. Fue un milagro que haya calificado para la siguiente fase. Le habia dolido a él mismo ver sus fallos, casi estuvo por darle ánimos. Claro que el canadiense le interrumpió, diciéndole que también esperaba su apoyo, el cual no pensaba darle.  
Aún así no lo necesitó, el hijo de puta volvió a ganarle.

Quería patalear, llorar y romper todo. Pero aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta. Estaba preocupado por el cerdo, que corrió a toda la competencia con abrazos porque extrañaba a Viktor.

Cuando se hubo cambiado, salió a buscarlo en la fría noche rusa. Lo encontró frente a la carretera, sumido en sus (seguramente) depresivos pensamientos. Se acercó y lo mando a volar de una patada.

-Allí estabas, tazon de cerdo. Tuve que buscarte- si eso quiso ser un reproche, le salió más suave de lo normal.

-¿Yurio?- lo reconoció el japonés desde el piso.

-¿Que creías que hacías?- continuó- dabas repelus. ¿Y ese programa libre? Puedes excusarte diciendo que te fue mal porque no estaba Viktor, pero yo, que estaba en plena forma, conseguí una marca personal ¡y me derrotó JJ!- dijo frustrado- ¡No tienes derecho a sentirte peor que yo!- le lanzó una bolsa, sonrojado- toma, será tu cumpleaños ¿no?-

Yuuri abrió la bolsa- ¿piroshki?-

-cómelo- soltó , mirando a otro lado.

-¿Aquí?- le miro dubitativo.

\- ¡Que comas!- dijo con la poca paciencia que tenía. El mayor se paro y comenzó a comerlo ante la cara expectante de Yurio.

-Tiene arroz dentro... y cerdo... y huevo ¡es tazón de cerdo!- exclamó fascinado.

-¡Si!Los hizo mi abuelo ¿No está rico? - dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras mostraba una adorable sonrisa.

-¡Si! Delicioso- continuó comiendo el japonés.

No supo de donde salió ese gesto de compañerismo que le atacó de repente, pero se sintió mucho mejor al verlo más animado. No le caía mal y no tenía nada contra él. Era el mejor rival que había tenido desde que comenzó a patinar.

\- Oye, Yurio- comenzó Yuuri- Hay... ¿hay algún problema con JJ?-

Se puso pálido. -¿De... de que hablas?- no quería sonar nervioso, pero no quería que nadie supiera acerca de eso. Le daba pánico y furia pensar en ese imbecil.

-Bueno, no quiero meterme- dijo tranquilo- pero he visto cómo te mira y molesta, además de que a Viktor tampoco le agrada que este cerca de ti, y eso no es muy normal en él... no debes contarme nada, pero si algo llegara a pasar... puedes decírnoslo y te ayudaremos-

-¡Ya ya! ¡Que te haya convidado piroshkis no te hace especial, cerdo!- dijo mirando hacia otro lado para que no se viera su sonrojo- aún así... lo tendré en cuenta- susurró mas para él mismo que para su acompañante, que por supuesto, le había escuchado.

* * *

 **¡Bueno bueno mis amores! ¿Sorprendidas de que actualice un viernes? Yo también. No pude evitarlo, welcome to the madness me hizo tan feliz que quise subir un capítulo en compensación por tanta felicidad.**

 **También quiero aprovechar para aclarar que si, welcome to the madness será incluido en este fic, ya estoy trabajando en eso** ❤️

 **Hoy a sido una excepción, seguiré actualizando SOLO LOS MARTES (o cuando pueda, en esta plantaforma). En fin, el capítulo que viene si, al fin. "Barcelona"** ❤️ **nuestros amores se conocen, les recomiendo estar preparadas para el fluffy** ❤️

 **En fin, nos leemos el Martes linduras, que tengan un lindo fin de semana** 💕✨


	11. Barcelona

Barcelona. El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el Grand Prix Final. Nada mal.

El hotel era un lujo y según su entrenador, la competencia se estaba quedando en ese mismo lugar también. Su estómago se agitó ansioso ante esa nueva información. Seguro lo cruzaría. Las palabras de sus amigos volvieron a su cabeza, donde le insistían que le hablara al rubio al que tanto admiraba.

No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. No era bueno hablando con la gente y ese chico parecía lanzar patadas voladoras a quien se le acercara a más de 3 metros.

Para despejarse, decidió instalarse. Dejo las maletas en su lugar y procuro tener todo listo para las últimas prácticas y para las competencias. Serik le aviso que estaría en el spa del hotel y que le daba la tarde libre para hacer lo que le de la gana.

Genial, aprovecharía a conocer un poco los alrededores con su recién adquirida moto. Oh si. La llevo con él. Claro que tuvo que pagar por ello, pero había valido la pena. Estaba ansioso por estrenarla en un país ajeno al suyo y sentir esa libertad e independencia que siempre había querido.

Una vez que revisó las cosas, se tomo una ducha y se vistió como acostumbraba últimamente. Su campera de cuero negra, su bufanda gris y sus guantes, no podían faltar.

Bajo al hall del hotel, ignorando todos los gritos y exclamaciones de los clubes de fans que se encontraban allí.

Solo quería un poco de paz.

-Los que llevan lentes de sol sobre la cabeza son basura ¡Encuentra a alguien mejor, bruja!- escucho cerca suyo.

-Vamos, no seas tan pedante- oh no. Conocía esa estupida e irritante voz.-¡Otabek!- mierda.

No quería voltear. Tal vez si fingía sordera y se quedaba quieto sin respirar, se iría. No voltees. No voltees. -¿A donde vas?- maldicion.

Se quitó los lentes a la vez que volteaba. -A comer-.

-¿Comerás solo? Tú nunca cambias ¿eh?- preguntaba con fingida simpatía su peor pesadilla, mientras abrazaba por el hombro a su prometida. A la pobre e ingenua Isabella. -¿Nos acompañas a cenar?-

¿Era idiota? Si algún día iba a hacer mal tercio por no tener pareja, no sería con ese tío.-No, gracias- dijo poniendo una mano entre su rostro y JJ, como si eso pudiese hacer que se fuera y le dejara en paz.

Sus ojos viajaron inconscientemente a la persona con la que el canadiense discutía anteriormente. Y la verdad debía agradecer ser una persona tranquila que acostumbraba a tener sus expresiones faciales a raya. Porque de no serlo, se le hubiese desencajado la mandíbula al ver el rostro irritado de Yuri Plisetsky a unos metros suyo. Se quedó mirándolo sin hacer ni una mueca.

Por dentro gritaba, por supuesto. Podía imaginarse mini Otabeks corriendo en su cabeza mientras todo se prendía fuego.

El rubio, al notar que no le apartaba la mirada, hizo lo que siempre hacia, ponerse a la defensiva.- ¿Eh? ¿Que te pasa?-

Lo miro por unos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse del lugar, dejando confundido al ruso menor.

Al salir afuera, el viento frío de Barcelona le recibió, aliviando un poco su pesar. Era la primera vez que se enojaba consigo mismo, es decir, quedarte en silencio mirando fijamente a una persona no hará milagros, imbecil.

Se recriminó mil veces su tímida personalidad y decidió salir a dar un par de vueltas en su moto.

Ese lugar era en demasía hermoso. Tenía lugares asombrosos para visitar y el hotel estaba casi en el centro, así que por suerte no debía alejarse mucho para deleitarse con la vista. Encontró un par de miradores asombrosos y acogedores lugares para comer. Cuando el sol se puso, volvió al hotel más calmado. Mañana tendría la última práctica antes de la competencia y debía descansar.

* * *

No contaba con sus inesperados nervios. Era solo la práctica, pero sentía que nada podía salirle bien con Plisetsky en la misma pista que él, desenvolviéndose con elegancia y clavando sus saltos como si fuesen un chiste. No le ponía incómodo, era solo... que no podía dejar de mirarlo. No podía concentrarse en nada que no fuese su cabello ondeando y la determinación en sus ojos cada vez que clavaba un salto. Maldijo en voz baja y decidió que era suficiente por hoy. Tenía pulido los saltos y había repasado su secuencia de pasos lo suficiente.

Serik hablaba por teléfono con su madre y no le ponía mucha atención, debido a que sabia que no había nada que mejorar por el momento.

Al salir de la pista, vio a Katsuki y a Nikiforov hablando, más pegados de lo normal. A veces se preguntaba qué clase de relación tendrían ellos dos y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar a la única novia que había tenido.

Su agonia interna fue detenida por la voz que más le irritaba en la tierra.

\- Acabó mi práctica ¡Ya me voy!- dios santo a nadie le importa tío, no somos tu club de fans. Casi no puede evitar sonreir cuando ve a su rubio favorito hacer una muestra de hastío. Al parecer pretendía mandarlo a volar pero su entrenador le detuvo haciéndole practicar todo desde 0 una vez más.

Se hubiese quedado a mirar, pero no quería ser más obvio de lo que ya era, así que procedió a retirarse al hotel para darse una merecida ducha y volver a salir a despejarse. La competencia era mañana y necesitaba alejar sus preocupaciones.

No demoró mucho en la ducha que salió a recorrer de nuevo las calles de Barcelona, buscando algo con que entretenerse.

Encontró mucho más que eso.

Pudo ver a un grupo de adolescentes con orejas de gato gritando y buscando algo. Las reconoció como las Yuri angels, caracterizadas por seguir al ruso a cada competencia, sin importar el viaje que tuviesen que hacer por él.

¿Donde esta Yuratchka? Falta poco para la reunión de fans- escucho que decía una.

-Puedo sentir el olor de Yuratchka- dijo otra, con la cara contra el piso, olfateando.

-¡Este cabello es de él!- dijo una a su lado levantando una hebra rubia del suelo.

Vale, al parecer el ruso estaba cerca y no parecía querer cooperar con la bola de adolescentes que le buscaban.

Decidió dar la vuelta la cuadra para ver si le encontraba. Bingo. Solo le bastó una vuelta para verle escondido a metros de donde ellas estaban.

No lo pensó demasiado.

Al acercarse con su moto, pudo ver el semblante del ruso, de completo pánico. Al parecer, odiaba las multitudes y que le estén encima como garrapatas. Al acercarse el motor de su moto se hizo oír, como si denotara por él la emoción que le daba acercársele.

Cuando el rubio se dio vuelta, pudo ver esos ojos verdes que tanto le llamaban la atención. Aparcó a su lado, ante la cara pasmada de este.

-Yuri, subete- le dijo sin más.

-¿Eh? Eres...-

-¡Allí esta Yuratchka!- escucho que gritaban- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es Otabek Altin, el kazajo!-

Se quitó los lentes que siempre usaba para andar en moto y le lanzó un casco a Yuri.

-¿Subirás o no?- dijo, admirando cada expresión del chico que tenía al lado. Lo vio meditar un segundo, hasta que el viento movió sus cabellos y le dejaron ver sus ojos. Que lo miraban solo a él. Reconoció el brillo de excitacion ante la situación y lo vio subirse de un salto a la moto luego de ponerse el casco.

Se alejaron del lugar escuchando los gritos de las chicas y el sonido de sus cámaras.

Al principio Yuri parecía desconfiado al tocarlo, pero bastó con acelerar un poco para tener su brazos rodeando la cintura. Algo en su pecho salto ante eso, solo esperaba que no se notara.

Luego de 20 minutos de viaje, Otabek aparcó en el mirador que más le había gustado, invitando al ruso en silencio que se bajara de la moto y le siguiera. El contrario lo miraba curioso y extrañado.

Trato de mantener su mente a raya mientras subían las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar que quería mostrarle.

Al llegar, unos minutos de silencio reinaron, hasta que decidió contarle que ya le había visto antes en el campamento de verano de Yakov.

-¿En serio?- el kazajo asintió en respuesta- No me acuerdo-

Claro que sabia que no le recordaba porque no le había mirando ni una sola vez.

-Estaba en mi primer año de la division junior, pero no pude con el ritmo de los júniors rusos, así que me pusieron en la clase de novatos y te conocí allí- dijo, mirando al horizonte que se cernía frente a ellos- Tus ojos eran inolvidables, tenias la mirada de un soldado- oh dios, no debió haber dicho eso.

-¿De un soldado?- era consciente de que los ojos del rubio estaban sobre el, mirándole sorprendido y... levemente sonrojado. Sintió el viento y supo que el cabello de su acompañante había alborotado al sentir el leve olor a shampoo llegar a sus fosas nasales.

-Yo... me había cambiado a mi pista de Moscú a San Petersburgo. Estaba desesperado, pero decidí no quejarme hasta mejorar lo suficiente- sé sorprendió al escucharlo abrirse con él, asimilando sus palabras, y dándose cuenta de que en el fondo, él podía ver la carga en los hombros de Plisetsky.  
El menor se había quedado en silencio, sin saber realmente porque había dicho todo eso y se sintió expuesto de repente. El kazajo se dio cuenta y continuó su charla.

-Luego partí de Rusia a Estados Unidos, y más tarde a Canadá. - dijo mirando nostálgicamente la puesta de sol- Solo el año pasado pude regresar a mi pista en Almaty. Hoy más que nunca quiero ganar el torneo por Kazajistan- termino, sabiendo que sus palabras no eran del todo verdaderas. Porque quería ganar... pero no por su país.

-Otabek- una capa de miel cubrió su corazón al escuchar su nombre de los labios del chico que había mirado de lejos por tanto tiempo- ¿Por que viniste a hablarme? ¿No somos rivales?-

-Siempre he pensado que nos parecemos- se le ocurrió decirle, a la vez que volteaba a verlo por primera vez desde que habían llegado ahí- Eso es todo. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos o no?-

Vale era un poco brusco para hablar con la gente. Pero al rubio no pareció molestarle, puesto que le miro desconcertado al principio, para que su mirada se relajara un poco y una sonrisa confianza naciera de sus labios, a la vez que le extendía su mano.

Oh dios, oh dios. Agradecía tener sus guantes puestos, para que el ruso no supiera lo mucho que le habían sudado las manos de los nervios todo ese tiempo.

Al juntar sus manos, una corriente se extendió por su columna vertebral, activando todos sus sentidos y haciéndole sentir en el aire. Dejándole desarmado por unos segundos. Al ver la mueca de paz de su nuevo amigo, le devolvió la sonrisa. Y es que jamás se había sentido tan dichoso que viendo como el atardecer hacía ver mas angelical al rubio que, sin que lo supiera, le había cautivado.

Cuando terminaron de sellar su amistad, se quedaron un rato hablando en ese lugar sobre la competencia, como desarrollaron el programa y demáses cosas, era un sueño. Esto era todo lo que siempre había querido desde que le vio patinar en televisión.

Cuando el sol termino de ponerse y el ambiente se puso aún más frío, se montaron en la moto para volver al hotel.

Siendo sincero, no quería despegarse del rubio. Quería disfrutarlo todo lo posible antes de tener que competir contra él al día siguiente; así que se desvió del camino.

-¡Oye, el hotel queda hacia el otro lado!- escucho que el rubio le gritaba desde atrás. Por el viento y el movimiento de la moto, solo así podían comunicarse.

-¡Lo se!- le respondió mientras su vista se mantenía al frente. No le escucho replicar y se permitió sonreír suavemente al notar lo rápido que se habían acostumbrado al otro.

* * *

Cuando el kazajo detuvo la moto, bajaron frente a un lugar acogedor, uno de los que más le habían llamado la atención cuando recorrió Barcelona el día anterior. El interior era cálido y todo parecía ser de madera. Estaba a gusto y por la cara que su compañero traía, se notaba que él también lo estaba.

-Eres bueno eligiendo lugares, lo anotare en mi cabeza- le dijo el rubio sentándose en frente suyo. Habían conseguido lugar al lado de un ventanal que daba a la calle.

Él se limitó a sonreír mientras también tomaba asiento.

El frío de afuera aún les pasaba factura así que no se quitaron los abrigos. La carta ya estaba en la mesa cuando llegaron así que se concentraron en ver que pedir.

\- Buenas noches, bienvenidos, ¿En que puedo servirlos?- la mujer había hablado en inglés al notar la cara de desentendimiento del rubio ante lo que leía en la carta.

Al ver que el ruso no entendía, se dedicó a pedir la orden por ambos.

Cuando la chica se retiró, el ruso le miro asombrado.

-¡¿Como es que sabes español?!-

-Solo se leerlo, en Estados Unidos hay muchos latinos y tienes que acostumbrarte- sonrió levemente.

-¿En serio? ¡Otabek, eso es tan cool!- dijo el ruso sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente.

El kazajo tenía ganas de llamar a sus amigos y contarles eso. No sabia donde meter tanta dicha por lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

\- He visto que tus fans usan orejas de gato a donde sea que vayan, ¿es por algo en especial?- vio como la luminosa sonrisa de su acompañante se transformaba en una mueca de desagrado.

\- Están locas.- soltó escuetamente- tengo un gato, Potya, desde que subí mi primer foto con él en Instagram, que no dejan de usar esas cosas en la cabeza- se quejó ante el recuerdo- me dicen gatito, ¡no parezco un gato, joder!-

El kazajo quiso reír con ternura. Oh Yuri, claro que pareces uno.

\- Te ves más bien como un tigre a mi parecer- dijo, sorprendiendo al rubio- eres tan fuerte como ellos, además de majestuoso en la pista-

El ruso se sonrojo visiblemente. Era la primera vez que le decían algo así con tanta sinceridad. Estaba acostumbrado a su propio ego, pero no contaba con que alguien pensara eso de él. Un calor diminuto se instaló en su pecho. Antes de que respondiera, sus órdenes llegaron, abriéndole el apetito. Cuando la mesera se retiró, el joven ruso se sorprendió.

\- ¡Té verde! Lo he probado en hasetsu, es delicioso, y ¡pastel de chocolate! ¿Cómo supiste?- le miro con los ojos brillando.

-Yuri, tu Instagram no deja lugar a dudas- rió al ver la cara de su acompañante.

-¿Tienes cuenta en Instagram? Pásamela-

-Mm... vale, pero no publico muy seguido, mi entrenador la usa por mi- le dijo, pasándole su teléfono desbloqueado.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Como que no?! Si vamos a ser amigos, tienes que usar redes sociales, ¿Como vives?- dijo alterado, sin creérselo. A sus ojos, el kazajo era la persona más excepcional que había conocido.

El mencionado alzó los hombros en respuesta- Puedes hacerme una cuenta si quieres o arreglar la que tengo-

-...¿En serio? ¿Me confías eso?- dijo el rubio mientras miraba con desagrado la cuenta del kazajo, que solo tenía publicaciones publicitarias.

\- Claro que si, somos amigos después de todo-dijo mientras tomaba su primer sorbo de té.

El rubio le miro pasmado y sonrió energéticamente en respuesta para luego asentir y comenzar a arreglar la cuenta sin dejar de interactuar con su nuevo amigo.

-Bien, ahora necesitas una foto para subir- dijo entretenido.

-Um, no salgo bien en fotos, Yuri- dijo un poco cohibido.

-¿Ah? ¿De que hablas? Tonterías, ven aquí- dijo inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa mientras extendía el teléfono con la cámara activada- sácate una conmigo-

Lo poco que pudo calmarse, se fue al diablo. Había tenido millones de fotos con Alessa, pero jamás había salido bien en ni una. Y es que la chica opacaba todo lo demás con su fotogénico rostro y estaba seguro de que esta vez no sería diferente. Sus amigos no le insistían con las fotos y se las tomaban sin que él se diera cuenta.

No quiso alterar a su amigo y se inclinó junto a él mirando a la cámara.

El rubio vio lo tenso que estaba el kazajo y supo que no le era muy común sonreír o ser expresivo, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, Otabek- le dijo sin dejar de mirar a la cámara.

\- ¿mm?- responde, también mirando a la cámara.

Si, básicamente estaban en posición de selfie, sin sacar la foto y hablando sin mirarse. Era gracioso a los ojos ajenos.

\- Deberías sonreír más- dijo serio.

Otabek suspiró, dandole a entender que no era fácil para él fingir sonrisas, menos para una cámara.

-¿Como la gallina cruzó la calle?-

¿Que?

-...¿Eh?- le miro de reojo, incrédulo. Plisetsky estaba serio como si fuese la pregunta más seria del mundo.- No... no lo sé- le dijo con voz desconcertada.

El rubio levanto la ceja, como si fuese lo más estupido del mundo.

-Para llegar al otro lado.-

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos hasta que la cara de ambos comenzó a pasar de incertidumbre y seriedad, a la risa. Había sido lo más estupido del mundo, pero la seriedad y obviedad del ruso habían hecho de la situación algo divertido. Divertido por lo absurdo.

Cuando ambos estaban riendo, Yuri tomo las fotos. Tomo más de una, porque estaba en su naturaleza.

-Dios Yuri, ¿que fue eso?- dijo tratando de dejar las risas de lado.

-Tenía que hacerte reír, quería una buena toma- dijo sonriendo abiertamente con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¿La conseguiste?- dijo más calmado sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Veamos- dijo mirando las fotos. Su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, hasta convertir su cara en un gesto curioso y sorprendido.

-¿Yuri?- ¿había salido tan mal? Ya sabia que era una mala idea.

El ruso se había quedado prendido de la foto. Él salió mirando a la cámara, sonriendo abiertamente y con los ojos brillando, nada que ver a las sonrisas ladinas con las que salía en cada foto. Y Otabek se veía... malditamente apuesto. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y su sonrisa dejaba ver todos sus perfectos dientes. La foto era hermosa en un sentido irreal, puesto que jamás se había visto a si mismo... tan feliz.

-¿Yuri?- escucho que le llamaban. Se sonrojó de golpe.

-Si eh... ha salido muy bien de hecho, la subiré- tecleo a una velocidad bestial y la publicó- está hecho- dijo orgulloso de su obra.

El kazajo sonrió. No necesitaba ver la foto, no le importaban las redes sociales después de todo.

Continuaron su "merienda" antes de que Katsuki y Nikiforov les interrumpieran para ir a cenar a otro lado con el resto de los patinadores. Accedieron al ver que Viktor no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta. La hermana y la profesora de Yuuri también se les unieron, creando una amena reunión entre todos, mientras recordaban el banquete del año pasado.

Yurio se puso de mil colores cuando le mostraron a Otabek sus fotos compitiendo con el cerdo quien bailaba mejor. El mayor no había podido presenciar eso ya que se había retirado antes.  
Luego, Pichit comenzó a gritar que el entrenador y su amigo iba a casarse, a lo que Yurio les miro con molestia y Otabek se limitó a aplaudir con los demás.

A lo que Viktor, provocador como siempre, les respondió que estaban comprometidos y se casarían cuando el cerdo ganara el oro.

Claro que eso generó tensión entre los patinadores ahí sentados, recordándoles que hacían todos ahí. Ese momento de tensión se rompió cuando JJ y su prometida entraron al establecimiento.

Yurio se tenso en su asiento. Odiaba tener a ese imbecil cerca.  
Se acercó disimuladamente a Otabek, para sentirse más fuerte. Odiaba la manera que tenía JJ de hacerle sentir vulnerable y asustado, solo esperaba que su nuevo amigo no descubriera eso.

Por su parte el kazajo bufo harto. No quería verlo ni en figuritas.

Sin tener ganas de soportarlo, todos se retiraron al hotel a descansar. El kazajo y el rubio se subieron a la moto como si estuviese ensayado y fueron juntos hasta el pasillo del hotel donde su habitaciones les separaban.

-Buenas noches Yuri, descansa, mañana es el gran día- le dijo tranquilo el pelinegro, a lo que el ruso respondió confiado.

-Será pan comido, pateare tu trasero en la pista-

-Eso lo veremos, tigre.- le sonrió, retándolo.

Yurio río complacido- Descanza, Otabek- se dieron un apretón de manos y el rubio se metió a su habitación.

Al llegar a la propia, el kazajo se permitió respirar. Feliz. Vio como su teléfono no paraba de vibrar y quiso ver el escándalo. Miles de notificaciones en Instagram y los mensajes de sus amigos.

Al entrar a Instagram pudo ver la foto, la mejor foto de su vida, con lo siguiente debajo.

 _"¿Por que la gallina cruzó la calle?" #OtabekAltin #YuriPlisetsky #Friends #Barcelona #GrandPrix_

Sonrió al ver los comentarios de las fans, volviéndose locas por una simple foto. Dejo los mensajes para el día siguiente y se fue a dormir con la más grande sonrisa, feliz de haber encontrado la motivación suficiente para la competencia y haber logrado, ser amigo del chico con ojos de soldado.

* * *

❤️🔥 **al fin se conocen, al fin al fin al fin** ❤️

 **Como verán, la foto de portada en este capítulo es la primera que aparece en color, y si, eso tiene mucha importancia, así como los separadores que uso. ¡Todo tiene un significado!**

 **El fic está basado en el anime como podrán ver, pero si, tendrá modificaciones para poder lograr la historia que quiero contar.**

 **En fin, este fin de semana los seguidores de mi página se incrementaron así que le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores de este fic y espero que les guste el capítulo** 💕 **hasta la semana que viene** 💕

 **Pd: pasen a ver las lindas historias de** **Anemone_Walker** **no se arrepentirán** ❤️


End file.
